La comunidad del anillo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Fate finalmente ha logrado proponerle matrimonio a Nanoha y ésta le da el sí, pero cuando parecía que la felicidad nunca se iba a terminar, recibe la noticia de que su madre es secuestrada, y la única manera de rescatarla es precisamente con el anillo que le regaló a Nanoha, pero los problemas no terminarán allí. Secuela de "Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos". Tendrá lemmon.
1. La propuesta de matrimonio

**Advertencia:** Luego del apoyo recibido por los que dejaron los reviews en _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos_ , he decidido complacer las peticiones recibidas, en retribución a ese apoyo. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, pero nada se pierde con quererle :3

 **La propuesta de matrimonio**

Luego de aquella desventura vivida en la comisaría interdimensional, Precia Testarossa estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala, escuchando música de fondo, de vez en cuando cortada por las quejas que provenían de Arf.

-¡Ya he limpiado ese baño, bruja!- la familiar de Fate notaba dolores de espalda, producto del castigo y de tener que limpiar sola el baño- Ya con esto no creo que sigas fastidiando...

Precia en realidad no prestaba en absoluto atención a lo que dijese Arf, no le interesaba en absoluto de hecho, así que sólo hace una seña con la mano para indicarle que se podía ir de allí, cosa que agrada un poco a Arf. Ninguna de las dos tenía deseos de tener cerca a la otra, así que Arf se va de allí saltando por la ventana. Precia disfrutaba de la música de fondo, pensando que se sentía genial vivir como reina, cuando la realidad era que estaba económicamente quebrada y necesitaba urgentemente conseguir algo de dinero. Ya se había planteado que al día siguiente le aumentaría la renta a unas chicas alquiladas que estaban arriba, pero por el momento no podía subir a verlas porque no se encontraban. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer entonces.

-Mi pobre Alicia, seguro que su habitación está hecha una inmundicia. Voy a tener que limpiar.

Sólo así fue que Precia se decidió a levantarse y hacer algo. Lo que ella entendía como la "habitación" de Alicia, era en realidad el laboratorio donde tenía conservado el cuerpo de su difunta hija, y ella tendía a limpiarlo casi todos los días, por lo que no sería de extrañar que tuviera aquella idea porque tuviera tres días seguidos sin limpiar allí.

En ese momento se acordó de Fate, y esperaba que le saliera bien la propuesta de matrimonio: se iba a enfadar muchísimo si llegaba con la noticia de una negativa. Nunca, en toda su existencia, se había dado el caso de que alguien rechazara a una Testarossa, más bien lo normal es que fueran las mujeres Testarossa las que rechazaban a quienes no les conviniera o no querían.

-Tiene que lograrlo- se dice a sí misma-. Después de todo, la hice a partir de Alicia, ¡y ambas heredaron mi físico! Bueno, aunque a decir verdad, ni yo era tan precoz como lo es Fate ahora, así que supongo que debe ir por buen camino...

* * *

 **Con Arf**

Era un verdadero gozo para la chica perro estar lejos de la malvada de Precia, después de esas tortuosas horas limpiando el baño hasta sacarle brillo a todo, su cuerpo había quedado bastante agarrotado. Pero eso ya no importaba; era libre y disfrutaría de su tiempo mientras pudiera.

Le habría gustado ir con Fate a la casa de Nanoha, pero ya se había hecho un poco tarde y no era muy seguro viajar entre dimensiones con la administración endureciendo las medidas a esas horas, así que en cuanto se hubo cansado se tira sobre la rama de un árbol y se hecha su sueñecito. Sería por la mañana que fuera a buscar a su ama y comprobara qué tal le había ido.

-Supongo que ahora debe estar muy feliz, haciendo fiesta por que Nanoha le ha dado el sí. Es que esas dos son tan unidas.

Arf sólo tenía pensamientos felices con respecto a Nanoha y Fate, y hasta le causaba algo de envidia no haber ido a ver qué tal iba todo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Era muy probable que lo arruinase todo, que echase a perder el ambiente que se crearían Nanoha y Fate mientras estaban solas, celebrando que finalmente sabían cuándo se iban a casar.

* * *

 **Casa de Nanoha, algunas horas antes**

Fate Testarossa se encontraba frente a la puerta, estaba repasando mentalmente lo que debía decirle a su amada para que así todo saliera bien. No era normal que, justo en un momento en que la relación entre ambas se encontraba en franco ascenso, la estuvieran matando los nervios, temiendo que Nanoha cambiara repentinamente de idea si escuchaba la propuesta de ella. Eso nunca iba a pasar, Nanoha la amaba y viceversa, pero igual sentía que el corazón se le detendría en cualquier momento, y todavía no había siquiera tocado el timbre.

-Buenas noches, Fate-chan- abra Nanoha antes que Fate se diera cuenta-. Estaba en mi habitación cuando te vi parada frente a la puerta, y entonces creí que ya tenías un rato esperando. Perdón si no me dí cuenta que llamabas...

-N-no, nada de eso, Nanoha- Fate toma de la mano a su novia con mucha dulzura-. E-es sólo qu-que... me puse a pensar en algo y... bueno...

-Pero igual pasa, Fate-chan, que aquí afuera podrías resfriarte. Mis padres y hermanos se fueron un par de días a las aguas termales, y me permitieron quedarme cuando les dije que me harías compañía.

La mano de Nanoha que estaba siendo sostenida pasa a ser la que sujeta la de Fate y la hace entrar a casa.

El ambiente adentro era bastante sobrecogedor, y Fate podía adivinar que Nanoha llevaba, como mínimo, todo el día arreglando la casa para recibirla. El calor de esa casa parecía que le alcanzaba también el corazón, nuevamente podía ver lo importante que era ella para Nanoha, y eso le hace tener aún más ganas de declararle matrimonio, pero no así mayor determinación.

Nanoha había preparado una cena para dos que despedía un olor tan delicioso que Fate sentía cómo se le hacía agua la boca, y entonces el estómago le empieza a gruñir, cosa que la hace sentir apenada mientras Nanoha soltaba unas pequeñas risitas.

-Se nota que has venido con hambre, Fate-chan, pero no te preocupes, hice bastante porque yo también tengo mucha hambre, y además, en caso de que todo lo que hice no sea suficiente...- abraza por la cintura a Fate y le da un fogoso beso que la excitaba bastante- siempre podemos contar con el postre.

Fate sostiene un temblorosa sonrisa, tal vez la cena romántica entre ellas le brindaría una mejor ocasión para pedirle matrimonio a Nanoha, y luego de eso... bueno, posiblemente no podrá ninguna de las dos dormir en toda la noche.

-Oh, por cierto, Nanoha- Fate saca la caja de chocolates que había traido-. Te reglao esto, espero que sean de tu gusto.

-¡Wow, chocolates! ¡Eres un amor, Fate-chan!- Nanoha le da otro beso a Fate, mucho más breve pero igual de apasionado- Podríamos utilizar estos chocolates, ya sabes, para endulzar nuestro postre.

A Fate le hacía bastante gracia esa idea, pero ahora, sin intención de seguir prorrogando la cena, toma asiento en la mesa, justo al lado de su amada. Las luces de la casa habían sido apagadas, dejando en su lugar unas velas encendidas para fortalecer el ambiente romántico entre ellas. Durante el tiempo que duró la cena, varias veces alguna de ellas le daba de comer a la otra en la boca, e incluso en una ocasión Fate se puso una albóndiga en la boca para que Nanoha tuviera que tomarla con un beso. En fin, la cena fue muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no fue monótona ni aburrida.

Ninguna de las dos tenía noción alguna del tiempo que estaba pasando, y de todas manera la luz era demasiado tenue como para ver la hora en cualquier reloj que no tuviesen en ese momento. El caso es que estaba muy oscuro, y Fate sentía que ya era el momento, así que saca con cuidado la cajita en la que estaba contenido el anillo para Nanoha, se levanta de la silla y se acerca a su novia.

-Nanoha, hay algo muy importante que quisiera decirte- Nanoha estaba impasible en su asiento, prestando atención total a su novia-. Y-yo... quisiera que lle-lleváramos esto a algo nuevo, a algo que aún n-no hemos hecho...

-Pero Fate-chan- Nanoha parecía, a la luz de las velas, que encontraba algo grave o preocupante en Fate-, tú me dijiste que no te gustan los tríos...

-¡N-no es eso!- la interrupción de Nanoha había incrementado los nervios de Fate- Es por otra cosa que sí deseo y... bueno...- muestra la cajita y descubre el anillo con una mariposa hecha de diminutos diamantes, Nanoha siente que se le corta el aire al descubrir la intención de Fate- T-Takamachi Nanoha, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Aceptaría s-ser mi esposa?

Nanoha no responde, de pronto su boca estaba demasiado ocupada con la de Fate como para poder hablar. La anfitriona se había levantado tan deprisa de su asiento que casi se resbala con Fate incluida, pero eso no importaba tanto porque igual se iban a besar como nunca, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar esa misma noche. Las manos de Nanoha se paseaban traviesamente desde la espalda hasta los muslos de Fate, y siempre aprovechaba para apretar su trasero con todas las ganas que tenía, muchas veces levantando su falda, cuando en eso llega Yuuno en su forma humana, pero la pareja no se percata de su llegada.

-Nanoha, he traído las compras que me pediste que... ¡Ahhh!- el chico suelta las bolsas y se tapa los ojos. Era demasiado para él ver a dos chicas besándose y metiéndose mano de esa manera tan descarada.

En vista que ni Nanoha ni Fate reparaban en la presencia de Yuuno, este sólo se limita, evitando ver, las compras en la cocina, luego de eso se va por donde vino, y todo estaba como si nada.

Las lenguas de ambas amantes se batían en un fiero duelo por tomar posesión de la boca ajena, y mientras tanto Fate toma el anillo y se lo pone con algo de dificultad (a causa del constante movimiento) en el dedo. El anillo no podría haber quedado mejor en el dedo de nadie más, a Fate le maravillaba ver que había tomado la decisión correcta, así que permite que Nanoha besara y lamiera su cuello mientras ella se dedicaba a contemplar aquella mano tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan suave. Ya viendo que no tenía sentido esperar más, Nanoha toma la caja de chocolates, y Fate la carga a ella como una princesa. La rubia emprende camino hacia la habitación de Nanoha, no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener que subirla por las escaleras.

-Prepárate Nanoha, que esta noche no la vas a olvidar jamás.

Eso era justo lo que Nanoha deseaba, además que le emocionaba la idea de usar los chocolates, nunca los había incluido antes en sus constantes encuentros amorosos.

-Ya sabes dónde se encuentras nuestros "juguetes secretos", Fate-chan, en caso de que quieres usarlos conmigo.

-Claro, será un placer.

Ya habiendo entrado a la habitación, Fate cierra la puerta con el pie, y utiliza sus dientes para desnudar como podía a Nanoha. Yuuno no se volvería a pasar esa noche por el interior de la casa, en lugar de eso intentaría dormir a la intemperie, con su forma de hurón.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Precia se hallaba a mitad de las labores de limpieza del laboratorio, cuando escucha que alguien tocaba repetidamente el timbre. No comprendía quién podría ser tan tarde, pero como sea le irritaba ser interrumpida mientras atiende a Alicia, así que se dirige a la entrada muy malhumorada, ya atisbaba algunas maneras bastante groseras y pedantes para recibir a la visita, pero al abrir la puerta pierde repentinamente el conocimiento, todo se había oscurecido y no recordaba nada más.

- _¡Ya está hecho!_

En la puerta flotaba un gas oscuro que había provocado que Precia se desmayara súbitamente, ocasionado por dos sujetos con máscaras de gas y uniformes de color naranja, los cuales entran y se ponen a registrar el pasillo de entrada y la sala del hogar de Precia, y luego de ello vuelven con la villana inconsciente.

- _Parece que no está aquí..._

- _Seguro que fue aquella niña, Fate Testarossa, la que se lo llevó. En ese caso deberíamos llevarnos a ésta._

- _Claro. Hace rato que el jefe decidió que Gihess no nos era de utilidad, así que mejor deberíamos llevarnos a Precia Testarossa al escondite_.

Los dos sujetos misteriosos se posicionan para llevar a Precia por las manos y los pies, y el que estaba por tomar los pies suspira de enfado al ver que su compañeros acercaba sus manos al busto de Precia.

- _¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido?_

- _Es que es muy tentador ese físico ¿No ves cómo está vistiendo?_

- _¡Eso da igual! Debemos llevarla con el jefe o nos castigará con mucha crueldad..._

- _¿Pero puedo apretarle un pecho a Precia?_

- _¡Te dije que no!_

- _¿Al menos sacarlos y verlos un momento? Yo me pongo al frente y responsabilizo por todo..._

- _¡Que no! ¡Ahora vámonos antes que alguien venga!_

Y así, los dos sujetos se llevaron a Precia Testarossa de allí. Arf, que estaba al otro lado del jardín del tiempo, no se había dado cuenta de nada...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal comienzo esta historia? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? En cualquier caso agradecería reviews y afines, que sus opiniones me vendrían muy bien :)

Hasta otra


	2. El nacimiento de mil problemas

**Advertencia:** A fin de apresurar el fic por la pronta llegada de la Semana Mayor (para quien le interese), les tengo este pequeño capi, que estoy seguro les va a encantar. MSLN no me pertenece, pero conmigo sería incluso más yuri que KnM, y con eso digo bastante xD

 **El nacimiento de mil problemas**

En una habitación bastante oscura y espaciosa ingresaban dos sujetos que iban uniformados con las ropas de guardia de la policía interdimensional. Uno de los sujetos llevaba una pequeña grabadora de audio apagada sujeta en la mano, y ambos tenían un gesto un tanto... sospechoso. El hombre que entra en segundo lugar cierra la puerta, dejando en penumbra total la habitación, pero ambos estaban perfectamente conscientes de lo que habían venido a hacer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que podríamos hacer con eso?- pregunta el que había cerrado la puerta.

-Yo sí que sé aniki- responde el que tiene la grabadora-. Como te había dicho cuando terminamos nuestro turno, tengo un dispositivo bastante novedoso, recién salido al mercado, que tiene la capacidad para traducir las grabaciones de sonido en vídeos de altísima calidad.

-¿En serio existe tal cosa?

-Sí existe, aunque no ha sido divulgado casi, pero te aseguro que funciona de verdad. Yo mismo fui espectador en una prueba que habían hecho. Este aparato originalmente había sido concebido para actos de espionaje y como material didáctico para escuelas pobres en dimensiones que estuvieran muy aisladas, pero luego su creador tuvo la idea de extender el proyecto y convertirlo en un objeto comerciable al público, ¡y vaya que los enterados de esto se han encantado! Lo mejor de todo es que estos modelos son baratos, aparentemente son de materiales reciclados.

El guardia visitante estaba bastante fascinado por lo que le decía su compañero. Desde que habían encontrado accidentalmente ese audio tenían ganas de verlo en imagen, y es que era demasiado excitante como para conformarse con solo oír. Aún ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que aquella grabación trataba sobre Nanoha y Fate.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo funciona?

-No es complicado, aniki- enciende las luces y se muestra sobre un escritorio una computadora pequeña que aparentemente no era nada extraordinario-. Todo lo que debemos hacer es guardar dentro del disco duro del aparato la grabación, luego tenemos que dividir en varias partes porque la conversión es muy lenta...

-¿Qué tanto?

-Tomaría cerca de dos horas hacer la conversión de sólo diez minutos de audio, porque este modelo es nuevo, y tengo entendido que en cuanto mejoren el modelo se podría descargar el software en los mismos equipos; pero la calidad de imagen está garantizada.

El "aniki" asiente convencido por la explicación. El guardia anfitrión enciende la computadora y empieza a teclear durante un rato hasta dar con el programa correcto, y entonces chasquea los dedos satisfecho.

-¡Ya lo tenemos! Ahora tenemos que conectar el cassete de la grabadora al CPU del equipo y empezar a rodar para que la grabación quede guardada en el sistema.

El mensaje era más que claro. El otro guardia introduce el cassete dentro de un lector que se encontraba en el lateral del CPU del aparato, y entonces lo pone a rodar, obviamente poniendo volumen para que se oyera la grabación mientras tanto.

- _¡AAAHHHH! Fate-chan..._

 _-¿Quién ha sido una niña mala?-_ se escucha una nalgada en la grabación _\- ¿Quién se ha portado mal?_

 _-¡Yo! Yo soy una niña mala. Castígame, Fate-chan... ¡AAAAHHH! Castígame más duro..._

 _-Se nota que no tienes remedio, mi pervertida novia-_ los dos guardias tenían un hilo de baba saliendo por las comisuras de sus bocas. Realmente no recordaban haber encontrado algo así en sus vidas _-. Mereces un buen castigo por ser tan pervertida, pero si te portas bien conmigo, puede que más bien te dé un premio._

 _-Fate-chan... Fate-chan... ¡Fate-chaaaan!_

 _-Así es, mi pequeña esclava. Ahora debes lamer mi vagina hasta que me venga. Vamos, que entonces te daré tu premio, y no se te ocurra detenerte_.

- _S-sí... maestra..._

Durante un par de minutos sólo se oyen gemidos y alguna que otra lamida. El guardia anfitrión aprovecha y trae dos tazas de té verde para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del invisible espectáculo. En un par de ocasiones los dos pervertidos no evitan soltar una lujuriosa risa.

- _Sigue así, vas m-muy bien..._ \- decía la voz no reconocida de Fate. Se oía muy excitada y a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo- _No dejes de lamer, mi dulce y tierna esclava. Me voy a venir en cualquier momento..._

El audio dura un total de una hora y media, lo que significaba que aquellos dos guardias se lo pasarían en grande con su nuevo hobby. Eso era apenas el principio, pues al ser tan largo el audio, la conversión tomaría mucho más que sólo esa noche, y mientras tanto el anfitrión traía un juego de parchís y otro de damas chinas para el entretenimiento de ambos.

* * *

 **Con Precia**

Los secuestradores estaban cansados por haber estado cargando con Precia Testarossa durante todo el viaje desde el jardín del tiempo hasta el cuartel donde los esperaba su jefe. Precia roncaba como un bebé, parecía como si estuviera sumida en un agradable e inocente sueño, y eso hacía que sus dos captores llegaran aliviados hasta el lugar.

-¡Misión cumplida, jefazo! Hemos raptado a Precia Testarossa- dice uno de los villanos luego de quitarse la máscara anti-gas.

-¡Maravillo! ¡Realmente maravilloso!- el cabecilla de los secuestradores tenía en sus manos unos papeles que parecían ser bastante antiguos, pero estaban muy bien cuidados- Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperar el cristal de Smig utilizando a la famosa Precia...

-¿El cristal de Smigol? ¿No era que él tenía y codiciaba un anillo?- interrumpe el otro secuestrador dejando a un lado su máscara.

-Cristal de Smig, no de Smigol, grandísimo bufón- reprende el jefe con tono despectivo-. Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que utilizaremos a Precia para dar con el cristal de Smig, y entonces seremos capaces de derrotar a quien sea que se atreva a retarnos, incluyendo a la administración de espacio-tiempo, que ya me han dado muchos problemas desde hace un tiempo junto con esos zopencos de la policía interdimensional. El poder máximo estará muy pronto a nuestro alcance, y todo gracias a ese cristal, la Lost Logia más poderosa de todas: el cristal de Smig.

El primer secuestrador asiente con algo de reverencia, mientras que el otro mira de reojo a la durmiente Precia y se le acerca sin mucho disimulo. Su camarada lo detiene en el último momento y le dedica una mirada rabiosa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ya estamos aquí, por lo tanto hemos cumplido nuestra parte, así que quiero apretar los pechos de Precia- responde con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¡No seas bobo! ¿Tienes idea de la edad que tiene esta mujer? Fácilmente podría ser tu madre.

-Pero no lo es.

El primer secuestrador se da un facepalm y luego detiene a su camarada sin decir nada más. El jefe no hace caso al forcejeo que tenían ambos, no le interesaba aquello en absoluto. En lugar de eso revisaba los papeles que llevaba, repasando los planes que tenía maquinado para cuando pudiese recuperar el fulano cristal de Smig.

* * *

 **Casa de Nanoha**

Estaba amaneciendo finalmente en la ciudad de Uminari. Una delgada franja de luz se cuela por las cerradas cortinas de la habitación, pero no era para despertar a Nanoha y Fate, pues éstas aún estaban despiertas, no se dieron tiempo para dormir en toda la noche.

-Fue... maravilloso...- decía Nanoha entre jadeos.

-¿Y qué me dices tú... Nanoha?- Fate sonríe de forma traviesa y con la yema de sus dedos roza la barriga de su amada- De verdad... eres un reto, cada vez tienes... más aliento ante mis... estímulos y mis besos.

Ambas chicas estaban completamente desnudas y sudorosas, respiraban de manera cortada y parecían muy felices. Hacía calor dentro de esa habitación, pero ambas preferían mantener sus cuerpos bastante pegados, aunque por otro las sábanas habían sido tiradas hace horas a quién sabe dónde, y Nanoha baja su rostro para lamer uno de los pechos de Fate.

-Me pregunto cómo será cuando seamos oficialmente marida y mujer...

-¿Marida y mujer?- se extraña Fate.

-Sí. Suena muy raro, lo sé, pero si dijera que somos "mujer y mujer" no sugeriría tanto, Fate-chan.

-Claro, supongo que tienes razón- Fate deja por unos segundos que Nanoha continuara jugando con sus pechos, y luego toma su rostro para darle un beso desbocado-. Esa observación tuya me hace preguntarme si alguna de las dos tendrá que llevar traje, o si ambas llevaremos vestido en la boda.

-No importa qué orden tengamos cuando nos casemos- Nanoha toma el mentón de Fate-. Lo que realmente me interesa es que sea contigo. Por lo demás, ya tendremos tiempo de sombra para penar en lo que haremos, en cómo asumiremos esa nueva vida.

Tenían sueño por haber tenido sexo toda la noche, pero aún tenían ganas de más, y por eso Fate se sienta en la cama, busca a tientas (la poca luz que entraba no alcanzaba para permitir ver lo que buscaba) hasta que logra palpar lo que buscaba. Nanoha se pone lenta y automáticamente a cuatro patas mientras ve cómo Fate se ajustaba unas correas alrededor de la cadera y en la parte superior de los muslos. Una vez lista, Fate se pone detrás de Nanoha, aprietas sus nalgas una y otra vez y luego abre el sexo de su novia.

-Voy a penetrarte ahora ¿estás lista, Nanoha?

-Más que lista. Tómame una vez más, Fate-chan, que no me quiero dormir aún.

Fate sonríe de manera pervertida, y enseguida empieza a introducir el juguete seleccionado en Nanoha. Adoró cada gemido que daba su novia, adoraba esas veces que le rogaba por más, y en efecto aceleraba el empuje mientras tomaba un pequeño control y activaba el modo vibrador del objeto, obviamente para también tener ella su cuota de placer físico.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sigue así, Fate-chan! ¡Hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo!

Fate montaba su peso sobre el cuerpo de Nanoha para facilitarse la tarea de besarla y jugar con sus aún diminutos pechos. Ambas disfrutaban de lo lindo y movían con ímpetu sus caderas. El placer las enloquecía, y más aún porque ese placer lo compartían con la persona que querían.

-Te amo, Nanoha...

-Ídem, Fate-chan...- (sólo los que vieron _Ghost_ lo pueden entender xD).

Ambas chicas sentían que alcanzarían el cielo muy pronto. Fate acelera aún más sus movimientos y gemía con la misma intensidad que Nanoha. Ya casi llegaban juntas cuando alguien abre bruscamente la puerta de la habitación. Resulta ser Yuuno, y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, traía una muy mala noticia.

-¡Nanoha, Fate! Arf me acaba de llamar y me dijo que Precia no se encuentra en su casa, y al parecer alguien la ha invadido...

Fate y Nanoha se quedan viendo como si nada a Yuuno, y este se puso más rojo de lo que había estado jamás al darse cuenta de lo que interrumpía. Acto seguido, Yuuno vuelve a irse y cierra de un portazo, esperando a que Nanoha y Fate terminaran con lo suyo para poder hablar.

* * *

 **Quince minutos después**

Nanoha y Fate estaban algo malhumoradas al ver que su noche (que ya no era noche) no había terminado bien, pero igual estaban dispuestas a escuchar la noticia de Yuuno, el cual estaba excesivamente nervioso como para hablar a pesar que las dos chicas ahora tenían unas batas puestas. Las dos amantes tenían en sus manos unas tazas a rebosar de café porque sabían que el momento de dormir no llegaría todavía.

-¿Qué nos estabas diciendo sobre okaa-san?- pregunta primero Fate.

-Precia Testarossa ha desaparecido, quizá fue secuestrada- anuncia Yuuno con vergüenza y pesar, y Fate tiene una baja de tensión tal que casi queda inconsciente, y Nanoha le quita su taza para que no la derramara-. Arf tiene una mayor idea de lo que pasó. Voy a contactarle.

Yuuno saca un dispositivo holográfico y hace aparecer una pantalla para establecer contacto con Arf, cosa que logra en apenas cuestión de segundos. Arf aparece en pantalla y ésta, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vista, intenta quitarse con mucho apuro un gorro de fiesta, pero falla en el intento.

-Arf- dice Fate ignorando aquel gorro, Precia era mucho más importante-, explícame qué pasó exactamente.

- _Resulta que Precia no está en el jardín del tiempo, Fate_ \- explica Arf con un chillido como voz-. _Y encima las inquilinas del piso de arriba han invadido completamente la estructura y cambiaron todas las cerraduras a horas de la madrugada, mientras yo dormía en el patio_.

Fate nuevamente pierde el color, y Nanoha la toma por los hombros por si acaso se fuera a caer del sofá. Yuuno veía muy raro que se dieran ese tipo de coincidencias.

-¿Hay alguien más allá, Arf-san?- toma la palabra Nanoha.

- _Por ahora estoy sola, y estaba pensando en una manera de abrir la puerta_ \- Nanoha y Yuuno ven con escepticismo a la familiar de Fate pues aún ésta no lograba quitarse el gorro de fiesta, mientras la rubia parecía que había visto un fantasma por lo pálida que se encontraba-. _Me desperté hace apenas una hora e intenté entrar para tomar algo de agua pero no pude entrar, y entonces escuché a las inquilinas al otro lado diciendo que el jardín del tiempo ahora les pertenece y que Precia no iba a volver jamás porque se la llevaron_.

Yuuno y Nanoha comprendían que de pronto se encontraban en una situación realmente crítica, así que Nanoha toma a Fate por la mano y la lleva a su habitación para cambiarse antes de decidir qué hacer.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

-¿Ya están listas, Nanoha, Fate?

-Sí.

Nanoha y Fate se habían cambiado y luego transformado en caso de tener que librar batalla, pero aún debían decidir lo que tenían que hacer. Según el informe de Arf, alguien se había llevado a Precia, y a su vez estaban las inquilinas que se habían aprovechado de la situación y se apropiaron del lugar. Yuuno y Nanoha no sabían por dónde empezar, pero Fate, ahora mucho más calmada, parecía tener un plan.

-Nanoha, Yuuno, ustedes tienen que ir a la administración de espacio-tiempo e informar a Lindy-san sobre lo ocurrido para rescatar a okaa-san.

Nanoha se extraña mucho al escuchar eso, pues significaba que, en primera instancia, Fate no iba a participar en la búsqueda de Precia.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti, Fate-chan?

-Yo voy con Arf y recuperaré el jardín del tiempo- aún Nanoha seguía sin entender el por qué de que Fate no diera prioridad al rescate de Precia-. Aunque rescatemos a okaa-san, estoy segura que se pondrá muy furiosa si resulta que una de esas personas pone un pie en la habitación de Alicia. No permitiré que las inquilinas de okaa-san hagan ningún daño a mi yo original y hermana, tanto por okaa-san como por mí misma, mientras tanto confío en que ustedes encontrarán pronto a okaa-san, y para cuando termine, iré sin falta a ayudarlos en el rescate.

Yuuno asiente muy serio a la propuesta de Fate, y Nanoha estaba realmente conmovida por la convicción que mostraba su amada. La despedida entre ambas amantes consiste únicamente en un abrazo y en unas breves palabras de ánimo de parte de Nanoha, y después de eso se separan para iniciar cada una el rumbo designado.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

Yuuno y Nanoha aparecen dentro del círculo de hechizo y de inmediato esperaban dar con Lindy para avisarle sobre lo ocurrido, pero allí únicamente se encontraban Chrono y Amy. El hijo de Lindy tenía un aspecto bastante serio (aún para lo serio que ya era), y Amy parecía algo decaída y aburrida, cosa que preocupa aún más a Yuuno.

-¡Chrono-kun, Amy-san!- empieza Nanoha sin darse tiempo para saludar- Ha ocurrido algo muy grave. La madre de Fate-chan ha desaparecido, y por eso necesito hablar con Lindy-san ¡Es urgente!

-Lo siento mucho, Nanoha, pero la capitana no estará disponible por ahora- responde Chrono con voz queda y monótona.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué?

-Resulta que la capitana está encerrada en una celda. Por ahora está cumpliendo un castigo como prisionera.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?

Nanoha sentía que los ojos se le salían de las cuencas. Apenas ella y Fate estaban entrando en una pesadilla y resulta que también había otra donde creían que encontrarían una solución. Peor no se podría haber empezado el día.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ha sido rápido, lo sé, pero sentía que era mi deber hacerlo así :p. Como podrán ver, esto apenas empieza, así que si quieren dar una opinión al respecto (ya sea favorable o crítica constructiva) pueden hacerlo desde ya, que esto va a durar XD.

Hasta otra


	3. La almirante de los mendigos

**Advertencia:** Les aviso a ustedes, lectores que hacen bien en pasar por aquí (XD), que Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me corresponde en cuanto a propiedad, pero sí en cuanto a la creatividad que necesito para hacer esta pequeña historia que apenas empieza a crecer :p

 **La almirante de los mendigos**

-Un momento, a ver si lo entendimos bien- Yuuno deseaba verificar si había o no malinterpretado lo que acababa de decir Chrono-. Según acabo de oír, la almirante Lindy está pagando con prisión. Qué tontería acabo de escuchar, debo estar alucinando...

-No es broma ni me escuchaste mal- corta Chrono algo decaído-, la capitana está en prisión, y eso de verdad que me causa mucho pesar porque tuve que ser precisamente yo quien debió arrestarla.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?- Nanoha no cabía en sí del asombro.

Chrono Harlaown saca un archivo holográfico y muestra la orden de arresto contra Lindy, misma que incluía las causas de la detención y hasta la firma del chico. Nanoha y Yuuno estaban boquiabiertos leyendo detenidamente las especificaciones del informe, y al terminar suben la vista a Chrono.

-¿Atentar contra la moral y buena reputación de la administración?

-¿Práctica de actividades irregulares?

-¿Instigación clandestina a prácticas irregulares?

-Así es- Chrono vuelve a guardar el archivo y toma asiento en el lugar donde Nanoha y Yuuno se habían acostumbrado a ver a Lindy-. Todo empezó cuando una tía mía que vive en Midchilda nos encomendó el cuidado de su hija de apenas cuatro años. Como se imaginarán, no tengo ninguna experiencia en cuidar niños, y ni la ayuda de Amy era suficiente para estar al día con lo que pidió mi pariente, así que la capitana asumió la responsabilidad de cuidarla, supongo que lo que siguió también es culpa mía, pero es que...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Chrono revisaba una vez más los informes de vigilancia de algunas dimensiones cercanas, y Amy estaba (procurando que Chrono no se diera cuenta) jugando buscaminas. Los resultados estaban normales, no había nada fuera de orden y nada importante había que destacar. La tan anhelada y aburrida paz llevaba varios días instaurada en la administración.

-Amy, voy un rato a tomar agua- avisa Chrono dejando los informes y saliendo del área.

-No te preocupes, te avisaré si pasa cualquier cosa- responde Amy guiñando un ojo al muchacho.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que Chrono había participado en la búsqueda o arresto de alguien, y habían pasado también dos semanas desde que había recibido el aviso de algún objeto peligroso o algún accidente que ocurriera por allí. Ahora todo estaba muy tranquilo, y aunque era aburrido, Chrono sentía que era mucho mejor así, cuando al pasar la puerta ve a Lindy sentada sobre unos cartones con la pequeña que estaba cuidando. Eso por sí solo ya era raro para Chrono, pero lo verdaderamente grave estaba en un pequeño anuncio de cartón que tenía escrito _Tenemos hambre, y mi hija necesita un libro_ , eso había dejado completamente boquiabierto al chico.

Un guardia pasa al lado de Lindy, pero lejos de escandalizarse o sorprenderse por la acción de la comandante, más bien se acerca y le da unos cuantos billetes.

-Una pregunta- el guardia mira fijamente al niña- ¿De verdad es suya esta criatura?

-Eso es lo que dice mi mujer- responde Lindy con simpleza-, y la verdad es que la quiero mucho, pero si mi mujer me es infiel, allá ella con su conciencia.

-Bueno...- el guardia saca unos cuantos billetes más y se los da a Lindy para luego irse.

-Muchas gracias, que su esposa lo reciba con cariño en casa- dice Lindy con tono bastante elocuente.

-¿Qué significa esto, capitana?- empieza Chrono en cuanto el guardia desaparece de su vista.

-Chrono, qué bueno que vienes- recibe su madre con mucha alegría-. Sólo estaba enseñándole un oficio a la pequeña ¡No lo tomes a mal! No es que crea que está destinada a tener que sobrevivir en las calles, es sólo que le enseño a hacer esto a modo de hobby.

-¿Un hobby, dices?- Chrono sentía un tic en su ojo que se salía de control- ¿Cómo puede la mendicidad ser un hobby, capitana?

-Comprendo que no lo veas así, no cualquiera puede- dice Lindy como si explicara un simple problema de escuela-. Pero aún así es bastante divertido hacer esto. Tu padre y yo solíamos pedir limosna contigo cuando eras bastante pequeño.

Chrono se pone tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. Nunca nadie le había dicho que algo así había pasado, y francamente hubiera preferido que hubiese seguido así. No era capaz de digerir la idea de que él alguna vez estuvo en el lugar de su pequeña prima, apoyando a sus padres y pidiendo limosna dentro de las instalaciones de la administración.

-Vamos, Chrono, ni que fuera tan malo, de hecho el guardia que me acaba de dar dinero estaba pidiendo limosna ayer- Chrono palidece todavía más al ver lo que ocurría en la administración mientras él se moría de aburrimiento en el mando central-. Lo que es más, creo que estos billetes que me acaba de dar son los mismos que le dí yo cuando pasé a su lado.

-¿Pero cuántas personas más andan haciendo esta cosa tan lesiva a la moral?- Chrono hacía un esfuerzo monumental para no estallar.

-La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Lo único que hice fue proponer la idea para que pudiéramos pasar todos el rato en nuestras horas libres, en vista que no está pasando nada importante desde hace varios días.

-¡Pero se supone que estás cuidando a mi prima, y eso es mucho más importante!- Chrono cada vez perdía más el control de sí mismo- ¡Y de todos modos podrías entretenerte con los juguetitos que él saca de su cajita feliz, si hasta salen maquinitas y todo!

-Se nota que andas muy desactualizado, hijo mío- Lindy niega con decepción y se pone de pie para estirar las piernas-. Ya esas cosas no están saliendo, hace tiempo que no sale ni un miserable lego, así que eso no sirve de nada, además que a mi hermana no le gustan las consolas ni los árcades móviles, no tengo idea de porqué. Supongo que es comprensible que estés tan atrasado en el tema, pues no te compro una cajita feliz desde que tenías apenas cuatro años. En vista de todo eso, y por el hecho que Nanoha-san y Fate no han venido últimamente para al menos charlar, no me ha quedado otra opción que hacer esto, que me estoy haciendo vieja en ese asiento, cuando a mi edad todavía tengo mucha belleza y sensualidad para derrochar.

Chrono se da un facepalm y hace gestos para que su madre no continuara.

-Por favor, capitana, no debería hacer esto. Al menos podría aprovechar y pedir permiso para salir con el niño, y no sé, jugar al fútbol o algo.

-Tal vez, pero es que la mendicidad de aficionado es mi recreación favorita, siempre lo ha sido, y si voy afuera llamaría la atención de la policía por hacer eso con el uniforme puesto. Ya tuve que dar la cara anteayer por una detención a un cadete que cometió esa imprudencia.

-¿Y a qué vino eso de que "eso es lo que dice mi mujer"? ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres tienen hijos entre sí?- pregunta Chrono desviando un poco el tema.

-Se nota que no te pasas por Midchilda desde hace bastante tiempo, bruto hijo mío- Lindy se ríe al ver un gesto gracioso que hacía la niña mientras señalaba la pared-. Por si no lo sabías, en Midchilda se ha puesto de moda un dispositivo que hace posible que las mujeres se fertilicen entre sí en el acto de cópula, ideal para parejas de lesbianas con aspiración a tener hijos, o mejor dicho hijas, porque las mujeres no pueden engendrar varones por sí mismas. Pero el caso es que esa cosa se ha vuelto un verdadero éxito de ventas, si hasta se olvidaron de los memes de Dross, y hasta la mitad de las chicas del personal de aquí han hecho pedidos para esta semana.

-¿Y Amy?- Chrono no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme aura de angustia y desesperación- No me diga que Amy también...

-No lo creo, de hecho me extrañaría que se haya dado cuenta todavía, si se la vive contigo arriba y abajo, y aunque escuchara algo de eso, dudo que lo quisiera.

Chrono suspira mucho más aliviado, y entonces se acuerda de la verdadera razón por la que había entablado una discusión con su madre. Ya no podía pasar por alto eso, o de lo contrario tendría él también que responder si el alto mando percibía esa irregularidad, así que saca unas esposas y se los pone a su propia madre con mucho dolor y titubeo.

-Perdóneme por hacer esto, capitana, pero está usted arrestada. Por favor acompáñeme.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como la capitana terminó en la cárcel- termina Chrono con pesadumbre en su voz-. La verdad es que no quería, pero mi deber es mantener el orden y la moral en la administración, por lo que pasé casi cuatro horas a quienes estuvieran haciendo esas cosas, y acabé arrestando al 20 por ciento del personal, e incluso también detuve a las gemelas Aria y Lieze Lotte a pesar que ellas ya habían sido retiradas de la administración- Yuuno pone cara de WTF ante este detalle que contaba Chrono-. No arresté a más porque ya me había ganado una enorme depresión por hacerlo, además necesito que hayan soldados y trabajadores haciendo guardia para mantener la administración en funcionamiento, pero igual les advertí que buscaran algo más que hacer en sus ratos libres. Ayer vi a varios de ellos trayendo juegos de ajedrez y barajas de UNO, y la razón final por la que no arresté a más gente es porque ya no hay espacio en las celdas. Lo que es más, a Aria y Lieze Lotte las tengo encerradas en una escobera mientras espero a que empiece a vaciar alguna celda.

-¿Enserio la almirante Lindy hizo todas esas cosas?- pregunta Yuuno algo contrariado.

-Y mucho más. La capitana y los demás que se unieron al movimiento habían creado un grupo llamado "Trabajadores y Residentes Asociados por la Necesidad de Comedia, Ocio y Sosiego"

Yuuno se queda boquiabierto, intentando asimilar lo que dijo Chrono.

-¿Estás diciendo...? ¿De verdad la almirante Lindy fundó un grupo y le puso "TRANCOS" como nombre?

-Supongo que habrás adivinado que le puso ese nombre por el apodo que se había puesto a sí mismo Aragorn. Al principio la capitana quería que el grupo se llamara "SARUMAN", pero no encontró una combinación de palabras que la convenciera...

-Increíble...- Nanoha estaba absorta, mirando fijamente a Chrono, como si la historia recién contada hubiera sido demasiado épica- ¿De verdad hay aparatos que permiten que las chicas tengan hijas entre sí? En cuanto pueda debería hablar con Fate-chan sobre esto. Nos serviría cuando alcancemos la mayoría de edad- a Chrono y Yuuno les salen sendas gotas.

-Eso no es lo importante, Nanoha- regaña Yuuno y luego se dirige a Chrono-. La razón por la que vinimos es porque hemos recibido información sobre que han secuestrado a Precia Testarossa, la madre de Fate.

Chrono se levanta tan bruscamente que casi tira la silla de Lindy.

-¿Secuestraron a Precia Testarossa? ¡Pero si ella es una maga de un altísimo nivel de peligrosidad! Tanto que a pesar de que mantenemos la orden de captura contra ella no nos hemos atrevido a hacerlo ¿Cómo es posible que la secuestraran y nadie aquí se haya dado cuenta?

-No lo sabemos- responde Nanoha mostrando algo de preocupación-, y por esa razón es que habíamos venido. Queremos que nos ayudes a encontrar a la madre de Fate-chan y la rescatemos. Fate-chan se sintió muy dolida y estaba sufriendo cuando supo de esta terrible noticia.

Amy, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio en su asiento, se levanta y se acerca a los chicos para oír más de cerca lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo, lamentablemente no podemos contar con la ayuda de la capitana porque no es sino hasta mañana que cumple el castigo de 72 horas en prisión, pero como sea lograremos hacer el recate. Confíen en mí, y también en Amy.

Yuuno y Nanoha asienten en vista que así iban a ser las cosas. Por lo pronto sólo estaban ellos cuatro para ir con Fate y Arf, pues Hayate y sus soldados estaban fuera de cobertura y no podían avisarles. Nanoha tenía entendido que Hayate, Signum, Vita y Zafira habían quedado de hacer algo con Suzuka y Arisa, sólo que nunca se enteró de qué.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Fate se encontraba sentada fuera de casa, escuchando lo que Arf sabía acerca de lo ocurrido. A la rubia la desconcertaba que las inquilinas de su madre se revelaran apenas ella desapareciera y tomaran posesión del jardín del tiempo, algo raro estaba pasando allí adentro. Pero independientemente de las razones que llevaran a aquellas mujeres a cometer tal desfachatez, Fate estaba muy preocupada por la seguridad del cuerpo de Alicia: si algo le ocurría o alteraban su cuerpo de alguna manera, la furia de Precia sería indetenible y arrasadora, y ni Fate y Arf querían imaginarse lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para entrar, Fate?

-Haré lo más obvio, Arf- Fate activa el Zanber Form de Bardiche y apunta directamente a la puerta-. Si las inquilinas no nos dejan pasar por las buenas, entonces debemos tirar la puerta.

Arf sabía que sería mejor no estar en el camino del ataque más devastador de su ama, así que se pone detrás de la rubia mientras ésta concentraba su poder en aquel ataque.

-Fate...

-¿Estás listo, Bardiche?

- _Yes, sir_ \- responde el dispositivo de forma rotunda.

-Genial, pero deja de decirme "señor", por favor.

- _Yes, sir_ \- a Fate le sale una gota en la cabeza, pero mantenía la mayor parte de su concentración en la magia contenida.

-¡Sprite Zanber!

El ataque de Fate impacta a quemarropa contra las puertas del jardín del tiempo, y en el acto Fate y Arf invocan juntas un sello para contener la explosión para así asegurarse de que el intento no sea en vano, porque las puertas eran muy resistentes y ellas lo sabían. Les costaba un poco mantener el sello debido a la intensidad de la explosión, pero de todos modos lo logran contener hasta que sólo había un espeso humo cubriendo la entrada, rebelando el final de la explosión, y entonces ambas deshacen el sello y se preparan para entrar.

-Ya es la hora, Fate.

-Sí. Hora de rescatar a Alicia y detener a estas inquilinas.

Esperaron un momento a que el humo se disipara para poder entrar, pero lo que encuentran las sorprende demasiado: la puerta del jardín del tiempo estaba absolutamente intacto. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- Arf señala la puerta con un dejo de desesperación- Esa puerta recibió de lleno tu magia más poderosa, no hubo error alguno ¿Qué es lo que tenemos enfrente? ¿El Muro de los Lamentos?

-Es imposible. Esa puerta debió venirse abajo- Fate toca con toda la palma de su mano la superficie de una de las puertas para comprobar si de verdad no le había hecho ningún daño, y de hecho ni siquiera estaba caliente- ¿Pero cómo lograré derribarla si el Sprite Zanber no funciona? Ya no me quedan más municiones de magia, todas están adentro, en mi habitación, y la única que sabría abrir estas puertas aún sin las llaves es Linith, pero ella está de vacaciones, por lo que parece que estamos solas por ahora, Arf. Esto se ha puesto mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Podrán Fate y Arf entrar en el jardín del tiempo? ¿Llegarán a tiempo los refuerzos? ¿Qué otras revelaciones extrañas aparecerán? Ustedes ya saben que deberán esperar a que sea el momento del próximo capítulo, así que por ahora les dejo con estas incógnitas para que se devanen los sesos y los mate el suspenso xD

Hasta otra


	4. Las brujas de Macbeth

**Advertencia:** Esto va para todos los niños y otras formas de menores de edad: mejor no lean porque... al carajo, si ya leyeron hasta acá, entonces ya no hay nada que advertir :p

 **Las brujas de Macbeth**

Fate comprobaba una y otra vez la puerta, tratando de encontrar la más mínima grieta que pudiese haber ocasionado su ataque, pero la puerta estaba perfectamente intacta, sin la más mínima grieta. Arf pensaba que no era normal que no hubiese posibilidad de abrir la puerta, si recordaba que Linith y Precia eran capaces de abrirla como les daba la gana, pero a ella y Fate les costaba horrores hacer lo mismo y aún no lo lograban. En eso aparecen Nanoha, Yuuno y Chrono, listos para darles la ayuda que necesitaban.

-¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?- Nanoha corre hacia su prometida y la toma de las manos.

-Yo estoy bien, Nanoha, pero aún no sabemos cómo abrir esa puerta- señala la misma y Chrono se dedica a verla.

-¿Porqué todavía no han abierto la puerta?

-Ya Fate lo acaba de decir- responde Arf con fastidio-. No hemos encontrado la forma de abrirla, y resulta que no nos queda el poder mágico suficiente para abrirla.

-Entonces yo lo haré- se ofrece Nanoha, y su Raising Heath cambió a su Excelion Mode con el propósito de lanzar el ataque más fuerte en su repertorio-. Atrás todo el mundo, yo abriré la puerta... ¡Break S...!

-¡No lo hagan!- interrumpe Chrono dando una mirada severa a Nanoha- ¿Es que no vieron que sí hay una manera sencilla para abrir esta puerta?

-¿En serio?- Fate estaba muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo es posible que en apenas segundos veas algo que en todos estos años que llevo aquí no he logrado ver? Acabo de usar mi máximo poder mágico y aún así no fue suficiente para abrirla.

Chrono resopla y toma las manijas de ambos portones, las jala con fuerza y abre la puerta sin ningún problema. A Nanoha y Fate se les cae la mandíbula mientras Arf y Yuuno tenían la respiración cortada.

-La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, sólo hay que abrirla al revés, hacia afuera en vez de hacia dentro- señala Chrono con un evidente dejo de hastío y decepción- Fate, ¿cómo es posible que tú, viviendo aquí, no tengas ni idea ni te hayas dado cuenta que las bisagras de los portones están afuera y no adentro? Así es obvio que nunca abrirías por más que empujaras.

Fate baja la cara, completamente roja por la vergüenza de no saber eso de la puerta de su propia casa. Chrono entra de primero y se pone en guardia, esperando la más mínima señal de agresión.

* * *

 **Dentro del jardín del tiempo**

Nanoha, Yuuno y Chrono no recordaban lo amplio que era el gran salón del hogar de Precia, Arf y Fate, sólo que Chrono era el único que no se dejaba impresionar por la magnificencia del lugar. Fate miraba a todas direcciones con bastante apuro, estaba desesperada por encontrar a las inquilinas que traicionaron a Precia.

-¡Salgan de ahí, golfas! Den la cara- Nanoha voltea a ver algo escandalizada a su prometida-. Lo siento, Nanoha. Lo que pasa es que okaa-san siempre las llama de esa manera, y acabé asumiendo que así es como se llaman.

-No la culpo, yo también lo asumí así- opina Arf cruzándose de brazos.

El lugar parecía estar vacío al principio, únicamente los pasos del grupo retumbaban entre las alargadas y majestuosas paredes, pero entonces se escuchan unos ruidos provenientes de un largo pasillo que estaba a un lado del enorme salón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Nanoha un poco asustada.

-¡Esos ruidos provienen de la habitación de Alicia!- Fate se va corriendo a toda velocidad sin dar oportunidad a los demás para que le den alcance.

-¡Fate, esperaaa!- llama Arf sin éxito.

Nanoha y Yuuno reaccionan automáticamente y van corriendo tras Fate, y Chrono vacila un poco antes de hacer lo mismo, tratando de mantener unido al equipo porque no sabían qué tan peligrosas podrían ser las personas que habían secuestrado el jardín del tiempo

* * *

 **Habitación de Alicia**

Fate abre con un empujón la puerta, y se encuentra con tres mujeres bastante ancianas y con rostros que denotaban mucha malicia. Esas tres ancianas se habían acercado bastante a la cápsula de animación suspendida en la que se encontraba Alicia, demasiado al parecer de Fate.

-¿Qué... están... haciendo... aquí?- Fate apretaba con fuerza a Bardiche, y éste adopta automáticamente el modo de combate, a la espera de la primera orden.

Las tres ancianas empiezan a reírse como desquiciadas y una de ellas señala a Fate con un dedo bastante arrugado, surcado de venas y nudilloso, sin dejar de reír.

-Todos ustedes, la familia Testarossa, son bastante tontos- dice mostrando unos dientes bastante derruidos-. Por mucho tiempo hemos estado esperando por una oportunidad para hacernos con el jardín del tiempo, y ahora lo tenemos, justo en nuestras manos, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para sacarnos.

-¡No lo creo!- aparece Nanoha al vuelo, habiendo activado nuevamente el Modo Excelion de su Raising Heart- No permitiré que se apoderen de la casa de Fate-chan y su madre.

Acto seguido estaban allí Arf, Yuuno y Chrono, todos con la guardia alta y encasillando completamente a las tres ancianas. Fate, Nanoha y Chrono apuntaban directamente con sus armas y se veían bastante serios.

-Ha sido oportuno que se me llamara para hacer parte en la labor de rescate- apunta Chrono sin bajar la guardia-. Estas tres personas aparecen en los expedientes de búsqueda de la administración de espacio-tiempo, son conocidas como las brujas de Macbeth por sus actos de maldad. Provienen de Inglaterra, al igual que el ex-comandante Graham.

-¿Entonces ya ustedes sabían de la existencia de estas tres malas mujeres?- pregunta Nanoha con un dejo de asombro- ¿Cómo es que tu madre se permitió alojar a tres criminales buscadas, Fate-chan?

-Lo que pasa es que desde siempre se intenta de rodear de ilegalidad y cosas así, dice que es porque quiere dar algo de emoción a su vida- responde Fate con una naturalidad que causa escalofríos a Nanoha.

Las tres brujas intentan retroceder para dar con alguna vía de escape, pero Chrono se da cuenta a tiempo e invoca un hechizo para inmovilizarlas. Yuuno y Arf, a fin de aumentar la seguridad en la captura, corren hasta estar detrás de las brujas y refuerzan el hechizo de Chrono con los suyos propios.

-Brujas de Macbeth, están ustedes arrestadas por robo, atentados contra el equilibrio interdimensional, destrucción de hogares y espacios privados y públicos, evasión de la justicia, secuestro, instigación a crímenes de distintos rangos, uso indebido de la magia para beneficio propio, invasión de hogares, sabotaje a las autoridades, asesinato, tráfico ilegal de material mágico...

-¿Pero cuántos crímenes cometieron estas tres señoras?- interrumpe Arf con cara de WTF- ¿Es que estas viejas se sienten aburridas o qué?

Una de las brujas aprovecha la ocasión para hacer un conjuro que logra liberarlas a las tres y entonces corren a distintas direcciones. Chrono, Nanoha, Arf y Yuuno corren hacia donde fueron las dos brujas que huyeron hacia afuera del enorme cuarto, mientras que Fate se queda, intentando encontrar con la vista a la tercera bruja, la que se había quedado.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha y Yuuno**

Ellos dos empiezan a volar hasta llegar a la habitación de Precia, y al llegar se sorprenden de que pudiera existir una habitación tan grande, era casi como si hubiesen entrado en una magnífica catedral. La primera bruja que había huido se encontraba a casi quince metros de los dos amigos, y desde ambos lados estaban listos para batallar.

-Mejor debería rendirse, señora- advierte Nanoha preparando el Shot Breaker-. No hay ningún otro lugar al cual usted pueda esconderse, y no es bueno que se resista.

-Eso es porque no me conoces bien, mocosa- se ríe la bruja usando sólo sus manos para invocar su magia-. Cuando llevas casi un siglo cometiendo crímenes, no solo acabas por acostumbrarte, sino que hasta lo haces por simple placer. Es así como mis camaradas y yo nos hemos convertido en leyendas de la maldad.

Nanoha lamentaba que no hubiera posibilidad alguna de llegar a un acuerdo, así que apunta de manera directa a su objetivo y estaba lista para usar los cartuchos de magia para darle mayor poder a su ataque, y Yuuno aportaba con su magia para hacer un escudo defensivo en caso que el ataque de la bruja los alcanzase. Fueron segundos bastante tensos, y Nanoha ya daba la orden de ataque, pero la bruja fue muy ágil y liberó su magia, que en realidad consistía en anular temporalmente todo el poder mágico que pudiesen utilizar sus rivales, dejando así a Nanoha y Yuuno completamente desarmados antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

-¿Qué esto?- Nanoha veía que su Raising Heart ya no respondía.

-¡Mi magia ha desaparecido!

-¡Jajajajaja! Con esto ya no hay nada que sean capaces de hacerme- celebra la bruja con una sonrisa que permitía ver todo lo horrible que era su dentadura-. Una persona que use magia que se encuentre inhabilitada para usarla no es nadie, y ahora ustedes no son na...

La bruja no había terminado porque Nanoha le de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el palo del Raising Heart. Yuuno veía con la boca muy abierta la manera en que se le había ocurrido a Nanoha usar el arma que él le había dado, y no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una forma muy poco ortodoxa de hacer las cosas, y también se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para llegar tan rápido a la anciana.

-Listo, Yuuno-kun. Vamos a llevarla con Chrono-kun para que la encierre.

-Claro, pero nos tomará algo de tiempo mientras esperamos a que vuelvan nuestros poderes- responde Yuuno con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Con Chrono y Arf**

La persecución de la segunda bruja los había llevado hasta una amplia habitación en un piso que estaba mucho más arriba, cosa que hubiese sido un problema para ellos si no volaran, porque la cantidad de escaleras a subir hubiese sido demasiado agotador. Arf a cada rato apretaba los puños en caso de que tuviera que derribar algo para así detener a la segunda bruja, pero hasta ahora no había sido necesario.

-¡Ya ríndete, te tenemos acorralada!- advierte Chrono empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y dejarme arrestar? Eso jamás- la segunda bruja deja escapar una sonora y repulsiva carcajada y luego lanza varios conjuros de amplio alcance pero algo lentos, por lo que Chrono y Arf no tuvieron demasiadas dificultades.

-Parece que la viejita está perdiendo potencia en sus ataques. Creí que esto sería peor- se burla Arf un segundo antes de dar un salto para acercarse y dar su golpe.

Pero la anciana logra esquivar el golpe por un margen mínimo, y Arf termina chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Chrono lanza una esfera de magia mientras preparaba un nuevo conjuro inmovilizador, y esta vez la bruja sólo puede intentar crear un escudo que la salva del daño del primer conjuro, pero no la ayuda al ser nuevamente capturada.

-Listo, ya uno de los objetivos ha sido capturado- Chrono asegura su conjuro al encerrar a la bruja en un círculo que la debilita bastante-. Espero que Nanoha y Fate hayan logrado capturar a las otras dos.

-No te preo... auch... cupes- Arf se agarraba la espalda como si tuviera problemas de columna, pero por lo demás se veía bien.

-Espero que Nanoha y Fate ya hayan atrapado a las otras dos. Son peligrosas si se les subestima, a pesar de su avanzada edad.

* * *

 **Con Fate**

La rubia había activado su modo de combate veloz para acabar lo más pronto posible con la captura de la bruja que se había quedado en el laboratorio, siempre manteniendo vigilia sobre la cápsula donde estaba Alicia para que aquella bruja no intentara chantajearla. Un paso se escucha cerca de allí y Fate reacciona a toda velocidad, evitando que Bardiche destruyera alguna cosa que perteneciera a Precia.

-Eres completamente ingenua, Fate Testarossa. Estás incluso por debajo de tu madre.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a okaa-san!- Fate logra alcanzar a la anciana criminal y le impacta con un conjuro- Ustedes son unas malvadas que se aprovecharon de su desaparición para apoderarse de nuestra casa...

-¡Exacto! ¿No te parece muy casual que supiéramos que Precia Testarossa ya no estaba en casa?- Fate detiene un nuevo ataque al escuchar aquello de parte de la bruja- Fue una mera casualidad que nos viéramos con aquellas personas que por alguna razón las buscaban a ustedes tres, pero en cuanto supimos que la iban a capturar no dudamos en delatar la localización del jardín del tiempo. Es una lástima que Arf y tú no hayan caído también.

De pronto parecía que el tiempo se había paralizado por completo, y Fate ni siquiera respiraba. La bruja creyó que tenía una oportunidad para escapar de allí, pero no contaba que en cuanto Fate reacciona lo hace para derrotarla. Sus ataques se tornan devastadores y pierde mucho de su cuidado, y la anciana se escondía de todo cuanto pudiera para evitar recibir el daño.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¡OKAA-SAN LES OFRECIÓ TECHO Y UN ALQUILER BAJO, Y USTEDES NOS HACEN ESTO!

Fate estaba descontrolada por la furia, y la anciana no paraba de reír como si ella y las otras hubieran hecho una gracia. En el proceso de persecución y constantes ataques encuentra una oportunidad idónea para detener a Fate, consistente en tener la cápsula de Alicia, y el plan dio resultado: Fate ya deja de atacar, y su cara de furia pasa a una de miedo.

-¡Ja! Sabía que eras una chica muy blanda. Mientras tenga a esta niña conmigo, tú no serás capaz de acercarte, jajaja.

Fate no responde, no comprendía cómo era posible que bajara su guardia y permitiera que Alicia fuese capturada. Si intentaba algo, Precia se enfurecería como nunca lo había hecho antes, así que baja a Bardiche y se queda mirando a la anciana moviendo la cápsula mediante un conjuro. La anciana avanza lentamente, mirando de manera maligna a Fate y sin dejar de sonreír.

-No eres estúpida ¿eh? Ahora te tendrás que ir de aquí y nunca más intentarás detenerme, y te aseguro que Alicia estará b...

De pronto la anciana resbala con un objeto que había tirado en el suelo, muy posiblemente a causa de los ataques de Fate, y acaba perdiendo el control del conjuro, impulsando la cápsula de forma estrepitosa hasta una ventana que había cerca. Fate corre a toda velocidad para detener aquella cápsula, pero no logra darle alcance antes de que ésta saliera despedida por aquella ventana y se precipitara al jardín externo.

-¡NOOOO!

Fate se sostiene fuertemente de la ventana rota, viendo la cápsula haciéndose pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Precia se enfurecería bastante en cuanto se diese cuenta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pongo punto y aparte en esta historia de esta manera, dejando este momento de tensión que pienso que le haría mucho bien, ya verán ustedes a lo que me refiero. Bueno, lo que me queda es irme por el momento y dejarles lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Hasta otra


	5. Alicia Testarossa

**Advertencia:** Empecé haciendo este capítulo con tiempo para que así quede super bien, y espero que la tentativa dé sus resultados :D. MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Alicia Testarossa**

La imagen de la cápsula que contenía el cuerpo de Alicia estrellándose contra el suelo del exterior del jardín del tiempo había sido una auténtica escena de terror para Fate, y mientras tanto la bruja se reía a carcajadas de la desdicha de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal por no poder salvar a alguien que ya estaba muerta? Eres patética, Testarossa.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. De Fate empieza a salir un aura oscura que envuelve todo el laboratorio, y la divertida bruja de pronto se da cuenta que había cometido un gravísimo error. Fate alza muy en alto a Bardiche, y este adquiere la Zanber form, señal de que venía sin piedad alguna a hacer que la bruja la pagara muy caro. Sus ojos se vuelven vacíos, carentes de cualquier expresión.

-¿P-pero qué es esto? ¿Qué es ese poder tan abrumador?

-Nunca te perdonaré...- decía Fate con voz monocorde y distante, no parecía ella misma- En nombre de Alicia y okaa-san, juro que te haré rogar perdón.

La bruja retrocede intimidada por las palabras de Fate, y enseguida empieza a lanzar conjuros fuertes con dirección a ella, y Fate ni siquiera hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para esquivarlos. El resultado le para los pelos a la anciana: Fate no había sufrido ningún daño a pesar de haber recibido directamente los ataques, acto seguido avanza para darle su merecido. La bruja estaba horrorizada, lanza ataques una y otra vez, pero nada hacía efecto alguno en Fate, ni siquiera servían para amainar aquel funesto acercamiento.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUEREEEEEEE!

Nada funcionaba. Fate finalmente alcanza a la bruja y la toma por el cuello, y Bardiche irradiaba tanta energía que parecía que Fate estaba dispuesta a eliminar hasta el último átomo de la bruja.

-Prepárate, porque vas a llorar como nunca lo habías hecho.

-¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?- pregunta la bruja con los ojos como platos.

-Bardiche, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dice Fate sin escuchar a la anciana.

- _Yes, sir_.

La bruja temblaba de miedo, y no era para menos. Fate iba a descargar toda su furia de la peor manera que se le ocurriera.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha y Yuuno**

-Cómo pesa esta señora- se queja Yuuno con la bruja que Nanoha venció a cuestas- ¿Me podrías ayudar un poco, Nanoha? Siento que me va a aplastar en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, Yuuno-kun, pero es que me siento un poco cansada- responde Nanoha con tal descaro que Yuuno casi le protesta-. De todos modos, ¿no es más fácil usar magia para llevarla?

-Te recuerdo, Nanoha, que nuestros poderes están temporalmente sellados- dice Yuuno con una gota en la cabeza-, así que si quieres magia, sería mejor que nos encuentre Chrono y Arf para que nos den una mano...

-¡Ahí estaban, chicos!- grita Arf mientras corre hasta los dos amigos- ¡Wow! Veo que han capturado a una bruja. Chrono y yo también capturamos a una, y en estos momentos nos dirigimos de vuelta al laboratorio para ver cómo está Fate.

Nanoha se alegra de saber que había otra bruja cautiva, y además estaba plenamente segura de que Fate ya habrá terminado con su parte. Chrono aparece con su hechizo transportando a la bruja que él y Arf habían perseguido, y Nanoha lamenta bastante que no pudiera usar su magia en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está Fate?- dice Chrono.

-Posiblemente esté aún en el laboratorio- responde Yuuno haciendo fuerza para mantener a la bruja que cargaba-. Por cierto, Chrono, ¿podrías darme una mano y usar tu magia para llevar a esta? Nuestra magia fue temporalmente anulada y no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

-No hay tiempo, debemos ayudar a Fate- dice Chrono empezando a correr, seguido por Arf y Nanoha.

-¡Hey! ¡Necesito ayuda!- dice Yuuno sin lograr ser oído.

* * *

 **Frente a la habitación de Alicia**

-¡Fate-chan!

La puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrado, y esta vez no había manera de abrirla si no era desde adentro. Chrono intentó de hallar una manera de abrir, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que esta vez era imposible. Nanoha empieza a preocuparse por la seguridad de su prometida, y entonces empieza a dar golpes a la puerta, obviamente en vano. Arf bufa molesta al saber que estaba ante un nuevo problema.

-Arf- la mencionada ve a un serio Chrono- ¿hay algún otro acceso al laboratorio?

-Pues no, no lo hay- responde Arf con algo de resignación-. Esta habitación sólo cuenta con una puerta y una ventana, no hay nada más que permita ver al exterior.

-Arf-san- Nanoha deja de golpear la puerta y mira con ojos ligeramente llorosos-, aún si se trata de una ventana, también cuenta como una manera de accesar.

-¿En serio?- los dos chicos asienten- Oh, bueno, pues sí hay una manera, pero tenemos que salir de aquí y entrar desde el jardín.

-¡Entonces guíanos, Arf-san!

Arf no pierde más el tiempo y corre para guiar a Chrono y Nanoha, los cuales intercambian miradas antes de seguirla. Chrono tenía consigo todavía a la bruja que había capturado. Cuando los tres salvadores estaban desapareciendo finalmente llega Yuuno, con el rostro completamente empapado en sudor y aún con la bruja a cuestas.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Si el laboratorio está aquí- Yuuno no entendía lo que ocurría, y no quería seguir cargando con aquella anciana-. Demonios, mejor la dejo aquí. Total, si se despierta e intenta escapar, entonces Nanoha le puede dar otro golpe y la noquea- finalmente se deshace de su carga y se endereza con algo de dificultad- ¡Santo cielo! Esta señora sí que pesa, es como cargar un costal de papas.

Acto seguido, Yuuno empieza a correr, esperando lograr darle alcance a los demás.

* * *

 **Jardín externo**

Los tres amigos habían llegado corriendo a toda prisa, y entonces notan un cuerpo desnudo tirado en medio de varios enormes cristales rotos. Nanoha por un momento pensaba que se trataba de su amada y se asusta mucho.

-¡FATE-CHAN!- Nanoha acelera y se abraza al cuerpo de la rubia que estaba tendida en el suelo- ¿Pero qué te han hecho? Esa malvada lo pagará muy caro por hacerte daño...

Aquella chica inerte de pronto abre lentamente los ojos y divisa el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Nanoha. Chrono comprende entonces que ella había despertado y se quita la gabardina para cubrirla.

-¿Dónde... estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?- dice aquella chica con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Que esa vieja bruja te desnudó y te hizo caer desde allá arriba, pero tranquila, no hay nada que temer, Fate-chan- Nanoha se abraza muy fuerte a la chica en sus brazos y le da un beso bastante apasionado.

-Nanoha- interrumpe Arf-. Esa no es Fate.

La terrícola corta su beso y se queda mirando extrañada a Arf, sin entender qué demonios estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Arf-san? Mírala, es Fate-chan y la agredieron, pero no te preocupes- continúa mirando a la rubia-. Al menos no te hicieron ningún daño demasiado grave, así nada nos detendrá para que nos casemos y tengamos muchas hijas- acto seguido la vuelve a besar.

-¡Nanoha, te insisto que no es Fate!- Nanoha vuelve a cortar su beso- ¿No te das cuenta que su cuerpo es mucho más chico que el de Fate? Y estos vidrios son de la cápsula que contenía a...

-¡Eso es imposible!- se sorprende Chrono- ¿Tú eres Alicia Testarossa?

-Sí, mi nombre es Alicia- Nanoha se queda mirando boquiabierta a la verdadera yo de Fate, y esta le devuelve la mirada- ¿Me enseñas otra vez cómo se usa la lengua? Creo que se me acaba de olvidar.

-N-no puede ser...- dice Nanoha con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Tú... no eres Fate-chan?

-Si me vuelves a besar así, entonces me puedo llamar como tú quieras- responde Alicia muy sonriente.

Nanoha no soltaba a Alicia, pero al fin parecía darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Arf se da un facepalm y Chrono sólo negaba con algo de decepción. Poco después llega Yuuno, obviamente sin saber lo que había pasado apenas un instante antes.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

-Sí ocurre, quien quiera que seas- responde Alicia levantándose rápidamente, dejando a Nanoha aún arrodillada-. Ocurre que esta chica tan bonita me dijo que nos vamos a casar y tendremos muchas hijas- Alicia se tapa el rostro muy conmovida, como si Nanoha hubiese tenido idea de lo que había hecho-. Sólo espero que primero hables con okaa-sama, niña linda, porque ella es muy exigente y yo todavía soy muy pequeña. Yo, casándome tan joven- su rostro se vuelve tan rojo como sus ojos-. Ya okaa-sama había predicho que no habían hombres dignos para mí, pero no sabía que eso significara que me casaré con otra chica, pero ese beso fue tan bueno y mágico.

Nanoha se sentía de piedra, arrepentida de la enorme confusión que ella misma acabó causando y empeorando. Había besado por error a alguien que no era Fate, aunque tomando en cuenta que Fate es un clon de Alicia, tal vez el error es incierto, pero igual eso no calmaba a Nanoha. Alicia empieza a dar brincos por todo el lugar, y la gabardina que tenía amenazaba con salirse.

-Ummm... Alicia-chan- dice Nanoha tratando de elegir sus palabras-, es bueno ver que estabas bien, pero la verdad es que creí que eras alguien más, y resulta que ya estoy comprometida con Fate-chan, la chica con la que te confundí.

-¿En serio?- Nanoha asiente un poco triste, y Alicia empieza a montar un berrinche- Pero yo siempre quise casarme. Esos programas de bodas son muy bonitos y me gustaría lucir vestido igual que esas señoritas tan lindas que aparecen, y además eres muy linda y considerada conmigo. Qué lástima ¿Pero lo de tener muchas hijas juntas sigue en pie? Si así es, mi respuesta es sí- a todos les sale una gota.

-Yo siempre pensé que estabas muerta, Alicia- interviene Arf-. Al menos es lo que una vez supimos por la bruja de Precia.

-¿Muerta, yo?- todos asienten- ¿De qué hablan? ¡Si estoy aquí, moviéndome como siempre! Aunque pensándolo bien- se pasa una mano encima de la cabeza y se palpa con cuidado-. Qué raro, no me duele ni nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nanoha también revisa la cabeza de Alicia, un poco curiosa.

-Lo último que recuerdo era que okaa-sama y yo fuimos a una disco para celebrar mi cumpleaños, aprovechando una noche que ella finalmente estaba libre- empieza a recordar con voz risueña-. Fue una fiesta bastante divertida y movida, había música, bailamos la conga toda la noche, e incluso hicimos varios brindis por mi cumpleaños. Unos chicos y yo empezamos a competir sobre quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración con la cara sumergida en el ponche cuando okaa-sama fue a traer unas tazas de chocolate, y yo estaba ganando, cuando de pronto la bola del disco que tenía encima se soltó y me cayó en la cabeza. Luego de eso... pues aquí estoy.

-¿Es enserio?- dudaba Chrono- Se supone que tú moriste en un accidente con un experimento que acabó en desastre, y no de esa manera que dijiste.

-Yo le creo- dice Arf-. De todos modos Precia siempre ha estado viviendo de mentiras y secretos, como todo el tiempo que hizo que Fate le sirviera para traerle las jewel seeds, o todo ese tiempo en el que Fate no sabía de dónde venía realmente. Lo más probable es que el incidente fuera sólo una excusa que utilizó para desaparecerse y desligarse de su trabajo mientras se centraba más en resucitar a Alicia, y que parte de los últimos recuerdos de Alicia en Fate en realidad hayan sido trucados en beneficio de aquel embuste...

-¡Pero yo no estoy muerta!- se queja la pequeña rubia- Solo estaba de parranda, y de todas maneras ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Es una larga historia, pequeñita- responde Nanoha poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Alicia-. En estos momentos intentamos salvar a Fate-chan para luego salvar a tu mamá.

-¿Salvarla? ¿Okaa-sama está en problemas? ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Supuestamente moriste con apenas cinco años, y resulta que tienes mas o menos la edad de mi madre, la capitana Lindy Harlaown- empieza a sacar cuentas Chrono-, lo que significa que estabas dada por muerta desde hace casi treinta años.

Alicia se queda completamente en blanco, al igual que Nanoha. Ninguna de las dos esperaba que realmente haya pasado tanto tiempo. Arf por su parte no parecía en absoluto extrañada, y Yuuno sólo contemplaba la conversación a la que no veía mucho sentido.

-Es increíble... yo muerta... hace casi treinta años...

-Sé que debe ser bastante duro para ti, Alicia-chan- intenta consolar Nanoha-. Este tipo de suerte es algo que nunca desearía que pase ningún niño, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte...

-¿En treinta años no he vuelto a ver mis animes favoritos? ¿En qué clase de realidad paralela he parado?- a todos les sale nuevamente una gota- Y tampoco he limpiado mi habitación en todo ese tiempo. Nunca he visto que okaa-sama se enfade conmigo, pero seguro que ahora debe estar furiosa.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora- corta Chrono poniéndose muy serio-. Tenemos que ayudar a Fate a como dé lugar.

Arf y Chrono empiezan a volar para revisar qué ocurría con Fate, dejando a Nanoha, Alicia y Yuuno abajo. La pequeña Alicia aprovecha la ocasión y se abraza fuertemente a Nanoha y hunde su rostro en su pecho de forma intencional y esta, en un arrebato de inocencia, le devuelve el abrazo y le da una sonrisa amistosa mientrass le soba la cabeza a la pequeñita. Nanoha mira a Yuuno y se da cuenta de algo.

-Yuuno-kun, ¿acaso dejaste escapar a la bruja que vencí?- Yuuno solo se da un facepalm.

* * *

 **Habitación de Alicia**

Chrono y Arf aterrizan suavemente en el laboratorio y empiezan a revisar el lugar. Pareciera que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí, y es que todo estaba en el suelo, tirado, desparramado, roto, destrozado... Arf estaba bastante preocupada por lo que le podría haber pasado a Fate ¿y si aquella bruja que se quedó resultó ser muy fuerte? ¿Y si Fate fue gravemente herida? ¿Estará bien, al menos?

Chrono no podía hacerse la idea de que Fate fuera superada por una bruja bastante anciana que estuviera peleando sola, eso era sencillamente ridículo. Un destello amarillo aparece ante los ojos de ambos y sin dudarlo van a comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Lo que ven los aterroriza casi más que si a Fate le hubiese pasado algo malo.

-Eso... es...- se sorprende Chrono.

-Parece que a Fate se le ha salido su Precia interna. Qué horror- retrocede un poco Arf.

-¿Porqué tengo que hacer esto?- la villana esta limpiando restos de muebles y escombros, y al parecer aún le quedaba mucho sólo en la parte donde estaba.

-Voy a ponerlo de esta manera- Fate seguía desprendiendo aquella aura tenebrosa, tanto que Chrono y Arf no se le acercaron-: si limpias todo el laboratorio, simplemente te entrego a la administración de espacio-tiempo, pero si te resistes voy a tener que darte un castigo ejemplar- acerca a bardiche en Zanber form hasta casi picarle la nariz a la bruja-, y luego, en cuanto okaa-san vuelva, le diré lo que pasó para que también ella te castigue. Así de simple, porque de ningún modo voy a asumir ante okaa-san este atroz crimen que haz cometido tú contra nuestra familia...

-¡Fate!- llama Arf desde una distancia prudente- Es bueno que estés bien. Y por cierto, resulta que Alicia en realidad no estaba muerta, acaba de despertar y la dejamos con Nanoha.

-¿Qué? ¿Alicia está...?- Arf asiente antes que Fate terminara su pregunta, y entonces sus ojos se acaban de anegar en lágrimas- Eso... eso es... Okaa-san estará tan feliz cuando lo sepa...

-¿Eso significa que no tendré que hacer esto?- la malvada que fue capturada por Fate intenta ponerse de pie, pero esta le vuelve a apuntar con Bardiche.

-Nadie dijo que te puedes levantar. Tú tendrás que seguir aquí, y no vas a parar hasta que lo limpies todo. Tu crimen no será limpiado ni olvidado sólo porque te salió al revés eso de dañar a Alicia. Ahora trabaja, para que sepas lo que es el esfuerzo y la dedicación honesta, golfa.

Ni Chrono ni Arf quisieron molestar más a Fate, así que se fueron por donde vinieron para decirle a Nanoha y Yuuno que lo mejor sería esperar en el salón hasta que Fate terminara sus asuntos y saliera.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Supongo que este capítulo no se lo esperaba nadie por lo que había pasado antes :p. Ya saben que cualquier obsrvación que tengan al respecto será leída, siempre me da por leer lo que escriban en reviews sin importarte si son confidencias o cualquier otra cosa íntima xD

Hasta otra


	6. Una nueva mala noticia

**Advertencia:** Luego de un exilio forzado y de una pausa adicional por impedimentos de horario, memoria de disco e internet, al fin logro retomar el avance de este fic, que mucho lo extrañaba. Si aún se acuerdan de mí y de este fic, es señal de que, en cierto modo, no habían perdido la esperanza de la continuación, y eso se agradece :3

 **Una nueva mala noticia**

Fate había tardado cerca de una hora para regresar con sus amigos, obviamente teniendo atrapada a la bruja que había enfrentado. Chrono se había quedado dormido de tanto esperar que pudiera llevarse a las tres brujas al Asura para así iniciar los interrogatorios con respecto al paradero de Precia, mientras que Nanoha, Yuuno y Arf estaban entreteniendo a una pequeña rubia de ojos carmesí que Fate no tardó nada en reconocer, pues era un reflejo en chibi de sí misma: frente a ella estaba Alicia Testarossa, en carne y hueso.

─ ¡Alicia! ¡De verdad eres tú!

Alicia escucha la voz de Fate, y entonces, justo cuando por primera vez intercambian miradas, Alicia estaba como embobada al ver a aquella chica que tanto se le parecía, justo como se lo había dicho Nanoha, aunque igual le sorprendía el parecido físico que ambas guardaban. Nanoha, Yuuno y Arf estaban en silencio, a la espera de la interacción que pudiese haber entre ambas.

─ ¿Tú eres Fate, la chica que me dijo Nanoha onee-chan? ─ dice Alicia en un hilillo de voz.

─ Increíble… Creí que habías muerto… ─ Fate sentía que se le aguaban los ojos, pero no termina de llorar ─ Okaa-san estará tan feliz de verte… Pero antes hay una cosa que deseo decirte…

─ Ya lo sé, Fate, Yuuno onii-chan me lo hizo saber ─ todas se quedan mirando a Yuuno, y el chico hurón tenía cara de no entender qué estaba pasando ─. Sé que no debo olvidar nunca que Génesis es Skynet, y que tengo la misión de destruirlo antes que sea libre.

─ Oh, lo siento mucho ─ dice Yuuno hirviendo de vergüenza ─, es que quise ver el final de la película en mi Smartphone, y Alicia quiso ver también.

─ Pero igual sigo sin saber de qué trata esa película ─ dice Nanoha ─. Ya les había dicho que preferiría ver la primera película antes, o de lo contrario me pierdo toda.

Fate decide restarle importancia al asunto y va a paso lento a abrazar a la pequeña, y esta se deja hacer. Nanoha, bastante conmovida por aquel encuentro entre Alicia y Fate, se une al abrazo, cuando siente una mano apretándole un pecho.

─ ¡Fate-chan! Que estamos frente a una niña.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Nanoha? ─ Fate mira algo confundida a su prometida ─ Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

En efecto, quien le estaba metiendo mano a Nanoha era Alicia, y ella, lejos de mostrarse apenada, ríe como si no hubiese hecho nada, a pesar que continuaba apretando uno de los pechos de Nanoha. Arf y Yuuno tenían una gota en la cabeza, y ambos coincidían en que Alicia haría mucho más que ser sólo una presencia más en la vida común de ambas chicas. Chrono se despierta de forma repentina y ve a la tercera bruja en el suelo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y con las manos llenas de pequeñas cortaduras (mayormente por recoger vidrios y rotos y similares).

─ ¿Por qué nadie me avisa que las brujas de Macbeth ya estaban todas listas para que me las llevara? ¿No ven que retrasan la misión de rescate? ─ empieza a regañar Chrono, y todos se quedan mirándole con susto ─ Vaya que ustedes aún tienen mucho que aprender sobre responsabilidad y actuación oportuna. Me las llevo ahora mismo, y les aviso cuando tenga noticias sobre el paradero de Precia Testarossa, ¿de acuerdo? ─ todos asienten, y Chrono se teletransporta con las tres brujas.

─ Un momento, ¿el chico soldado dijo algo sobre buscar a okaa-sama? ─ dice Alicia en cuanto llega a comprender lo que había dicho Chrono ─ ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso le hicieron algún daño?

─ Tranquila, Alicia-chan, la vamos a encontrar ─ tranquiliza Nanoha en tono conciliador ─. Ocurre que fue raptada, pero aún no sabemos quién fue, pero esperamos que no sea alguien que le haga daño, después de todo, tu mamá es muy fuerte.

Nanoha se esforzaba realmente por calmar a Alicia, pero la pequeña estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Parecía un niño pequeño extraviado a mitad de un gigantesco centro comercial (por lo que hemos pasado todos, se puede decir), y el pensar que su madre podría estarlo pasando terriblemente en cautiverio la hacía ver cada vez peor. Fate podía comprender perfectamente a Alicia, pues ella se sentía igual, así que sólo la vuelve a abrazar para demostrarle su más sincero apoyo.

En ese momento, Raising Heart empieza a sonar, llamando la atención de Nanoha.

─ My master, a call is coming.

─ Comunícame, Raising Heart.

Haciendo caso a la orden, el dispositivo muestra una pantalla en la que aparecen Vita y Shamal, cosa que en cierto modo alivia los ánimos del grupo, a pesar que las dos guardianas no se veían del todo contentas.

─ _Buenos días, lamento mucho si acabamos de interrumpir algo importante_ ─ dice Shamal con una voz de pesadumbre que no representa nada bueno para los oyentes ─. _Pero tengo que darles una noticia, y es que acabamos de regresar a la casa de Hayate-chan, pero… bueno, supongo que tendrían que venir para que vean_.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ pregunta Nanoha bastante confundida.

─ _Se trata de algo que no me creerían si se los digo sólo con palabras_ ─ responde Shamal negando levemente ─. _Como les acabo de decir, lo mejor sería que vengan a casa de Hayate-chan para que vean_.

─ _¡Y no nos dejen esperando!_ ─ regaña Vita, como si fuera costumbre que Nanoha y Fate las dejaran plantadas ─ _Hayate en estos momentos está haciendo galletas, y se sentirá muy ofendida si no vienen y las prueban_.

En ese momento la pantalla se apaga y la comunicación se corta. Nanoha mira un momento a Fate, como preguntando si iban a ir a ver a sus amigos en la Tierra, y Fate asiente seriamente.

─ Yuuno, Arf ─ ambos miran a Fate ─. Necesitamos que cuiden un momento de Alicia mientras vamos a ver qué nos van a mostrar Vita y Shamal. Volvemos en un rato

Yuuno y Arf asienten algo vacilantes mientras recibían a Alicia, y Nanoha y Fate salen del jardín del tiempo para luego dirigirse a la Tierra.

─ Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras jugar, Alicia? ─ pregunta Yuuno.

─ Sí, hay un juego bastante interesante que me gustaría jugar con ustedes ─ dice Alicia con una ligera sombra maligna en los ojos, haciendo que Arf y Yuuno tragaran grueso.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

Una vez que llegan, las dos prometidas casi corren hasta la puerta y la golpean para llamar, y es Vita quien les abre.

─ Vaya, llegaron rápido ─ dice Vita arqueando una ceja ─. Pasen, que Hayate quiere hablar con ustedes.

Nanoha y Fate comprueban para ver qué era aquello tan importante, pero el lugar estaba completamente dentro de lo normal. A un lado del sofá se encontraba recostado Zafira, en la cocina estaba Hayate sacando unas galletas del horno junto con Reinforce, pero no había rastro de Shamal ni de Signum, cosa que daba mala espina a la pareja.

─ ¡Nanoha, Fate, me alegra mucho verlas! ─ Hayate se quita el delantal y va a recibir a sus amigas ─ Lamento mucho no haberles avisado antes de mi llegada, pero es que tenía que ayudar a Shamal para tratar a Signum, que está bastante mal después de la paliza que le dieron.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interrumpe Fate, esperando haber oído mal todo lo que dijo la castaña ─ ¿Acaso dijiste que Signum recibió una paliza? ¿De quién?

─ No lo sabemos ─ dice Hayate con algo de decepción ─. Desde hace algunos días, todos nosotros estábamos de acuerdo con ejercitarnos físicamente sin el uso de la magia, a fin de adaptar nuestras formas de combate en situaciones extremas ─ la pareja asiente ante lo que dice Hayate ─. Signum decidió que le iría mejor probar con boxeo, así que la inscribimos en un torneo interescolar, obviamente haciendo parecer que Signum va a una secundaria ─ esta vez Nanoha y Fate no parecían comprender cómo había Hayate hecho eso ─. No fue fácil, fue necesario usar bastante magia para convencer a un montón de gente de permitir que Signum participe en el torneo interescolar de boxeo, pero al final lo logramos. Nos ha ido realmente bien en estas últimas cuatro semanas, pues Signum ha escalado posiciones rápidamente en el torneo, y resulta que esta mañana fue el combate final, y es ahí donde dejaron a Signum completamente destrozada a golpes…

─ ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Signum sea derrotada en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo? Ella es fuerte como nadie que yo conozca ─ pregunta Fate aun queriendo saber qué pasó.

─ Curiosamente esta fue la única pelea a la que los demás y yo no asistimos debido a problemas que nos impidieron ir, por lo que no vimos contra quién se enfrentó Signum, pero por lo que pudimos oír de algunas personas que sí asistieron a la final, aquella chica que derrotó a Signum sólo tardó cuarenta segundos para lograrlo: treinta de estudio y diez de combate como tal ─ tanto Nanoha como Fate se muestran aterradas ante aquello último, pues les parecía imposible que algo así ocurriese.

─ Fue horrible para todos nosotros lo que pasó en cuanto llegamos ─ participa Reinforce en la conversación ─. Era la final, y Signum venía de días de intenso entrenamiento para estar lista, y ni eso fue suficiente.

Sobre todo, Fate estaba sorprendida por la explicación ofrecida. Ya ella había combatido anteriormente con Signum, y podía dar fe de lo poderosa que podía ser en combate, con o sin magia. La idea de alguien derrotándola en apenas cuarenta segundos de combate que podrían haber sido diez era algo completamente ridículo, inverosímil. Algo debió haber pasado, pero si ni Hayate ni los demás pudieron presenciar lo que pasó, entonces sería imposible comprobar nada. Hayate sirve galletas para Nanoha, Vita, Zafira, Fate, Reinforce, y lleva un plato adicional donde estaba la ración correspondiente a Shamal y Signum, pues ya ella se había comido las suyas. A Nanoha le parecieron bastante deliciosas las galletas, así que le pide a Hayate que trajese más en cuanto se reuniesen en el trabajo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Signum**

Y allí estaba la referida, con la cara completamente cubierta de vendas y profundamente dormida. Shamal parecía un poco cansada pero satisfecha con el trabajo que había hecho intentando curar a su compañera. Nanoha y Fate estaban estupefactas al ver el estado en que estaba la líder de los guardianes de Hayate. Era demasiado lamentable para ser verdad. Hayate le ofrece unas cuantas galletas a Shamal y luego deja el plato en la mesita de noche que había justo a un lado de Signum.

─ Será mejor que no hagamos ningún ruido ─ dice Hayate con voz queda ─. Signum necesita descansar, y para eso requiere de tranquilidad. Ha tenido una primera hora del día muy pesada…

─ Ya lo creo ─ susurra Fate al dar un vistazo a Signum.

Era extraño, por otro lado, ver a Signum durmiendo con tal tranquilidad. Usualmente es una persona bastante seria, alerta y lista para combatir cuando la situación que lo requiriese. Fate sabía, por más que no le animasen los hechos, que ni Hayate ni su equipo podrían estar disponibles en ayudarla a rescatar a Precia, por lo que dudaba que fuera necesario contarle de lo que pasó en el jardín del tiempo y sólo causar más problemas.

─ ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes? ¿Han estado salvajes mientras me encontraba en otro lado? ─ pregunta Hayate con una mirada pícara, haciendo ruborizar a la pareja ─ A juzgar por el anillo en el dedo de Nanoha, puedo darme cuenta que ya Fate se ha aventurado a dar ese paso. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Nanoha sonríe mientras tocaba con la punta de los dedos el anillo que tenía en el anular izquierdo, símbolo de una boda que estaba en camino, aunque todavía no había planificado todavía nada de lo que debería hacer en dicha boda. Hayate cierra la puerta para que la actividad en la sala no llegara a Signum, la cual continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

 **Sala**

La comida que hace Hayate para todos saca más de una sonrisa a todos, incluyendo a Vita. Nanoha se dedica la mayor parte del tiempo de comida a relatar sobre cómo imagina que podría ser la boda, y aprovechaba para pedirle a Vita que fuese la madrina de la boda, y ella a regañadientes acepta cuando Nanoha le ponía ojitos de cachorro. Al final de dichas explicaciones, Hayate se da cuenta que Fate no había intervenido mucho en la tertulia.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Fate? ¿Te preocupa algo?

─ Oh ─ Fate no sabía qué decir, pues había tomada desprevenida ─, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

─ ¿Ustedes se acuerdan de Alicia-chan, la chica de la que Fate-chan fue creada? ─ interviene Nanoha, al darse cuenta que Fate no estaba muy bien para responder ─ Resulta que ella no estaba muerta, y ahora mismo está con Yuuno-kun y Arf-san.

─ ¿Quéee? ¿En serio? ─ a Hayate le brillan estrellas en los ojos, mientras Vita se muestra sorprendida, pues todos tenían entendido que Alicia llevaba años muerta ─ ¿Pueden llevarme con ustedes para conocerla? Quiero ver a Alicia personalmente.

─ ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! ─ dice Reiforce.

Nanoha ríe con nerviosismo al igual que Fate, quien ya no tenía dudas que su amiga se iba a dar cuenta, de una forma u otra, de la nueva situación.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono se encontraba en el cuarto de interrogatorio junto con las tres brujas, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ellas por no encontrar colaboración alguna en el caso. Las tres brujas no hablaban sin importar nada, y más bien les parecía divertido ver a Chrono fuera de sus cabales.

─ Lo intentaré una vez más ─ dice Chrono sobándose las sienes ─ ¿dónde encontraron a las personas que raptaron a Precia Testarossa? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

─ Pierdes tu tiempo con nosotras, niño ─ se burla la bruja del centro ─. Nosotras no te diremos jamás dónde vimos a esas personas, y tampoco te ayudaremos a salvar a Precia, no después de todas las veces que ella se regodeaba llamándonos golfas. Ella se puede ir al infierno.

─ Mierda, me están haciendo enfurecer, así que no me dejan otra opción ─ Chrono hace una seña a un guardia para que hiciera algo específico, y el guardia traga grueso al interpretar la orden ─. Si no van a hablar, entonces prepárense para las consecuencias.

Las tres brujas se ríen a carcajada suelta de Chrono mientras esperaban que el guardia regresara con un CD que le da al agente, y entonces Chrono lo introduce en un reproductor que aparece en la pared. Las risas de las brujas callan de golpe cuando empieza a escucharse el contenido auditivo del CD, y una mueca de angustia se apodera de sus rostros.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué piensas hacernos, chico?

─ Nada. Sólo quiero hacer algo de ambiente ─ Chrono se pone una especie de audífonos y se sienta tranquilamente en su silla ─. Como no quieren hablar, pueden disfrutar de una sesión de dos horas escuchando reggaetón en alto volumen, mientras yo puedo darme el lujo de filtrar esa musiquita para no oírla. Ya saben que estoy aquí para cuando quieran hablar.

Las tres brujas se ponen las manos sobre las orejas y muestran gestos de angustia y desesperación, se retuercen y gritan cosas que no podían entenderse, hasta que finalmente ceden ante la exigencia de Chrono.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hablaremos, hablaremos! ─ vocifera una de las brujas como si suplicara.

─ Me alegra que nos entendamos ─ dice Chrono con tono sombrío, y hace una seña para que el guardia pausara el reproductor ─. Ahora digan quién se llevó a Precia y dónde lo vieron.

─ Lo conocimos en el mercado negro de Midchilda, a uno de sus hombres ─ jadea otra bruja, sudando frío y con la cara totalmente pálida ─. Se trata de la banda de Melkor. Estamos seguras que fue él quien ordenó su rapto. Melkor está detrás de todo esto.

En ese momento Chrono no presta atención a los audífonos que se le resbalaban de entre los dedos. En su cabeza no había otra cosa que Melkor resonando una y otra vez, como si dentro de su cráneo hubiese un eco funesto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Fin de este capítulo. Espero observaciones y apreciaciones, que sin duda ayudarán a mejorar cada vez que haga falta. Como sea, me alegra mucho estar de vuelta por aquí :D

Hasta otra


	7. El responsable

**Advertencia:** Como ya se ha cumplido el plazo para actualizar, es hora de cumplir con mi deber actualizando este fic, y espero que este capítulo les guste mucho ¡Ahí voy!

 **El responsable**

Nanoha y Fate, a la espera de noticias de parte de Chrono sobre la investigación, regresan al jardín del tiempo y se dedican a pasar el día allí. En vista que era muy temprano y las prometidas estaban completamente agotadas (por lo de la noche anterior como por la captura de las brujas) decidieron irse a dormir juntas en la habitación de la rubia, dejando a Yuuno y Arf el trabajo de cuidar de Alicia y procurar que se divirtiera mientras tanto. Ambas chicas estaban realmente a gusto en la cama de Fate, cuando Nanoha siente los labios de su amada posarse sobre los suyos, y podía reconocerlos por el dulzor tan característico que tenían, y entonces corresponde lentamente ese beso, tomando aquel pequeño rostro para así tenerla bien fijada mientras… entonces Nanoha se da cuenta que ese rostro era demasiado pequeño para pertenecer a Fate, y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que se trataba de Alicia. La separa un poco de ella y la mira bastante extrañada.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Alicia-chan? Eso no lo debería hacer una niña buena.

─ Es que me pareció que te ahogabas y quería poner en práctica mis conocimientos sobre respiración boca a boca ─ responde Alicia poniendo cara de inocencia.

─ Pero eso se hace para introducir aire en los pulmones, no la lengua.

─ Bueno, supongo que me haría falta practicar un poco más ─ increíblemente Nanoha casi se echa a reír por la ocurrencia de Alicia.

─ No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, Alicia-chan, pero creo que no deberías andar por ahí dando esta clase de sorpresas, que Fate-chan se puede enfadar contigo…

─ Yo no ando por ahí, y esas sorpresas sólo me permito dártelas a ti, Nanoha onee-chan. Fate ha tenido una suerte gigantesca, una bendición de hecho, por conocerte primero que yo, pero igual creo que debería colarme cuando pueda, que como Fate y yo somos prácticamente la misma cosa, no creo que sea infidelidad si accedes.

─ Por cierto ─ Nanoha da un bostezo y mira hacia la puerta de la habitación, comprobando que no había nadie cerca ─, ¿dónde están Yuuno-kun y Arf-san? Pensé que estaban jugando contigo.

─ Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, pero parece que ni se imaginan que escogí mi habitación para esconderme…

─ ¿Tu habitación?

─ Sí. Yo solía dormir aquí cuando el jardín del tiempo estaba anclado a tierra firme en Midchilda, aunque no me molesta que Fate sea la nueva propietaria de la habitación, siempre y cuando no hayan tirado mi televisor, o que por lo menos lo hayan cambiado por uno nuevo.

A Nanoha le causaba curiosidad el saber que Alicia solía dormir en esa misma habitación. Supuso que eso había funcionado como estrategia para que Fate asumiera su papel mientras era educada y entrenada. Se estiró y comprobó la hora, viendo que llevaba casi cuatro horas dormida. También pudo comprobar que Fate ya no se encontraba, por lo que no le extrañó que su prometida no se diera cuenta de nada, aunque en ese momento Alicia casi la toma desprevenida al intentar besarla otra vez.

─ Mejor vamos a comer, porque ya me está rugiendo el estómago ─ propone Nanoha con una gota en la cabeza al ver cómo Alicia estiraba los labios intentando besarla.

─ De acuerdo, se me da muy bien cocinar ─ dice Alicia ya habiendo desistido de su intento ─. Vamos, que te haré un banquete digno de una reina.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Fate, Nanoha y Alicia ya estaban a punto de terminar su comida. Alicia tenía razón al presumir sus habilidades culinarias, mereciéndole las felicitaciones de ambas prometidas, y en eso llegan Yuuno y Arf, completamente agotados.

─ ¿Arf-san, Yuuno-kun? ¿Dónde han estado? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Estábamos afuera buscando a Alicia ─ Arf se limpia el sudor de la frente ─. Realmente esta chiquilla sabe esconderse muy bien…

─ Alicia estuvo todo el tiempo en mi habitación ─ responde Fate terminando de comer.

Yuuno y Arf estaban completamente enmudecidos, pues en ningún momento se les había ocurrido que Alicia pudiera ir allá. Algo decepcionados de sí mismos se lavan las manos y se sientan a comer. Alicia termina su comida y se pone a lavar todas las cosas, cuando en ese momento aparece un círculo de hechizo que anuncia la llegada de Chrono.

─ Traigo noticias un tanto extrañas. Es sobre el paradero de Precia Testarossa ─ dice Chrono yendo al grano.

─ ¿Dónde está okaa-san? ¿Quién la tiene? ─ se sobresalta Fate.

─ No hemos logrado determinar la ubicación exacta de Precia Testarossa, pero al menos sí sabemos quién la tiene ─ Nanoha y Fate se ponen bastante tensas, mientras que Alicia, Yuuno y Arf sólo estaban a la expectativa ─. Ella fue raptada por los hombres de Melkor. Él es el cabecilla de la operación.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio Melkor? ─ Nanoha se pone a temblar de miedo, y Fate se tapa la boca horrorizada ─ ¿En serio la madre de Fate-chan está en manos del primero y más poderoso Señor Oscuro? ¿El mismo que fue predecesor y mentor de Sauron?

─ ¡Claro que no! Me refiero a Stein Corola, un criminal de poca monta que acabó adoptando el alias de Melkor por tanto leer los libros de Tolkien. Él es algo así como una suerte de don Quijote sin ideales de justicia y sin Rocinante ─ todos en el comedor suspiran aliviados, disminuyendo así la tensión en el ambiente ─ Stein es un traficante de poca monta que de alguna manera ha logrado eludir por años la captura, y al parecer últimamente ha estado ideando planes para robar lost logias, aunque ignoro cómo podría hacer eso raptando a Precia Testarossa, a menos que aún no se haya dado cuenta que las jewel shields no están más a su alcance.

Ese cuestionamiento de Chrono hizo que todos en el comedor (excepto Alicia) se pusieran pensativos sobre qué lost logia podría haber en el jardín del tiempo, escondido a los ojos ordinarios, como para que una banda criminal raptara a Precia, pero nadie tuvo idea de qué estaba pasando. Fate aún estaba preocupada por la suerte de su madre pues, aunque sabía que Precia era fuerte como un demonio, no contaba con su arma para llevar su magia a su máximo potencial.

* * *

 **Escondite**

Precia despierta, sintiéndose todavía algo atontada, y nota que se encontrada atada de manos y pies a una silla que se encontraba a mitad de una habitación vacía. Intenta moverse, pero las amarras eran gruesas y no permitían escape alguno. En ese momento una puerta detrás de ella se abre y unas pisadas revelan la entrada de alguien.

─ Veo que se ha despertado, mi estimada Precia.

─ ¿Quién eres tú, y quién te ha dado derecho para amarrarme aquí? ─ pregunta Precia con agresividad.

─ Oh, supongo que debí presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Melkor, y tal como el Melkor verdadero, crearé mi imperio de oscuridad y terror sobre Midchilda, pero eso sólo me será posible si tengo todas las lost logias posibles, empezando por el cristal de Smig, y por eso quise tenerla frente a frente.

─ ¿El cristal de Smigol? ─ Precia arquea una ceja y pone cara de confusión ─ No conozco ninguna lost logia así, y se supone que debería ser un anillo si es sobre el gollum…

─ ¡No! ¿Por qué todo el mundo confunde Smig con Smigol? No lo entiendo ─ Melkor suspira frustrado ─. En fin, lo que quiero es encontrar el cristal de Smig y punto, y resulta que fue usted la que se llevó la llave para abrir la puerta de mi imperio…

─ ¿Qué me llevé qué? ¿Estás loco o qué? ─ dice Precia sin entender nada.

─ El anillo que usted le compró a Gihess Nunce. El muy desgraciado no debió haberlo vendido, especialmente cuando mis vasallos le dijeron claramente que lo protegiera con su vida, pero parece que el buen Gihess tiene la costumbre de verle precio a todo lo que pasa por sus manos ─ Melkor se enfurece cuando ve a Precia bostezar de aburrimiento ─ ¿Te molestaría al menos fingir que te interesa lo que estoy diciendo?

─ ¿Y eso para qué? Ni siquiera yo pude tener todas las jewel shields, mucho menos controlarlas satisfactoriamente. No hay manera de que alguien tan patético como tú pueda tener lost logias suficientes como para "crear un imperio" ─ se mofa Precia con tono de fastidio.

Melkor estaba bastante rabioso. Le parecía bastante grosero de parte de Precia que le tratara de esa manera. La puerta de la habitación se abre y uno de los secuaces de Melkor le llama con un gesto.

─ Parece que me tengo que ir. Aún debo buscar la manera de contactar con su hija, me refiero a Fate Testarossa, pues también ella participó en el robo de _mi_ anillo. Nos veremos en un rato.

Precia sólo bufa mientras la puerta tras ella era cerrada lentamente. Había empezado a comprender que ese tal Melkor, si estaba en la búsqueda del anillo que Fate, Arf y ella habían conseguido, entonces tarde o temprano podría fijar su blanco en Nanoha, la actual portadora del anillo. Precia pensaba que sería interesante verlas a ambas en acción para enfrentar a Melkor, aunque le parecía que el enemigo no les iba a dar demasiados problemas.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación**

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué han averiguado sobre Fate Testarossa?

─ ¿Eh? Yo creí que le alegraría saber que ha llegado la orden de tallarines que había pedido ─ dice uno de los secuaces con un envase plástico en sus manos.

─ ¡Imbécil! ¡Yo les dije que debían averiguar la forma de contactar a Fate Testarossa para exigir un rescate! ¿No ven que ese anillo que ella posee es lo que necesitamos o nos será imposible avanzar en nuestros planes? ─ el secuaz traga grueso y deja el envase a un lado ─ En fin, dame mis tallarines, y más te vale que no los hayas destapado.

El secuaz regañado se hace a un lado cuando ve a otro de los ayudantes de Melkor corriendo hasta allí. Melkor estaba a punto de degustar su pedido, pero al ver llegar a su subordinado, decide dejar su comida para después.

─ ¿Traes buenas noticias?

─ Excelentes, mi señor ─ responde el segundo secuaz con los ojos desorbitados ─. Ya averigüé dónde trabaja Fate Testarossa ─ Melkor abre bastante los ojos y se le dibuja una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro ─. La chica hasta hace poco estuvo dando ayuda a la administración de espacio-tiempo, y se espera que próximamente sea aceptada formalmente en TSAB como una Enforcer. Tiene bastante talento para ser todavía una mocosa…

─ Entonces podemos enviar un mensaje a la administración de espacio-tiempo ahora mismo ─ dice Melkor bastante confiado ─. Tengo entendido que cerca de ella también está nada menos que la chica que es conocida como la lost logia viviente, me refiero a Hayate Yagami y su libro de las tinieblas. El apoderarme de ella y su artefacto me brindará un poder sin igual, y junto con el poder del cristal de Smig será pan comido tener todas las lost logias en Midchilda y alrededores, y así podré apoderarme del mundo. Jajajajaja ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ─ los secuaces empiezan a reírse con su jefe, pero prefiere reírse solo y les ordena que se fueran antes de volver a reír como desquiciado.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ …y si siguen esta sencilla ecuación, conseguir pareja será tan sencillo como hacer huevos con tocino ─ instruye Alicia a Yuuno y Arf, quienes estaban boquiabiertos porque no habían entendido nada ─. Eso sí, el grado de atracción final se calcula multiplicando el grado en escala delta clásico del intento por el coseno de la octava parte del borde crocante del huevo frito que logren hacer del plato de huevos con tocino medido en pulgadas…

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interviene Arf ─ ¿Qué tiene que ver un huevo frito con todo lo que nos acabas de explicar sobre cómo ligar?

─ ¿Es que no prestaste atención a lo que acabo de decir? ─ regaña Alicia con gravedad ─ Da igual que diga cosas que parezcan datos irrelevantes o simples analogías, nunca dejen escapar ningún detalle porque podrían arruinarlo todo por una mínima cosa que falle o no tengan en cuenta.

─ No sé tú, Arf-san, pero creo que mi primera experiencia en la biblioteca infinita era bastante sencilla en comparación con entender lo que dice Alicia ─ opina Yuuno.

─ No te culpo, pues a mí me pasa igual ─ suspira Arf un poco decepcionada.

Mientras Alicia le daba lecciones a Arf y Yuuno, Chrono estaba con Fate y Nanoha discutiendo el tema del secuestro de Precia. Fate no se fiaba de los datos de Chrono, pues no le importaba qué tan accesible pudiese ser el enemigo, no quería subestimar a alguien que tenía prisionera a su madre. Nanoha hacía lo posible por calmar a su prometida, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

─ Es una lástima que la almirante Lindy no esté disponible para ayudarnos en este caso ─ opina Fate para nadie en especial ─. Ella es bastante sabia en estos casos.

─ Yo también lamento profundamente que la haya puesto en arresto disciplinario ─ dice Chrono, también un poco decaído ─. Aún soy inexperto, y admito que ha sido un golpe duro contra la moral del personal el haber tenido que arrestar a tantas personas por aquellas infracciones, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Por lo pronto, sólo podemos contar con que Amy no de nueva información sobre…

De pronto raising heart empieza a brillar, señal de que había llegado un mensaje, lo cual se refuerza en que Bardiche también empieza a brillar.

─ Debe ser Amy-san ─ Nanoha saca su raising heart y activa la comunicación.

─ _Me alegro mucho de haberlos contactado tan rápido_ ─ dice Amy con seriedad ─. _Acabo de recibir un mensaje de parte de un grupo criminal, el cual asegura tener en sus manos a Precia Testarossa. Deben venir en cuanto antes, por favor_.

Tan pronto se corta la comunicación, Nanoha guarda su raising heart, pero tenía la mirada perdida, justo igual que Fate. Chrono pensaba que aquellos villanos habían sido bastante rápidos al encontrar el paradero laboral de Fate, y eso significaba que tendría que apurar aún más un plan de rescate, o de lo contrario la vida de Precia podría correr peligro.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora. No perdamos más tiempo ─ ambas chicas asienten ante Chrono.

─ Yuuno, Arf ─ llama Fate con firmeza ─. Cuiden de Alicia mientras no estamos. Tenemos que irnos rápido al Asura.

─ Claro no hay problema ─ responde Arf con seriedad también.

─ ¿No pueden llevarme con ustedes? ─ dice Alicia ─ Estos dos ignorantes de la vida no entienden nada de nada de lo que les digo para que puedan tener pareja. Hay que ver que no entienden los preceptos filosóficos básicos de San Mariano.

─ ¿San Mariano? ─ preguntan Nanoha y Fate al mismo tiempo.

─ Sí, San Mariano Delgado, el que se señala a sí mismo como metrosexual y pensador ¿Es que ustedes no lo conocen? ─ nadie responde, y eso no le agrada nada a la pequeña rubia ─ Me decepcionan terriblemente, chicas. Pensé que ustedes eran más inteligentes, y no lo digo por que tengan el acierto de estar comprometidas entre ustedes, aunque ese acierto se vea perjudicado por tenerme por fuera.

─ Tranquila, Alicia-chan. Ya jugaremos en cuanto regresemos ─ dice Nanoha con tono comprensivo ─. Por ahora sólo pórtate bien y haz caso a Yuuno-kun y Arf-san, ¿de acuerdo?

Alicia se queda viendo al trío mágico usar su magia para abrir un nuevo portal por el que se van de allí. Sabía que algo serio estaba pasando, pero en vista que no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era continuar en lo suyo con Arf y Yuuno, siempre deseando suerte a Nanoha y Fate en la operación de rescate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como bien pueden ver, dejo para el próximo capítulo el contacto que entablarán Fate, Nanoha y Chrono con los criminales. Supongo que lo dejé por la mejor parte XD. En fin, no estén tristes porque actualizaré cuando toque hacerlo, y mientras tanto me retiro.

Hasta otra


	8. Contactando a los secuestradores

**Advertencia:** Es el momento de actualizar, y como buen escritor y cumplidor de mi palabra, aquí lo tienen. Disfruten, y si así lo desean, lean con palomitas a un lado.

 **Contactando a los secuestradores**

─ Amy, pon el comunicador ahora mismo ─ ordena Chrono apenas aparece en el Asura.

Amy hace lo que Chrono le dice sin decir nada, simplemente va al grano, sabiendo la urgencia de dicho requerimiento. Nanoha y Fate permanecen junto a Chrono mientras esperan a que se hiciera efectiva la comunicación.

─ ¿Estás segura que se trata del grupo que secuestro a la madre de Fate-chan, Amy-san? ─ pregunta Nanoha bastante seria.

─ Lo estoy, aunque la comunicación muestra mucha interferencia de origen, además que sólo nos llega sonido, pero daría lo que fuera por que esta comunicación corresponde a la banda de Melkor.

Fate tenía el corazón en un puño. Tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de ver a su madre, pero al menos se aseguraría de que estaba viva, además que podría saber de qué manera tendría que salvarla.

─ " _Okaa-san…"_

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

La joven castaña estaba preparando un consomé para cenar, pensando principalmente en que le haría falta a Signum. Zafira estaba durmiendo a un lado del sofá, y Vita, Reinforce y Shamal estaban jugando a las cartas, y era Reinforce la que iba ganando.

─ Póker de treces. Mejoren eso ─ presume Vita con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

─ Mmm, parece un poco difícil ─ Shamal deja su mano, pues su juego no podía hacer nada ante el de Vita.

─ ¿Póker de treces? Ja, qué combinación más propia de un principiante ─ Reinforce hace su jugada, esperando lograr su tan temida combinación de picas, pero la carta que saca resulta ser un Jack de corazones ─ ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¡Imposible! Por primera vez no gano una mano.

Shamal y Vita chocan las palmas mientras Reinforce se quitaba su primera prenda (ya saben qué modalidad de póker estaban jugando, ¿verdad?). Hayate ríe mientras veía cómo Shamal animaba en broma a Reinforce para que bailara como stripper mientras se desvestía, cuando aparece un círculo mágico en el que aparecen Yuuno, Arf y Alicia. Hayate, Vita, Shamal y Reinforce se sorprenden mucho al ver a Alicia, pues como se parecía físicamente a Fate, pensaron que algo le pasó que fue encogida.

─ ¿Fate? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─ pregunta Vita con los ojos a punto de salírseles.

─ Lo que pasa es que hace un momento estaba entrenando para mi boda con Nanoha ─ responde Alicia en una interpretación magistral de Fate ─. Todo iba bien cuando un trío criminal dio uso a unas siete lost logias con forma de esferas y pidieron accidentalmente un deseo para rejuvenecerme, y ahora tengo que salir con estos párvulos ─ señala a Yuuno y Arf ─ para buscar esas siete lost logias por todo el espacio sideral y hallarlas en menos de un año, o Midchilda llegará al final de sus días.

(Nota del autor: No creo que haga falta decirles de dónde salió eso, ¿verdad?)

─ ¿De verdad? Vaya que eso es increíble ─ dice Hayate.

─ No digas esas cosas, tú sabes de qué estoy hablando ─ dice Alicia un tanto burlona ─. Tú tienes cara de haber tenido infancia como para saber qué sigue.

─ No me puedo creer que Fate haya quedado transformada en una niña pequeña ─ opina Vita ─. A Signum le dará algo en cuanto te vea.

─ ¡WOOOAAAAHHH! ─ Yuuno se tapa los ojos en cuanto ve cómo estaban las tres guerreras de Hayate (Shamal y Vita estaban únicamente en bragas, y Reinforce recién se había quitado la falda) ─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes así? ¡Mejor vístanse, que ir por ahí así es desvergonzado!

─ En primer lugar, estamos en nuestra casa, no "por ahí" ─ defiende Reinforce, mientras Shamal se tapa los pechos al acordarse también que estaba casi totalmente desnuda ─. En segundo lugar, ustedes debieron avisar antes de venir. Y finalmente, no podemos vestirnos porque estamos a mitad de un juego, y no nos volveremos a vestir hasta que quede una ganadora.

─ Eso me recuerda que Shamal ha perdido al no haber ganado ni una mano, y mi victoria significa que se debe quitar su última prenda ─ dice Vita viendo a Shamal mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ ¿Eeeeehhhh? P-pero Vita-chan…

─ ¡Nada de peros! Las bragas abajo o no continuamos.

Arf tiene que guiar a Yuuno hasta la cocina para que no viera a Shamal quitándose lo último que le quedaba y Vita y Reinforce retomaban la partida de póker. Hayate seguía sorprendida por ese cambio que había "sufrido" Fate, y ahora veía un inconveniente en la boda con Nanoha.

─ Esto se ve bastante grave, y es que tengo entendido que esa dimensión donde lograste acordar la boda la ley sólo permite el matrimonio desde los ocho años ¿Cómo harás para casarte con Nanoha?

─Tranquila, que eso está resuelto ─ dice Alicia bastante confiada ─. A pesar que mi cuerpo se vea como el de una niña de cinco años, todavía tengo mi identificación y mis huellas intactas, por lo que la boda sigue adelante como sea, aunque más de uno sentirá un gran impacto por lo impresionante de mi nuevo aspecto. De todos modos, mi aspecto sigue siendo bastante sensual. Las lolis también tienen lo suyo a la hora de hacer babear a los demás.

Hayate veía extrañada a Alicia, preguntándose si Fate también se habría visto afectada psicológicamente por aquello que supuestamente le pasó, o si así era realmente Fate a los cinco años. Yuuno y Arf no decían y hacían nada para desmentir a Alicia, de hecho les parecía algo divertida la treta.

─ ¡Sí! ¡He vuelto a ganar! ─ celebraba Reinforce ─ Y ahora como la vencedora absoluta del póker, te ordeno que te quites las bragas, Vita.

─ Maldición ─ bufa Vita mientras obedecía.

─ Oigan, ese juego se ve bastante interesante ─ se asoma Alicia a ver lo que hacían Vita, Reinforce y Shamal ─. En vista que este juego ha acabado, ¿qué tal si ahora me sumo? Mientras más estemos en esta competencia, mucho mejor, y esta vez podría ser obligatorio dar bailecitos en cuanto nos quitemos la ropa.

Vita y Shamal estaban boquiabiertas, pues aquello no era algo que Fate hubiese dicho, mientras Reinforce acepta muy gustosa el reto y se viste rápidamente para dar un nuevo inicio al juego.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Amy finalmente logra accesar al origen del contacto y pone en marcha el audio para entablar la comunicación. Durante unos momentos sólo se oye el ruido de la estática, pero pronto se escucha la voz de alguien, a lo que Fate se pone en guardia.

─ _Sí… sí… Sé que el jefe está un poco loco, pero nos paga muy bien y… ¿Eh? ¿Ya establecimos comunicación con la administración de espacio-tiempo?_ ─ al grupo que escuchaba le sale varias gotas ─ _Ok, ok… ¡Administración de espacio-tiempo! Les contactamos para advertirles que hemos tomado de rehén a Precia Testarossa…_

─ _¿Qué hacen jugando con mis aparatos? ¡Ustedes deberían estar haciendo guardia en la puerta!_ ─ regaña otra voz, y se escuchan por lo menos cuatro voces asintiendo con resignación.

─ Es Melkor ─ advierte Chrono.

─ _Así es. Soy el futuro emperador del caos y las tinieblas, y muy pronto tendré bajo mi control a toda Midchilda gracias a las lost logias_ ─ dice Melkor, y los demás podían adivinar que estaba contento de que su voz fuera reconocida ─. _Pero yendo al grano, ya mis esbirros, que están a medio camino entre humanos y orcos, les han dicho que hemos raptado a Precia Testarossa. No se preocupen por el momento, ella está viva, pero el que así siga siendo depende de lo que respondan a mis exigencias…_

─ ¿De qué exigencias estás hablando? ─ interrumpe Fate.

─ _Quiero mi anillo. Me refiero al anillo que aquel patético joyero, Gihess Nunce, les vendió a pesar que se le indicó que tenía que guardarlo, aún si le fuera la vida en ello_ ─ Fate y Nanoha se sorprenden y dirigen la vista al anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la pelirroja ─. _Mañana nos veremos en la meseta sur de Midchilda para realizar el intercambio, sin policías, sin vigilancia de ningún tipo, y sin trucos. Hagan lo que les ordeno, o Precia Testarossa volverá a ustedes en brochetas. Jajajajajaja._

─ ¡Un momento! ─ Fate golpea la mesa, bastante asustada ─ ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que okaa-san está con ustedes? ¡Quiero oírla para saber que ustedes no me están tendiendo una trampa!

─ _De acuerdo. Entonces que alguien traiga a Precia Testarossa_.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el grupo esperó a que en el comunicador se escuchara la voz de Precia.

─ … _se lo advierto, al próximo que intente drogarme para meterme mano le cortaré los genitales y lo obligaré a comerlos crudos_ ─ por la voz todos sabían que se trataba de ella, y Fate se alegraba de comprobar que estaba bien ─. _Fate, parece que ahora si te acordaste de pasar por la casa y viste que no estoy_.

─ _Es que aquellas tres brujas te vendieron y pretendieron quedarse con el jardín del tiempo, okaa-san_ ─ se excusa la rubia.

─ _Esas golfas… En vez de subirles el alquiler, lo que debí hacer fue tirarlas a la calle de una sola patada, pero supongo que ya tú te encargaste de eso_ ─ Fate asiente de modo que Precia lo oyera ─. _Como sea, espero que todo esté en orden en el jardín del tiempo, especialmente el laboratorio en donde está Alicia…_

─ Ehhh, con respecto a eso ─ Fate prefería dejar lo de Alicia como una sorpresa, pero no sabía cómo tratar el resto del tema ─, supongo que no te agradará mucho lo que hicieron esas tres brujas cuando se vieron libres de hacer lo que quisieran…

─ _¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?_ ─ Amy casi se cae de su asiento y retrocede como si el comunicador fuese a estallar por aquel grito ─ _¡ESAS PERRAS DESGRACIADAS SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO! ¡Se nota que no se puede confiar en nadie hoy en día!_ ─ al fondo se escucha a un par de guardias tratando de apaciguar a Precia, y luego se oye un par de golpes, y esas mismas voces chillaban de dolor ─ _Como sea, supongo que ya el bobo de Menkor…_

─ _¡Es Melkor, señora!_ ─ chillaba el nombrado.

─ _¡Tú te callas, que estoy hablando con Fate! El caso es que te hablaron de un intercambio porque el payaso este cree que va a tener todas las lost logias de Midchilda para imponer un régimen imperial o algo así, pero eso a mí no me interesa en absoluto. Lo que me importa es que vengas rápido para sacarme de aquí, que no tengo mi arma_.

─ ¡Desde luego que voy a rescatarte, okaa-san! ─ responde Fate con seriedad ─ Pero hay un problema, y es que me gustaría saber si de casualidad no tienes un seguro de vida o para accidentes por el estilo…

Un grave error había cometido Fate; y sabiendo eso Nanoha, Chrono y Amy retroceden muy asustados.

─ _Hija de puta… ¿¡ACASO ME DICES QUE ME VAS A ABANDONAR!? ¡SI TÚ EXISTES ES GRACIAS A MÍ! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A PRETENDER DEJARME SÓLO PARA QUEDARTE CON LO QUE TENGO! Y por cierto, no tengo ningún seguro de nada_.

─ No es que desee dejarte, okaa-san ─ responde Fate con el corazón en un puño, pues sabía que si no arreglaba el malentendido le podría ir muy mal ─. Yo te lo decía por si de casualidad hay una pelea y esos degenerados intentan hacerte algo antes que logre liberarte. No lo tomes a mal.

─ _Más te vale que sea por eso. Estos guardias pervertidos ya han intentado drogarme para hacerme cosas pervertidas, y hasta tuve que arrancarle el brazo a uno para tenerlos a distancia. No voy a estar pidiendo auxilio, porque el inútil de Melkor no representa ningún problema importante, te lo puedo asegurar, Fate, pero sí te digo que si no he vuelto porque no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy._

─ _Bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno para hablar nuevamente_ ─ dice Melkor ─. _Como les dije, nos vemos mañana al mediodía en la meseta sur. No se te ocurra faltar ni olvidar mi anillo, Fate Testarossa, a menos que no desees volver a ver nunca más a tu mami…_

─ _¿Qué estás diciendo con eso, imbécil?_

El grupo de la administración escucha una serie de gritos de auxilio fundidos con gruñidos de furia de parte de Precia, luego se escuchan algunos golpes y alguien se pone a gritar que deseaba irse a casa con su madre, más golpes, gritos de dolor y otras cosas que nadie alcanza a identificar. Amy, en honor a la vergüenza de los villanos, corta la comunicación y vuelve la vista al resto.

─ Bueno, al menos sabemos que Precia se encuentra bien, Fate-chan ─ opina Nanoha.

─ Sí. Al menos eso ─ Fate suspira aliviada y se recuesta a la pared.

─ Todo eso es cierto, pero tenemos un problema nuevo que zanjar ─ dice Chrono ─. Melkor mencionó un anillo que Precia y tú adquirieron de ese tal Gihess. Eso significa con toda seguridad que él sabía por qué la eligió a ella y la secuestró ¿Dónde está ese anillo?

─ Umm, lo tengo yo, Chrono-kun ─ Nanoha muestra su mano izquierda, y Amy queda impresionada por la belleza del brillo que desprendían los diminutos diamantes del anillo ─. Fate-chan lo compró para proponerme matrimonio, pero no creo que ella supiera que esto les interesaba a esos criminales…

─ Yo tampoco creó para nada que Fate supiera que ese anillo ya estuvo en manos de esa banda, pero al menos tenemos un punto para empezar seriamente con las investigaciones ─ Chrono ordena con un gesto a Amy a buscar todas las lost logias que se encontraban en Midchilda ─. Melkor también dijo que tiene pensado hacerse con el poder por medio de la obtención de todas las lost logias. Supongo que él mismo no tiene ni idea de lo que supone poseer esa cantidad tan inconmensurable de poder, o tal vez está tan loco como para creer que realmente puede con eso. En todo caso, si él desea el anillo, podría ser que el anillo se trata de una lost logia, y por lo tanto la vida de Nanoha corre peligro.

Nanoha se asusta y se quita el anillo para dárselo a Chrono, el cual lo recibe y le dice a Amy que lo sometiera a escaneo. Fate se sentía mal por pensar que, al final de cuentas, no le había dado un buen regalo a su prometida, y por lo pronto no tenía posibilidad que resarcir ese error.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un capítulo más en este cuentito. Me gustaría saber qué opinan del mismo, y supongo que no me dirán que fue horrible ¿verdad? Me retiro por lo pronto. Que la pasen bien y mucho cuidado con o que compran

Hasta otra


	9. El secreto tras el anillo

**Advertencia:** Lo que leerán a continuación podría no ser apto para… bueno, no sé, pero para alguien debería ser contenido inadecuado o perjudicial lo que venga a continuación, pues hay gente para todo, ¿no?

 **El secreto tras el anillo**

─ Entonces Precia se encuentra con esa banda, ¿eh? ─ dice Arf luego que Fate contara todo a ella y Yuuno.

─ Sí, y ahora Nanoha está con Chrono para saber qué pasa con el anillo que le obsequié ─ dice Fate con desilusión ─. Ojalá que nunca hubiese visto aquel anillo. No hice más que ocasionarle problemas a okaa-san y a Nanoha…

─ Yo no creo que le hayas causado un problema a nadie ─ dice Yuuno ─. No creo que hubiera ninguna señal que dijera lo peligroso que era ese anillo cuando lo elegiste, y no creo que Precia lo esté pasando demasiado mal, después de la golpiza que nos dijiste que les propinó a varios de los criminales.

─ Yo pienso que no hace falta organizar ningún plan de rescate ─ dice Arf cruzándose de brazos ─. Más bien pienso que los criminales acabarán entregándose ellos solos y dejarán ir a Precia sin pedir nada a cambio, excepto quizás que ella se aleje lo más posible de ellos.

─ Vamor Arf, que esto no es gracioso para mí ─ suspira Fate ─. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Alicia?

─ Está con Hayate y compañía. Supongo que no pasa nada, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ …Y de ese modo fue que okaa-sama y yo ganamos nuestro primer bingo ─ dice Alicia, aún fingiendo ser Fate ─. Decían que es ilegal que menores de edad jueguen, pero los dejé a todos con la boca abierta con mi habilidad y suerte en las apuestas.

─ Sí, eso se nota ─ dice Reinforce, recordando que apenas minutos atrás Alicia las había derrotado a todas en el póker varias veces.

─ Es que hay que saber hacer esas cosas. Si no se es un experto, entonces es mejor no arriesgar dinero inútilmente en algo que muy posiblemente va a perder. Oh, y una cosa más ─ Alicia mira fijamente a Hayate ─ ¿Me sirves más sopa? Se te da bastante bien la cocina. Se nota que eres tú quien mantiene a todos aquí ─ eso último desagradó un poco a los otros, pues tenía razón.

Hayate accede muy contenta a servir más sopa, y Alicia come como si no hubiera un mañana, pues no era fácil lidiar con un hambre que ha durado casi treinta años. Luego de un rato, Alicia aprovecha la oportunidad para retar nuevamente a Reinforce, Shamal y Vita, y Zafira estaba contento de no estar incluido allí, pues ya había comprobado la habilidad de Alicia, y sabía que sería arrollado si intentaba anotarse. Hayate toma un nuevo cuenco para ponerle sopa y lo lleva a la otra habitación. Alicia, llevada por la curiosidad, pospone un momento el inicio del juego y sigue a Hayate para ver quién más se hallaba allí.

* * *

 **Habitación de Signum**

─ Aquí tienes, Singnum ─ ofrece Hayate a la pelirrosa que finalmente despertaba ─. Es bueno ver que ya estás consciente. Ahora come un poco para que puedas recuperarte.

─ Oh, con razón traías un plato para acá ─ dice Alicia al atravesar la puerta ─. Pobrecita, se nota que le dieron una madriza para nunca olvidar.

─ Sí, tú lo has dicho, Fate.

Signum abre bastante los ojos y se queda mirando fijamente a Alicia, pero el dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía hablar, así que Hayate tuvo que interpretar su sorpresa como si preguntara si realmente esa pequeña era Fate, y la misma Alicia también lo entendió de ese modo.

─ Pues sí, soy Fate. Es que ocurrió unas cuantas cosas mientras ustedes esaba en otro lado, y ahora me quedé de este tamañito. Supongo que suena raro, ¿no?

Signum no reacciona. La impresión que se había llevado hizo que se desmayara, por lo que Hayate bufa frustrada, pues Singum ya no podría comer sopa.

─ Supongo que tendrás que evitar que Signum te vea mientras está en recuperación, Fate. A este paso no va a poder estar al ciento por ciento nunca.

─ Tienes razón. Entonces me regreso a jugar. Buena suerte despertando a Signum.

Fate se va y cierra la puerta para que no hubiera ningún disturbio. Hayate suspira un par de veces e intenta despertar a Signum, aunque se la hacía difícil hacerlo sin causarle ningún dolor.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

Nanoha y Chrono veían en pantalla los resultados que iban apareciendo a medida que progresaba la revisión que hacía Amy de manera exhaustiva. A ambos jóvenes les sorprendían los resultados obtenidos hasta ese momento, no porque encontraran un poder tenebroso, o un potencial de destrucción encerrado en el anillo, sino porque no había nada. El anillo parecía ser completamente normal.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no nos ha arrojado nada? ─ dice Chrono con una ligera frustración.

─ No lo entiendo. He hecho todo cuanto sé para indagar sobre los poderes del anillo, pero parece ser inútil lo que haga ─ se lamenta Amy cuando decide que no valía la pena continuar ─. Se trata de un anillo bastante elaborado, y con diamantes que están muy bien tallados, pero no hay nada más.

─ ¿Entonces para qué quieren los criminales ese anillo? ─ Chrono empezaba a enfadarse a medida que buscaba una explicación lógica a aquello, pero simplemente le era imposible hallarla ─ La banda de Melkor confirmó que ese es el anillo que están buscando, y supuestamente les va a servir para encontrar y apoderarse de todas las lost logias de Midchilda ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? No hay nada. Este anillo es demasiado normal para realmente ser útil en la búsqueda de las lost logias.

─ ¿Eso significa que puedo recuperar mi anillo? ─ dice Nanoha un tanto tímida.

─ Adelante. Ya no importa.

Nanoha se contenta mucho cuando tiene de vuelta el anillo y se lo pone otra vez en el dedo. Pensaba en ese momento que a Fate le quitaría un dolor de cabeza saber que el anillo no tenía nada de peligroso, pero entonces empieza a inquietarla también el querer saber porqué la banda de Melkor lo quería. Tenía que admitir que Chrono tenía razones para sentirse desanimado por la falta de información sobre las intenciones de los secuestradores.

Bueno, este caso tendrá que quedarse paralizado hasta que llegue el momento del rescate. Lo lamento mucho por Precia ─ dice Amy.

─ ¿Por ella? Yo lo lamento por Melkor y sus secuaces ─ dice Nanoha ─ ¿No oyeron lo que pasó al otro la de la comunicación? Eso realmente me pareció aterrador. Hasta sentí lástima por ellos.

Amy y Chrono se encogen de hombros, aceptando que Nanoha tenía razón en lo que decía, pero igual no querían subestimar al enemigo que debían enfrentar, especialmente porque sólo ellos y Fate estaban disponibles para hacer frente al caso. Amy saca varios archivos que se referían a los crímenes de Melkor y su banda, y a partir de allí trata de entender qué era lo que él buscaba con el anillo de Nanoha, pero cada cosa que veía parecía inservible, irrelevante. No comprendía a Melkor, realmente no podía.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ Escalera real. Ya saben lo que eso significa.

Vita, Shamal y Reinforce suspiran decepcionadas mientras se quitaban lo último que les quedaba de ropa, dando así una victoria a Alicia, quien apenas se había quitado la camiseta. Alicia mostraba una habilidad tremenda y lucía bastante contenta y a punto de barajar para empezar nuevamente el juego, cuando aparece un círculo de magia, y de allí sale Fate, sorprendiendo a todos los que allí estaban.

─ ¿Fate? ¿Cómo es que…? ─ Zafira se levanta y miraba a una y otra rubia.

─ ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que hay dos Fates? ─ dice Vita bastante confundida.

─ ¿Dos Fates? ¿De qué hablan ustedes? ─dice la verdadera Fate ─ Es verdad que incluso genéticamente no nos diferenciamos en nada, pero yo soy Fate, y ella es Alicia, quien al final resulta que nunca murió, sino que estuvo en coma durante varios años.

Los soldados de Hayate se quedan boquiabiertos mientras Alicia reía de forma traviesa al verse descubierta.

─ Vaya, parece que he sido descubierta.

─ ¿Por qué nos dijiste que tú eras Fate y nos engañaste con esos cuentos? ─ pregunta Shamal.

─ Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero luego vi que estaban jugando al strip-póker y me dije que mejor mantenía el engaño o no me dejaban jugar ─ se excusa Alicia.

─ ¡Pues claro que te hubiésemos dejado jugar! ─ responde Reinforce antes que alguien más lo hiciera ─ ¿No ves a Vita? Ella es pequeña y parece una niñita, pero igual está jugando.

─ ¡Eso dolió! ─ Vita se cruza de brazos enfadada.

─ Bueno, si así es como lo quieren poner, tendría entonces que presentarme nuevamente, y esta vez de manera correcta ─ dice Alicia, se aclara la garganta y se para frente a todas ─. Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa, practicante del metrosexualismo filosófico marianista, loli de profesión hasta que alcance la pubertad, y futura segunda esposa de Nanoha onee-chan.

─ ¿Segunda esposa? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ Ya Nanoha onee-chan te eligió para su primer matrimonio. Ahora va por mi parte esforzarme para ganarme su mano en segundas nupcias, o en las primeras si algo pasa que te haga decir que no, que ojalá no ocurra. Nanoha onee-chan es demasiado kawaii como para ser soportable que la vea llorar.

Reinforce, Vita, Shamal y Zafira intercambian miradas, todos sin saber qué opinar de esa presentación tan rara, y Alicia se deleitaba con toda esa confusión. Fate no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero prefiere dejar eso de lado para hablar un momento con Hayate.

* * *

 **Habitación de Signum**

─ Vamos, di aaahhhh.

Signum abre lentamente la boca para que su maestra le diera una nueva cucharada de sopa. Ya estaba a punto de terminar de comer cuando la puerta se abre y aparecen Fate y Alicia.

─ Hayate, ¿te importaría cuidar de Alicia esta noche? Nanoha y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de un rescate.

Hayate no contesta. Ver a "dos Fates" le quita completamente el habla. Signum también ve ese extraño fenómeno y se vuelve a desmayar.

─ Vaya. Parece que Singum tardará un poco más en terminar su comida ─ dice Alicia algo divertida.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Nanoha y Chrono se transportan mediante magia al salón principal, precisamente el lugar donde Yuuno y Arf les estaban esperando, y lo hacían ansiosos de noticias.

─ ¿Ocurrió algo, Nanoha? ─ pregunta Yuuno.

─ No. No pasó nada, Yuuno-kun ─ dice Nanoha con tono decepcionado ─. Ahí está precisamente lo malo: no encontramos nada que pudiera ayudarnos a saber qué están realmente buscando los criminales.

─ Es triste, pero tengo que admitir que esta vez Melkor se ha esforzado bastante ─ Chrono se dirige al sofá que tenía más cerca y se tumba allí ─. Dice que busca lost logias, pero sus acciones sólo parecen llevar a un robo común. Tal vez sólo se trate de robo común o un negocio ilegal ordinario, y nosotros sólo estamos haciendo demasiado caso a sus presunciones. La almirante Lindy… mi madre sabría cómo afrontar este caso.

Nanoha, Yuuno y Arf se abstienen de darle la razón a Chrono para hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Parecía que realmente el caso no iba a pasar de un simple rescate con detención, y que no sería posible averiguar nada más a fondo, al menos hasta que Melkor sea definitivamente capturado.

Nanoha se queda mirando fijamente su anillo mientras pensaba en lo triste que podría estar Fate si no lograban rescatar a Precia antes de la boda, o que sí la rescataran y ya no hubiese un anillo de compromiso. Obviamente habría otros anillos para la boda, pero el anillo de compromiso era especial a su propia manera, y era bastante terrible que eso se perdiera. Levanta la mano izquierda para tener a contraluz el brillo de los diamantes, cuando de pronto llegan a sus ojos un brillo bastante extraño. No sabía qué, pero juraba que había visto algo raro, así vuelve a posicionar el elaborado de diamantes, y nuevamente le llega aquel brillo extraño.

─ ¡Chrono-kun! ─ avisa en cuanto se siente segura de lo que vio ─ Creo que acabo de encontrar algo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Vengan todos conmigo, rápido.

Nanoha se dirige a un rincón del salón principal en que se encontraba un láser experimental, atraviesa el anillo de modo en que los diamantes estuvieran en un ángulo adecuado (desde el punto de vista de la misma Nanoha), y le pide a Arf que encendiera el láser. Lo que ocurre a continuación resulta sorprendente para todos, incluyendo a Nanoha.

─ ¡Entonces era eso! ─ exclama Chrono con emoción (no muy común en él) ─ Con razón Melkor se interesaba tanto por ese anillo… Porque en realidad se trata de un mapa.

La refracción del láser en el anillo muestra un enorme mapa de Midchilda, y en un punto específico se veía una figura oscura que tenía la inscripción de "tesoro escondido". Arf, Nanoha y Yuuno estaban boquiabiertos mientras miraban el mosaico de calles y edificios que salían de aquellos pocos diamantes del anillo.

─ Esa es la verdadera razón por la que quieren el anillo ─ Nanoha retira el anillo, poniendo fin a la vista del mosaico ─. Ellos habían arreglado los diamantes para tener un mapa escondido, y ese supuesto tesoro debe ser lo que realmente están buscando esos criminales…

─ En ese caso voy a tener que regresar al Asura ─ dice Chrono, ya moralmente reanimado ─. Supongo que tendré a algunos soldados y agentes disponibles para investigar el lugar para hallar alguna posible lost logia. Realmente Melkor ha mostrado creatividad para ocultar sus verdaderos planes, pero esto significa el fin de todo aquello. Buen trabajo, Nanoha.

Nanoha asiente muy contenta por haber contribuido a lograr aclarar el caso del anillo, y Chrono crea su conjuro de transportación para irse de inmediato. No había mucho tiempo, pero ya había un camino por el cual continuar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un pasito más en este fic, y pronto habrás más cosas que van a pasar. Lamentablemente estaré un tiempo sin actualizar de la forma acostumbrada por haber perdido completamente el internet. Puedo escribir, pero no pudo leer fanfics ni actualizar de forma regular. Lo lamento mucho, pero esto tendrá que seguir así por un tiempo, como ya dije.

Hasta otra


	10. El sueño de Arf

**Advertencia:** No crean que el fic se acerca a su final sólo porque un caso se resuelva. Esta historia aún tendrá tirada, eso se los aseguro. Saludos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, que si llegan hasta aquí es porque les gusta lo que ven

 **El sueño de Arf**

No había pasado ni media hora cuando en Midchilda había un despliegue de una docena de soldados en el área donde había indicado el anillo de Nanoha, y Chrono estaba al frente de dicho contingente. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba desolado, por lo que no hizo falta enfrentar ninguna resistencia en el proceso, pero aún así Chrono estaba en guardia en todo momento.

─ ¡Capitán! ¡Creo que acabo de encontrar algo! ─ avisa un subordinado que se asomaba en una pequeña pulpería abandonada.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

El soldado guía a Chrono al interior de la tienda, esperando encontrar aquello que señalaba el anillo de Nanoha, y lo único que ve es un enorme afiche viejo de una banda musical.

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

─ ¡Es la banda de Los Orcos, la mejor banda musical del mundo! ─ responde el soldado muy emocionado ─ Hace tiempo que no se venden afiches como estos ¡Este lugar debió ser maravilloso!

Chrono, muy enfadado, le da un zape al soldado y sale nuevamente a la calle, en pos de retomar la búsqueda.

─ ¡Al próximo que me llame por alguna estupidez que no tenga que ver con la misión, lo voy a suspender! ─ amenaza con voz dura, y algunos soldados tragan grueso ─ ¡Ahora a trabajar! ¡Tenemos una lost logia que buscar!

─ ¡Capitán Chrono! ─ llama de inmediato otro soldado ─ Encontré algo que le va a interesar.

─ Espero que no tenga que ver con Los Orcos.

Chrono se dirige al techo de una casa desvencijada y a punto de caerse, y allí detecta rastros de magia de protección, y entonces comprende que allí estaba lo que buscaba. Usa su propia magia para anular la protección, tomándole el proceso sólo un par de minutos, y entonces aparece una pequeña caja que estaba cerrada.

─ Ábranla ─ ordena Chrono.

Con sumo cuidado y preparados para responder en caso de una reacción extraña, tres soldados se acercan y abren la caja, revelando un pequeño prisma bastante opacado, y Chrono siente la magia surgiendo de ese prisma.

─ ¿Qué es eso, capitán?

─ Eso debe tratarse… Eso es… ─ Chrono de pronto veía el sentido verdadero a los planes de Melkor, todo girando alrededor de ese cristal ─ Se trata del cristal de Smig, una lost logia bastante peculiar, ideal para quienes deseen capturar otras lost logias. No se preocupen, no es peligroso de llevar, pero procuren tenerlo vigilado mientras lo llevamos al Asura.

Los subordinados de Chrono prefirieron no preguntar qué era aquello del cristal de Smig, simplemente acatan la orden y llevan el objeto hasta un lugar seguro desde el cual iniciar el verdadero traslado a la administración de espacio-tiempo. Chrono ya veía cerca la solución del caso, pues sólo le faltaba el rescate de Precia, la parte que menos le entusiasmaba de entre todo eso, y la captura de Melkor.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ Bueno, entonces dejo el cuidado de Alicia en sus manos ─ dice Fate en cuanto estaba lista para volver a irse.

─ Dale un beso con lengua a Nanoha onee-chan de mi parte ─ dice Alicia de una forma un poco pervertida.

A Fate le causaba sorpresa esa actitud tan extraña de parte de Alicia, pues estaba segura, a partir de los recuerdos que guardaba, que ella no solía ser así. Pensó que posiblemente se trataba de un efecto secundario de aquel coma, o que Precia o Linith tendrían involuntariamente algo que ver, pero ese no era el momento correcto para averiguarlo. Utiliza su conjuro especial para dirigirse al jardín del tiempo y desaparece delante de todos en la casa. Hayate se estira un poco y se vuelve a poner el delantal para cocinar.

─ ¿Quién quiere panqueques para cenar? Le pondré doble jalea de cereza.

─ ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ─ salta muy feliz Alicia ─ No recuerdo la última vez que pasara un día completo sin cocinar, pues siempre me encontraba sola en casa y debía procurar que okaa-sama comiera también. No es que me queje, pero ese tipo de oportunidades las extrañaba.

─ Eso significa que tú debes cocinar, ¿no? ─ inquiere Vita con curiosidad ─ ¿Qué tal si en el desayuno ayudas en la cocina a Hayate? Podrías mostrarnos a todos qué tal lo haces.

─ No tengo ningún problema. Ya verán ustedes cómo me pedirán por más en cuanto se terminen todo.

Hayate pone manos a la obra y se pone a cocinar, y mientras tanto Shamal se dirige a la habitación de Signum para tratarla nuevamente, no sin antes pedirle a Alicia que no entrara para no hacer desmayar otra vez a Signum.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Fate había llegado avisando a todos que Alicia se iba a quedar con Hayate, y esa noticia representó una alegría para Arf y Yuuno, pues ellos todavía no tenían idea de cómo lidiar correctamente con ella, y es que era demasiado distinta en personalidad de Fate, por lo que se descolocaban demasiado intentando tratar con ella. Nanoha escucha con atención el relato de Fate sobre lo que le había dicho acerca de Alicia, y no puede evitar preocuparse por pensar que posiblemente a Alicia le estuviera pasando algo, también suponiendo que debía tratarse de los efectos del prolongado coma en que estuvo. Luego de la cena y de una larga charla sobre cómo estaría todo para el rescate de Precia, todos vieron que ya era la hora de dormir.

Yuuno se tomó el sofá más grande para acostarse. Arf, en un arranque de "venganza", tomó la cama de Precia y allí decidió conciliar el sueño. Fate y Nanoha, como era de esperar, se fueron juntas a la habitación de la primera, y las dos se cambiaron juntas.

─ Mañana va a ser un gran día ─ dice Nanoha antes de acostarse ─. Anímate, Fate-chan, que tu madre estará libre sin duda. Igual no creo que esos villanos logren hacerle nada.

─ Tienes razón, Nanoha ─ Fate se sienta en la orilla de la cama y deja su dispositivo en la mesita de noche, junto con el raising heart de Nanoha ─. Supongo que he estado exagerando, y me hago ideas que no son sobre lo que esa gente le haría a okaa-san. De cualquier modo, sé que le daremos su merecido en su justo momento, y me alegra que estés a mi lado para ayudarme. Y también me alegra que te devolvieran el anillo, y es que era para mí un partidero de cabeza el asunto de que el anillo podía tener algo peligroso consigo.

─ Eso ya no importa, y estoy segura que Chrono-kun ya habrá encontrado lo que sea que tenían escondido los malos.

Nanoha es quien apaga las luces para que ambas pudieran dormir, finalmente cofiadas en que todo saldría bien, aunque en ese momento ya se sentían… demasiado confiadas.

─ Nanoha…

─ ¿Fate-chan?

─ ¿Quieres que tú y yo… ahora…?

─ Cuando quieras ─ Nanoha le da un pequeño beso a su prometida ─. Eres mía, y del mismo modo soy tuya.

Ambas chicas empiezan entonces a besarse, poco a poco imprimiendo pasión. Fate manosea el trasero de Nanoha mientras esta hacía lo mismo con los pechos de aquella. Nanoha se pone encima de su prometida y le quita el pijama con lentitud y deseo a la vez y, una vez terminado el proceso, se dedica a lamer sus pechos, logrando sacarle algunos leves gemidos.

─ Eres excelente, Nanoha…

─ _¡Las oigo a través de la pared, así que no lo hagan!_ ─ se oye la voz de Arf ─ _No hagan sus cochinadas para revolcarme en la cara que no tengo a nadie para hacer eso, que eso me despierta envidia_.

Nanoha y Fate estaban un poco molestas con Arf por haber roto el ambiente que había entre ellas, pero al final decidieron que ella tenía razón y se acomodaron para dormir. Ya lo harían en otra ocasión, cuando estén más aisladas, o insonorizadas. Pero entonces ambas se dan cuenta de algo: no era la primera vez que lo intentaban en esa habitación, y en aquellas ocasiones anteriores estuvo Precia en su habitación, quien nunca les reprendió por ello, y una sombra azul se apoderó de sus frentes al darse cuenta de aquello.

─ F-Fate-chan…

─ ¿Sí?

─ M-mejor no volvamos a hacerlo aquí…

─ T-tienes razón…

* * *

 **Habitación de Precia**

Luego de tantear en la pared para asegurarse que Nanoha y Fate se hayan dormido, Arf se acomoda para así dormir tranquila, segura de que no estaría escuchando a las dos fornicar como conejos en época de celo. Pero la alegría y los sueños hermosos no acuden a ella como bien lo podría desear.

* * *

 **Sueño de Arf**

Estaba Arf en la entrada frontal del jardín del tiempo, limpiando y recogiendo todas las hojas secas que iban cayendo alrededor. La tarea se antoja interminable, y más cuando ella estaba bastante anciana. Así es, la Arf que allí estaba más arrugada que una pasa, más doblada que una cuchara de psíquico y con el cabello tan blanco que casi emitía luz propia. Le costaba horrores el levantar la escoba debido a lo mucho que se había avejentado, y además estaba sola en aquella pesada labor. Estaba de muy mal humor, algo no la contentaba, cuando llegan dos agentes de la administración espacio-tiempo.

─ Saludos nuevamente, Arf obaa-sama ─ dice el que parecía ser el líder ─. Venimos luego de un largo viaje buscando una nueva lost logia que…

─ A las lost logias que les den ─ gruñe la anciana Arf ─. Lo que yo deseo saber es si algún día van a arrestar a Precia. Tengo más de doscientos años haciendo de su esclava. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chrono, Yuuno y Alicia ¡todo el mundo descansa en paz menos yo! ¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar aguantando a esa cascarrabias que se niega a morir sólo para joderme lo que me queda de vida?

─ Lo que pasa es que nuestros soldados no están lo bastante capacitados ─ dice el otro agente ─. Tome en cuenta que Precia es una hechicera muy poderosa, y en la administración de espacio-tiempo…

─ ¿Y para cuándo será que Precia sí pueda ser arrestada? ─ Arf suelta la escoba y se acerca amenazadoramente a los agentes, aunque ellos no sintieron ningún miedo ─ ¡Miren la edad que tiene, y ustedes todavía dicen que es peligrosa! Eso era justificable cuando Chrono, pues Precia en ese entonces ni siquiera necesitaba de un bastón para caminar de corrido, pero ustedes se pasan. Para el día que sí se atrevan a detenerla, seguro que Precia descubre algún hechizo que le permita retroceder su edad, y ya entonces será inútil esperarlos.

─ Por favor, no se impaciente tanto, Arf obaa-sama…

─ ¡No me digan que me calme! ─ esta vez los dos agentes sí sienten un escalofrío recorrerles el espinazo ─ Ya el sólo hecho de estar con Precia un día es como una maldición ¡Un día! Y yo tengo más de doscientos años obligada a estar con ella ¡Estas cosas no me deberían estar pasando! ¿Qué crimen más horrible pude haber cometido para ser castigada así?

─ _¡Arf, ven y quita los callos de mis pies!_ ─ se oye que grita Precia.

─ ¡Tú te callas, vieja bruja! ─ vuelve la vista a los agentes nuevamente ─ Se los digo a ustedes que Chrono tenía muchos más cojones que todos ustedes juntos. Él por lo menos hizo el intento cuando Precia estaba al tope de sus poderes, pero en cambio ustedes, pelotón de blandengues, le tienen miedo a una anciana que ya no se puede levantar de la cama…

─ Arf obaa-sama, por favor no ofenda tanto…

─ ¡Ustedes se van de aquí ahora mismo! ─ Arf se agacha con suma dificultad para recoger la escoba y blandirla como si fuera un bate ─ No quiero saber de ustedes hasta que me traigan una orden de arresto contra Precia que estén dispuestos a ejecutar. Me tienen hasta el cogote con sus ridículas excusas.

Los dos agentes retroceden un poco cuando Arf intenta golpearlos con la escoba, ya veían que no podrían hacer nada más, así que van de allí por medio de un conjuro. Arf hacia una mueca de rabia que resaltaba mucho más las arrugas en su rostro, y entonces continúa con la limpieza del patio.

─ _¡Arf! ¡Que me quites los callos! ¡No me vengas con que te quedaste sorda!_

─ Esa vieja de mierda… ─ Arf vuelve a tirar la escoba y entra al jardín del tiempo, prácticamente hirviendo de rabia ─ ¡Ya voy! ¿No crees que deberías terminar de morirte mientras voy allá? Digo para al menos alegrarme el día

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Arf escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta, y ella, casi sin darse cuenta, autoriza la entrada. Entran Nanoha y Fate para comprobar qué tal había dormido Arf, pero le notan unas pronunciadas ojeras y un aura de irritabilidad que casi parecía ser contagioso.

─ ¿Arf? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿No dormiste bien? ─ se interesa Fate mientras le ponía una mano en el pelambre.

─ Yo diría que fue más bien lo opuesto, Fate ─ dice Arf con una voz casi zombiesca, asustando a Nanoha ─. Mi problema es que no pude despertar en toda la noche. Fue horrible, una pesadilla…

Nanoha y Fate intercambian miradas, sin poder entender qué era lo que quería decir la familiar. De todos modos, a ambas les llamaba la atención saber que había llegado el día en que debían rescatar a Precia de las garras de Melkor y su banda, y Fate estaba decidida a que todo saliera bien, pasara lo que pasara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo listo, como bien lo han podido ver. Agradecimientos especiales a Claire Wong y Saizoh por ser los que más me han dejado reviews (aunque por ahora no tenga mucho tiempo para comprobarlos :/), Les dejo por lo pronto, que debo trabajar para comprar mi propio internet y para continuar todos los fanfics que tengo.

Hasta otra


	11. El momento del rescate

**Advertencia:** Muy bien, supongo que ya es hora de poner sobre la mesa la verdadera parte central del fic, aunque bien les aseguro que no será para nada el fin del mismo. Ahora disfruten.

 **El momento del rescate**

Nuevamente reunidos en el centro de mando del Asura se encontraban Chrono, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate y Arf, discutiendo por última vez el proceso de rescate, y Amy les contemplaba.

─ …Como bien les dije, no podemos dejarnos llevar ante la aparente resistencia notada por parte de Precia ante sus plagiarios ─ repone Chrono ─. En vista que el lugar de reunión resulta bastante complicado para apostar efectivos, y encima ya no tenemos tiempo para llamar a más agentes, lo mejor será que sólo nosotros cinco vayamos y llevemos a cabo el rescate.

─ ¿No tenemos ningún plan concreto para arrestar al tal Melkor y a sus secuaces? ─ pregunta Arf.

─ Tomando en cuenta lo que dijo Chrono, supongo que nos va a tocar improvisar al momento de hacerlo ─ responde Fate muy seria.

─ No importa lo que pase, yo ya estoy lista ─ dice Nanoha agarrando con fuerza su raising heart.

─ Entonces no hay nada que hablar. Podemos irnos ahora mismo, que ya es la hora de ir al punto de encuentro ─ ordena Chrono, y Yuuno se encarga de crear el círculo mágico para teletransportarlos a todos.

Amy aprovecha el último instante para desearle suerte a todos en su operación de rescate, aunque ella misma estuviera segura que no harían falta tantos preparativos. Una vez que se ve sola en el centro de mando, Amy va de puntillas hasta el asiento de Lindy y se posa allí y se sirve un poco de té, y la sensación de la silla le resulta bastante agradable. Se le ocurre entonces preguntar para sí misma por qué no tenía su puesto una silla así de cómoda, y entonces escucha una alarma que indicaba que había llegado un mensaje hasta su puesto.

─ ¡Vaya! Y pensar que me sentía de lo más cómoda ¿Quién será ahora?

Muy fastidiada retoma su asiento y revisa lo que acababa de recibir, lee por un momento, y lo que ve lo deja boquiabierta y muy preocupada. A medida que avanzaba en el mensaje, concluye que después del peligro actual, haría enfrentar uno nuevo.

─ No creo que a Nanoha y a Fate les agrade nada esto…

* * *

 **Meseta sur de Midchilda**

Vientos muy fuertes soplaban en una región que lucía bastante desolada y alejada de todo rastro de civilización, con la única excepción de una fábrica operativa y centenares de casas de variados y muy vistosos colores (pero igual hagan caso en que eso estaba desolado), y encima de una pequeña elevación aparecen los cinco del equipo de rescate. Fate no duda ni un segundo en mirar en todas direcciones para corroborar la presencia de los criminales, y estos aparecen detrás de la única de aquellas casas que parecía estar vieja y descuidada.

─ ¿Tienen mi anillo? ─ saluda Melkor.

─ Sí, lo tenemos. Ahora devuélvanme a okaa-san ─ exige Fate muy molesta.

─ Primero quiero ver mi anillo, o de lo contrario…

─ _¡Ya suéltenme, bastardos!_ ─ se oye gritar a Precia ─ _¡Ya no tengo que seguir aquí con ustedes! ¡Me voy ya mismo a casa!_

Una explosión acaba completamente con la mitad de la casa descuidada, y con los escombros caen varios secuaces de Melkor desmayados y cubiertos de polvo y suciedad. Precia emerge de la columna de humo y se dirige a paso firme adonde estaban Fate y Nanoha. Arf erala que con menos entusiasmo recibía a Precia, ni siquiera quería que regresara al jardín del tiempo, y sólo fingía porque no quería hacer molestar a Fate.

─ ¡Okaa-san! ─ Fate estaba tan contenta que se lanza a abrazar a Precia.

─ No muy fuerte, Fate, que acabo de comer y estoy muy llena ─ responde Precia al darse cuenta de la acción de la rubia.

─ ¡Melkor, o más bien debería llamarte Stein Corola ─ avanza Chrono blandiendo su dispositivo mágico ─, estás arrestado! Será mejor que no presentes resistencia, o de lo contrario será mucho peor para ti.

─ ¡Demonios! ¡Justo cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener el legendario cristal de Smig, y ahora todo está arruinado! ─ Melkor se pone a dar brincos como un niño con berrinche ─ Yo debería conseguir mi objetivo y convertirme en el emperador oscuro de Midchilda, y ese anillo es la llave para lograrlo.

─ Tendrás que pensarlo mejor ─ Chrono se acerca poco a poco a Melkor ─. El cristal de Smig ha sido encontrado y puesto a resguardo, por lo que ya no lo vas a poder encontrar.

Melkor gruñe rabioso y saca entonces tres esferas oscuras. Nanoha reconoce inmediatamente lo que eran aquellas cosas.

─ ¡Cuidado, Chrono-kun! Esas son bombas ninja de humo. Si caes en su trampa terminarás por perderlo de visto.

Melkor no da tiempo para que Chrono comprendiera lo que dijo Nanoha y lanza las tres bombas, las cuales cubre todo de un espeso humo que cubre completamente la vista. Chrono reacciona tosiendo y no puede seguir avanzando, dando a Melkor la oportunidad de escapar.

─ ¡Hasta nunca, miembros de la administración espacio-tiempo! ─ Melkor emprende la fuga corriendo a toda velocidad.

─ ¡No te vas a escapar! ─ Yuuno se pone a correr también y se transforma en hurón para ganar agilidad.

Nanoha y Arf también se unen a la persecución: Nanoha empieza a volar y cambia su raising heart a modo disparo, y Arf se transforma en lobo y también alza vuelo. Melkor se da cuenta de que era perseguido y corre tan rápido como le es posible, pero eso no logra durarle mucho tiempo, porque rápidamente se cansa y le dan alcance y lo rodean.

─ ¡Ya no te resistas más! ¡Entrégate! ─ exige Nanoha.

─ Eso nunca ─ Melkor trata de encontrar una vía para poder escaparse, y la encuentra pasando por encima de Yuuno, eso incluye pisarlo.

─ ¡Auch!

─ ¡Yuuno-kun! ─ regaña Nanoha ─ Pudiste haberte transformado nuevamente para que no te superaran tan fácilmente.

─ L-lo siento, Nanoha ─ dice el hurón retorciéndose de dolor y con una marca de zapato en su espalda.

─ ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Tenemos que capturar a ese miserable! ─ Arf toma la iniciativa y corre a toda velocidad para capturar a Melkor.

La segunda persecución resulta mucho más corta que la primera, pues Melkor ya no tenía el aliento necesario para mantener el ritmo, y Arf lo derriba y pone una pata sobre su espalda para impedir que intentara escaparse nuevamente. Nanoha aprovecha la oportunidad para crear su hechizo paralizador, quitándole así a Melkor toda posibilidad de escape.

─ ¡Muy bien hecho, Nanoha, Arf! ─ llega Chrono junto con Fate y Precia ─ Ahora sí Melkor recibirá el juicio que lleva varios años pendiente. Años de esconderse y de traficar y robar desde las sombras han llegado a su fin.

─ No entiendo cómo es que ustedes nunca lograban capturarlo ─ dice Precia ─. Ni él ni sus secuaces eran capaces de usar su propia magia sin un dispositivo mágico. Si no fuera porque este lugar es nuevo para mi experiencia, les juro que los habría mandado a todos al demonio y me hubiese regresado al jardín del tiempo.

Yuuno se transforma nuevamente a su forma humana, aun sobándose la espalda por el pisotón que había recibido. Chrono recibe de Nanoha el hechizo que retenía a Melkor e inicia el proceso para regresar a la administración del tiempo, acompañado de Arf y Nanoha, mientras Yuuno, Fate y Precia se dirigen al jardín del tiempo.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

Vita y Zafira estaban haciendo la limpieza de la casa mientras Alicia y Hayate cocinaban juntas e intercambiaban experiencias en el tema. Shamal se encontraba en la habitación de Signum y le estaba haciendo nuevamente el tratamiento para permitir que se recuperara.

─ Siempre es bueno que tenga buen filo, pero el chiste es cortar los vegetales y no la mesa completa ─ observa Alicia cuando ve a Hayate sacarle filo al cuchillo.

─ Eso es completamente cierto, Alicia-chan. Y dime, ¿cómo es eso que tú también quieres casarte con mi amiga Nanoha?

─ Puede que mi cuerpo sea el de una niña de cinco años, pero la sola presencia de Nanoha onee-chan me hace querer reaccionar de manera muy impropia ─ admite la rubia ─. Tal vez ya estoy pasando por la primera etapa de las hormonas, o bien sería que sea simplemente cosas del corazón, tomando en cuenta que Fate y ella se conocieron y empezaron de alguna manera esta relación cuando apenas tenían ocho años.

─ Sí, tienes mucha razón.

─ No es que quiera arruinarle la oportunidad de ser feliz a Fate, pero es que es inevitable. Yo también quiero que Nanoha onee-chan me diga que sí cuando le pregunte si se quiere casar conmigo.

─ ¿Y cómo sabes que fue Fate quien se propuso? ─ se interesa Vita, la cual estaba escuchando.

─ Ellas dos son más que obvias ─ responde Alicia ─. Está bastante claro que Nanoha es la neko en esa relación, y que Fate es la tachi donde la pongan, si bien le haría una tremenda falta un aspecto andrógino.

Vita hace una mueca porque no entendía qué era lo que había dicho Alicia en respuesta a su pregunta, pero prefirió no intentar entender y continuar con la limpieza de la sala, cuando aparece Shamal con unas toallas y varias vendas usadas.

─ Buenas noticias, chicos: Signum se está recuperando bastante rápido. Ya al menos puede hablar, y supongo que en esta semana será capaz de levantarse y empezar a caminar.

─ Pero supongo que me tendré que esconder nuevamente para que no le dé otro patatús a mitad de rehabilitación ─ bromea Alicia, y todos empiezan a reír.

Alicia termina de hacer el consomé que estaba en el fogón y le da a probar un poco a cada uno de los presentes, y todos admiten que la cocina de Alicia era bastante buena.

─ Eres increíble, Alicia-chan ─ elogia Hayate ─ ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan buena siendo tan pequeña?

─ La cocina no tiene edad, o tal vez es la edad la que no tiene cocina… Bueno, el caso es que mi corta edad no me impide cocinar bien. Todo está en mucho esfuerzo, tener que cargar con todas las bocas de la casa y hacer volar un par de veces la cocina en tus primeros intentos ─ Hayate y compañía vuelven a reírse, pero esta vez Alicia se muestra extrañada ─ ¿De qué se están riendo? Esta vez voy en serio.

A pesar de haber oído lo que Alicia había dicho, el grupo entero tarda un poco en dejar de reírse para tomar con mayor seriedad lo que decía la rubia. Nuevamente Hayate se toma la labor de llevar algo de consomé a la habitación de Signum y darle de comer antes de servirse ella misma. Alicia aún seguía esperando a que la buscasen para volver al jardín del tiempo, pues ya se imaginaba que Precia habría sido rescatada.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Fate ya había anticipado que a Precia no le iba a agradar nada el ver cómo había quedado su casa después de la invasión de las tres brujas de Macbeth, así que advierte a Yuuno que retrocediera en caso que Precia acabara perdiendo el control, y la misma Fate retrocede también.

─ ¿¡QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI CASA!? ─ el aura de Precia era más que suficiente para hacer que los dos chicos retrocedieran todavía más ─ ¡ESAS PERRAS TIENEN SUERTE DE ESTAR EN LA ADMINISTRACIÓN ESPACIO-TIEMPO, PORQUE SI NO ENTONCES LAS DESCUARTIZO HASTA CONVERTIRLAS EN BIRUTAS! ¡ESPERO QUE AL MENOS NO HAYAN TOCADO EL LABORATORIO, PORQUE SI LO HICIERON…!

─ ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ─ aparece Linith algo agitada ─ ¿Cómo es posible que apenas vuelvo de mis vacaciones tengo que escuchar un alboroto? ¿Y qué pasó aquí? ¿Acaso estalló una guerra?

─ Fueron las inquilinas ─ explica Fate, pues Precia aún seguía gritando e insultando ─. Esas tres señoras hicieron que secuestraran a okaa-san e invadieron el jardín del tiempo, y Chrono, Nanoha y yo tuvimos que unirnos para entrar y detenerlas, aunque hay algo que okaa-san todavía no sabe…

─ No habrán descubierto mi colección de figuritas de orcos y hobbits, ¿verdad? ─ a Fate le sale una gota en la cabeza, especialmente porque podía ver que Linith no planteó su pregunta en broma ─ Esas piezas son muy raras. Me tomó meses reunir los que tengo…

─ No me refiero a eso ─ dice Fate, quien no hacía caso a Yuuno que le tocaba el hombro ─. Me refiero a que…

─ _¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ A ALICIAAAAA!?_ ─ el salón entero se estremece ante el grito de Precia ─ _¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUÉ LE HICIERON AL CUERPO DE ALICIA!_

─ Era eso lo que quería decirte, Fate ─ dice Yuuno ─. Resulta que Precia acaba de dirigirse al laboratorio.

─ ¿Esas señoras le hicieron algo al cuerpo de Alicia? ─ dice Linith muy preocupada ─ Ha sido un infierno aguantar las rabietas de Precia cuando el cuerpo de Alicia estaba en su lugar, pero si de verdad pasó algo, esto se va a hacer imposible de contener…

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono no desaprovecha ni un segundo para llevarse a Melkor a la prisión, y mientras tanto, Arf y Nanoha se quedan esperando en el comedor.

─ Creo que con esto ya se resolvió el caso, ¿no? ─ dice Arf.

─ Eso creo ─ responde Nanoha muy contenta ─. Ahora Fate-chan y yo podremos concentrarnos en nuestra boda, que por cierto va a ser pronto y no hemos ni siquiera iniciado los preparativos...

─ Y parece que no podrás empezarlos, Nanoha-san ─ aparece Amy con un semblante de tremenda preocupación.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Amy-san? ¿Cómo es eso que no empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda?

─ Nanoha-san, no debes casarte con Fate ─ dice Amy con seriedad ─. Por tu bien, te recomiendo que no lo hagas, o podrías correr peligro.

Nanoha y Arf se quedan boquiabiertas mirando a Amy, sin entender todavía lo que acababa de decir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Algo que opinar sobre este capítulo recién terminado? Como bien les dije, esto todavía no se acaba, aún queda historia, pero esa historia tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima actualización. Que la pasen bien, se comportan y no pierdan el hilo de la historia, por favor.

Hasta otra


	12. Una piedra más

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Bien? Así lo espero. Bueno, supongo que es el momento de presentarles un nuevo capítulo, que ojalá y les guste bastante

 **Una piedra más**

Precia estaba a apenas un paso de empezar a trepar las paredes y girar la cabeza como la niña del _Exorcista_ porque no podía ver por ningún lado el cuerpo de su hija directa, y en la puerta del laboratorio estaban Linith, Fate y Yuuno, intentando calmarla.

─ ¿Dónde tienen a Alicia? Tenemos que traerla antes que a Precia le dé algo horrible ─ dice Linith con suma preocupación.

─ Entonces yo la traigo ─ se ofrece Yuuno ─. Ver a Precia Testarossa así hace que me dé miedo.

─ Entonces hazlo ─ Fate se agacha para esquivar un tubo que Precia lanzaba sin mirar a dónde ─. Linith y yo no seremos capaces de contener a okaa-san si se le ocurre cometer una locura peor que esta.

Yuuno no se da el lujo de mirar a Fate para decirle que estaba de acuerdo, y es que tiene que esquivar varios muebles de laboratorio y correr lo más rápido posible para poner en marcha su propuesta.

─ ¡Okaa-san! ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! ¡No le pasó nada malo a Alicia!

─ ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¡DEVUÉLVANLAAAAAA!

─ Es inútil. Tenemos que detenerla de alguna manera ─ dice Linith ─. Va a destruir completamente el jardín del tiempo si no hacemos algo pronto.

─ Si así son las cosas, supongo que no me queda de otra ─ Fate activa su Bardiche en modo Zanber, y avanza abriéndose paso entre las cosas que Precia lanzaba al azar ─ ¡Okaa-san! ¡No le pasó nada malo a Alicia! ¡Escúchame por favor!

El intento no sirvió de nada. Antes que Fate se pudiera dar cuenta, ella misma estaba siendo arrojada hacia cualquier dirección hasta que Linith la atrapa.

─ ¿Estás bien, Fate? ─ la rubia asiente ─ Santo cielo, esa mujer tiene bastante fuerza para la edad que tiene. Esto va a ser bastante difícil de solucionar. Ojalá que tu novio consiga traer a Alicia pronto.

─ ¿Novio? ─ se extraña Fate ─ No. Yo estoy prometida con Nanoha, y Yuuno es sólo el gran amigo de Nanoha.

─ Oh, ya veo ─ Linith se retiene un momento para no reír ─. Entonces Yuuno-kun es sólo el friendzoneado del grupo. Qué tristeza.

─ Esa forma de verlo es bastante perversa ─ dice Fate ─. No te conocía esa faceta.

Linith se encoge de brazos y da un salto para esquivar un bolígrafo que casi le perforaba la rodilla. Linith y Fate estaba cada vez más preocupadas y asustadas, especialmente cuando veían a Precia echando espuma por la boca.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿Qué quieres decir que corro peligro si me caso con Fate-chan? No te entiendo, Amy-san.

─ Les explicaré lo que pasa ─ dice Amy aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose en su asiento ─: Ocurre que cuando ustedes se fueron para rescatar a Precia Testarossa, me llegó un mensaje escrito que venía dirigido a Fate-san. Al parecer hay alguien que sabe de la boda de ustedes dos y que no quiere que se celebre, pero ni siquiera eso es la peor parte de lo que pasa ─ Nanoha y Arf estaban boquiabiertas y completamente sorprendidas, pero no estaban preparadas para lo que seguía ─. Resulta que esa persona, sea quien sea, ya tiene prometida la mano de Fate-san en matrimonio.

─ ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!? ─ grita Nanoha con tal fuerza que casi siente que se le salía la garganta ─ ¡E-eso es imposible! Yo amo a Fate, y-y ella m-me ama a mí… ¿Cómo puede eso ser posible?

─ Di que esto es una broma de mal gusto, Amy ─ pide Arf.

─ Lo siento, pero eso es lo que decía el mensaje que recibí. Voy a tener que hablar con Fate-san para que pueda explicar lo que está pasando. Les juro que estoy tan consternada como ustedes.

Nanoha sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y no se creía capaz de levantarse de su asiento. La noticia de Amy le cayó de tal manera que cae repentinamente en depresión. No podía creer que realmente Fate estuviera previamente comprometida con alguien más en matrimonio, y el pensar en eso la hace sentir cada vez peor. Amy empieza a sentirse muy mal por haber soltado semejante bombazo tan de pronto, y Arf le da unas palmadas a la pelirroja para calmarla en cuanto ve que empieza a llorar desconsolada.

─ ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Acepté a Fate-chan y dejé de lado a Yuuno-kun en nuestra primera cita sólo porque la amo a ella, y resulta que me está siendo infiel sin siquiera haber pasado por el altar.

─ Tranquila, Nanoha ─ dice Arf sin muchas ideas sobre cómo calmar a la joven ─. Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación. Ya verás que la encontraremos…

─ ¿Nanoha-san y Yuuno-kun salieron una vez? ─ dice Amy sorprendida ─ Yo pensé que el NanoFate ya estaba establecido desde un primer momento.

─ Es una larga historia, pero eso no quisiera contarlo ahora ─ dice Nanoha con una tremenda presión en su pecho ─. Fate-chan me ha engañado. Su compromiso alterno significa que hay alguien más para ella. No puede ser un simple error, tomando en cuenta que el mensaje haya llegado directamente a la administración.

Amy y Arf se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo que iban a tener muy difícil el consolar a Nanoha. Simplemente no sabían de qué manera hacer que logre recuperarse. Nanoha de pronto se levanta y revela en su rostro una mirada vacía y aterradora, y Arf y Amy la ven con preocupación.

─ ¿Nanoha-san?

─ Si Fate-chan va a hacerme esto, creo que lo mejor será que haga lo que tenga que hacer… Vengarme.

─ N-Nanoha, por f-favor… ─ Arf se levanta, al borde del pánico ─ Sé que estás bajo mucha tensión y todo eso, pero no creo que un crimen pasional sea la respuesta…

─ Yo no dije nada sobre ningún crimen pasional ─ interrumpe la pelirroja dirigiendo su intimidante mirada a la familiar ─. Si Fate-chan va a querer vivir su vida íntima con alguien más, lo que haré será responder de una manera bastante apropiada, Arf-san.

Arf empieza a retroceder hasta que logra estar al otro lado de la mesa, junto con Amy. Los rostros de ambas estaban completamente de azul les asustaba mucho lo que Nanoha podría hacer.

─ Nanoha-san, por favor piénsalo. Eres joven y puedes hacer tu vida con quien desees, pero no arruines así tu relación ─ ruega Amy a punto de abrazarse a Arf por el miedo que tenía.

Nanoha ni siquiera escucha lo que dice Amy. Simplemente se aleja de Amy y Arf, y ellas ni siquiera se atreven a seguirla, aunque esperaban que un rato a solas le pudiera ayudar a despejar su mente.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

Alicia y Vita son las primeras que notan el círculo mágico en el cual se aparece Yuuno, el cual se notaba bastante agitado.

─ Alicia, necesito que me acompañes de vuelta al jardín del tiempo…

─ Puedo hacerlo después, Yuuno onii-chan ─ responde la pequeña rubia ─. En esta casa hace falta aún que se sepa de mi creo, el metrosexualismo filosófico marianista, y pienso que tú mismo también lo necesitas, que haces notar demasiado que eres un ignorante de la vida…

─ Es enserio, Alicia ─ dice Yuuno al borde de la desesperación ─. Tu madre ya regresó, y está muy preocupada porque no te ve en casa.

─ Entonces esto es serio ─ Alicia se levanta de la mesa y dirige una mirada breve a Hayate y compañía ─. Para otro momento les contaré sobre cómo cuidar plantas de Midchilda y sobre cómo hacer mejores pancakes sin usar azúcar ni harina. Ya verán que esa cosa sí es posible, que yo lo hice así.

Hayate se despide con la mano, y su equipo completo (excepto Signum, que no estaba) la secunda. Vieron a Alicia y Yuuno desaparecer, y después empiezan a discutir sobre lo que Alicia les había enseñado.

─ ¿Ustedes creen que sirva de verdad esa receta de fideos? ─ pregunta Hayate.

─ Yo supongo que podríamos confiar en lo que dice Alicia-chan ─ opina Shamal ─. Ya vimos que lo del consomé funcionó perfectamente, y eso que casi todos los ingredientes que usó eran picantes. Esa niña conoce la cocina mucho mejor de lo que se conoce a sí misma inclusive.

El grupo entero asiente, y luego van todos juntos para ver cómo se encontraba Signum, la cual estaba durmiendo como un bebé, y Hayate tiene la idea de pasar el rato picándole los cachetes, mientras los demás ríen en silencio.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Fate y Linith continuaban con su tremenda y vana batalla por mantener bajo control a Precia, quien no dejaba de gritar, exigiendo que devolvieran el cuerpo de Alicia. Linith y Fate estaban muy agotadas, y su magia no surtía ningún efecto para apaciguar a la bestia.

─ ¿Qué tanto se tardará el amigo tuyo para traer a Alicia? Estoy a que tiro la toalla con Precia ─ dice Linith.

─ Yo también quisiera saber qué tanto se tarda Yuuno ─ dice Fate, sudando bastante ─. Se supone que traer a Alicia tiene que ser cuestión de apenas unos segundos…

Un círculo mágico empieza a brillar, y de allí salen Yuuno junto con Alicia, y Fate y Linith sienten un gran alivio por verlas.

─ Siento mucho la tardanza ─ dice Yuuno ─. Es que se me había olvidado por un momento las coordenadas para venir aquí de vuelta, pero traje a Alicia.

Alicia ve algunas ampolletas salir volando del laboratorio y va corriendo para ver lo que estaba pasando, encontrando a su madre como la causante de todo aquel caos. Ignorando los gritos y las cosas que eran arrojadas al azar, Alicia llega hasta Precia y da brincos para hacerse notar.

─ ¡Okaa-sama! ¡Mírame, estoy viva y saltando!

Precia se da cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de su hija, y así deja de gritar y lanzar cosas, dando paso a un evidente gesto de sorpresa e ilusión, siendo la primera vez en varios años que veía a Alicia. No siendo en ese momento dueña de sus propias acciones, Precia abraza con fuerza a Alicia, como queriendo cerciorarse que estaba viva.

─ ¡Alicia, realmente te extrañé! ─ Alicia empezaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire, pero Precia no parecía darse cuenta ─ No tienes ni idea de cuánto he sufrido sin ti ganduleando por la casa.

─ Sí… yo también te extrañé bastante… okaa-sama ─ Alicia toma tanto air como le es posible cuando Precia suelta su abrazo ─. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres decir con "ganduleando", si quien cocinaba y limpiaba la casa era yo?

Fate, Linith y Yuuno veían muy contentos aquel reencuentro, como si así se le diera un final feliz. Entran al laboratorio y se hacen notar por Precia.

─ Parece que todo está bien ahora ─ dice Linith sonriente ─ Ahora, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba en mis vacaciones? Todavía no capto del todo lo que ha pasado.

─ Se trataba del inútil montonero de Melkor, el de Midchilda ─ explica Precia ─. El muy payaso lo que quería era apoderarse del cristal de Smig…

─ ¿El cristal de Smigol? ─ interrumpe Linith.

─ Dije Smig, no Smigol ─ responde Precia ─. Esos son nombres distintos. El cristal de Smigol es una lost logia conocida por tener la capacidad para hallar y facilitar el control de otras lost logias, si bien no es muy útil por sí solo ─ Yuuno y Fate se muestran entendidos, pues eso explicaba la razón por la que Melkor buscaba aquella lost logia ─. En fin, igual no le hubiera funcionado el haber obtenido esa lost logia, pues para usarlo como se debe hay que poseer previamente otra lost logia, y pude comprobar que él no tenía ninguno consigo.

─ Eso lo explica todo ─ concluye Fate ─. Bueno, al menos todo terminó, y ahora podré concentrarme nuevamente con mi boda.

─ ¿Quién tiene hambre? Puedo hacer un guiso para celebrar que estamos todos en familia ─ dice Alicia ─. Preparé suficiente para que comamos, yo, okaa-sama, Fate, Yuuno onii-chan, y… y lince-san.

─ Mi nombre es Linith ─ dice con una gota en la cabeza.

Alicia se limita a reír y sale corriendo del laboratorio para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando se le atraviesa un círculo mágico en el que aparece Nanoha. Antes que Alicia pudiera saludar a la pelirroja, ésta la carga como princesa y le planta un apasionado beso.

─ Fate-chan, sé que no te parezco suficiente, pero te voy a enseñar de qué soy capaz…

─ ¿Nanoha? ─ aparece Fate, confundiendo a Nanoha.

Alicia sonríe de forma traviesa mientras Nanoha miraba a Fate y Alicia de manera alternante, y así hasta que se le ocurrió qué decir.

─ ¿Fate-chan?

─ Tú ya sabes que si es por ti, yo me puedo llamar como quieras ─ dice Alicia.

Nanoha regresa a Alicia al piso y luego va directo a Fate, la carga de la misma manera y se lleva de inmediato, y Alicia las sigue.

─ ¿Qué haces, Nanoha? ─ pregunta Fate muy confundida.

─ Nanoha onee-chan, llévame a mí también ─ dice Alicia dando brincos ─. Sé que no tengo las tetas tan grandes como las de Fate, pero voy a crecer y las tendré del mismo tamaño. No me dejes por fuera, que también me quiero unir.

─ Lo siento, Alicia-chan, pero esto es un asunto que Fate-chan y yo tenemos que resolver a solas ─ dice Nanoha antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Alicia fuera.

Alicia se queda mirando boquiabierta mientras aparecen Yuuno y Linith, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

─ Pensé que ibas a la cocina, Alicia ─ dice Linith.

─ Es que Nanoha onee-chan acaba de llegar y se llevó a Fate para hacer cosas hentai ─ dice Alicia con la cara y la voz que la hacían ver mucho más inocente de lo que realmente era ─. Tal vez sea que por mi inexperiencia no sepa usar mis dedos adecuadamente, pero no creo que lo pudiese hacer tan mal como para que Nanoha onee-chan no quiera hacer el amor conmigo ¡No es justo que me dejen por fuera!

De pronto empiezan a escucharse los gemidos de Fate a través de la puerta, haciendo que Yuuno y Linith se pusieran completamente rojos. Alicia pega la oreja de la puerta y escucha con atención lo que allí dentro estaba pasando.

─ Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos ─ dice Linith tomando de la mano a Alicia, pero la rubia se resiste.

─ No me quiero ir aún. Quiero oír cómo podría Nanoha onee-chan usar su lengua y dedos conmigo…

─ No digas esa clase de cosas tan pervertidas ─ replica Yuuno completamente rojo de vergüenza.

─ Vamos, Yuuno onii-chan, que no hay nada más trágico que andar de princeso por la vida. Eso es incluso peor que simplemente ser un ignorante de la vida. No tiene nada de malo pensar en el sexo de vez en cuando, o a cada rato cuando esa persona te gusta un mundo… Wow, ese gemido sí que sonó fuerte. Yo creía que Fate era la tachi y Nanoha onee-chan la neko, pero con esto confirmo lo contrario. No me importa. Si es con Nanoha onee-chan, puedo vivir con ese rol en la cama…

No pudiendo aguantar más las palabras de Alicia ni los intensos gemidos de Fate que ganaban decibelios tras la puerta, Yuuno y Linith toman a Alicia y se la llevan cargando de allí, y Alicia ruega que la soltaran porque quería seguir escuchando lo que hacían Nanoha y Fate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una nueva aventura empieza a partir de este capítulo, y un nuevo obstáculo se abre a la boda. Seguro que quieren saber cómo ha de continuar esto, pero lo mejor será esperar al próximo capítulo. Saludos a Claire Wong, esta curiosa mezcla entre las dos más probables parejas de Leon, o al menos así será hasta que lo desmienta o algo :p

Hasta otra


	13. Un compromiso olvidado

**Advertencia:** Si han llegado hasta aquí, es porque les parece interesante la parte que hace poco puse como nuevo obstáculo para la boda, a menos que los reviews digan lo contrario. Bueno, en cualquier caso, les invito a leer, y espero que les guste :D

 **Un compromiso olvidado**

Fate estaba tirada sobre la cama, desnuda y completamente agotada, al punto que le costaba un poco respirar, mientras Nanoha, que yacía a su lado, estaba con una cara de sentirse satisfecha con lo que había hecho, y abrazaba a Fate con un solo brazo.

─ Nanoha… eso ha sido… Estuviste más intensa que nunca…

Nanoha no dice nada. Estaba tan silenciosa que ni siquiera se podía decir que estaba dormida, porque al menos se podrían oír unos leves ronquidos entre su respiración. Fate alza la vista y nota que Nanoha había cambiado su rostro por uno serio, y eso por alguna razón le dio una mala señal a la rubia.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Nanoha? ¿Qué tienes que te veo tan mal?

─ Fate-chan… ─ para sorpresa de Fate, los ojos de Nanoha se anegaron repentinamente en lágrimas ─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

─ ¿Decirte qué, Nanoha?

─ No finjas, que sabes que no me puedes engañar ─ Nanoha entonces deja de abrazar a Fate y se separa un poco ─. Me estabas ocultando que tienes a alguien más en tu vida, y que incluso te ibas a casar en secreto con esa persona.

─ Sigo sin entender nada ─ Fate sentía que esa explicación tan rara la estaba sacando de quicio ─. Yo no tengo a nadie más con quien compartir este sentimiento que tengo por ti y por nadie más. No sé de dónde sacas eso que me he comprometido con alguien más, y te digo que quien te haya dicho eso debe estar mintiendo.

Nanoha deseaba creer en lo que Fate le estaba diciendo, pero aún mantiene la corta distancia con Fate. En la habitación reinaba un profundo silencio que hacía que todo se viera más oscuro de lo que realmente era, pero los rostros de ambas eran perfectamente visibles, por lo que Fate notaba con absoluta claridad la tristeza en el rostro de su prometida y amante, por lo que corta la distancia y la abraza con dulzura.

─ Nanoha, no sé lo que te pasa, pero te aseguro que eres única ante mis ojos y mi corazón, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

─ Fate-chan, ¿me prometes que no me estás escondiendo nada?

─ Bueno… ─ la duda de Fate hace que Nanoha se sintiera desesperanzada por un momento ─ ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que me quedé hasta tarde entrenando con Signum? En realidad estaba con okaa-san porque ella apostó todo mi dinero en un juego de fútbol en la Tierra, y resulta que el equipo que ella ligaba perdió por goleada, y por eso no pudimos salir al otro día al parque como querías. Pero fuera de eso, te aseguro que no te guardo ningún secreto.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Me juras que no estás por casarte con nadie en secreto?

─ Claro que sí. Tú sabes que todo cuanto hago lo hablo contigo, Nanoha.

─ ¿Y me juras que nunca, jamás, te casarás con nadie más que yo sin que me entere?

─ Esa pregunta es un poco rara, pero también te lo prometo.

Fate y Nanoha se besan apasionadamente, y sus manos se paseaban en la espalda de la otra con desesperación y ansias. Ya ambas estaban listas para empezar nuevamente a hacerlo, y esta vez Fate, olvidando su agotamiento, jugaría un papel más activo, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Entre besos y caricias frenéticas, ambas chicas usaban un muslo para rozar lentamente la entrepierna de la otra, y Fate empieza a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Nanoha para luego seguir con el cuello, todo con el fin de hacerla gemir, pues la voz con que lo hacía le excitaba, y a veces hasta le hacía perder el control. Nanoha agarraba con fuerza el cabello para que continuara, pues le estaba gustando mucho.

─ Fate-chan… Fate-chan…

Sin previo aviso, Fate toma las caderas de Nanoha y la hace voltearse para que quedara boca abajo, su boca muda su trabajo al sexo hinchao de la pelirroja, donde introduce una y otra vez la lengua, mientras sus dedos jugaban a placer con su clítoris. Fate había empezado bien aquel acto de reconciliación.

* * *

 **Cocina**

Alicia estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba una tonada, y Yuuno, Precia y Linith estaban sentados en la mesa, cuando se empiezan a escuchar gemidos de placer provenientes de la habitación de arriba. Alicia de pronto apretaba furiosa los dientes y se pone a llorar de rabia, y casi tiraba accidentalmente los huevos de la sartén por estar más pendiente de lo que hacían Fate y Nanoha.

─ Se les nota muy intensas esta vez ─ opina Precia con cara neutral.

─ Cómo se nota que hice falta durante mis vacaciones ─ dice por su parte Linith.

─ Es verdad. Fate y Nanoha aprovecharon tu ausencia para hacerlo en cualquier parte del jardín del tiempo que se les ocurriera. Creo que los únicos lugares donde no lo han intentado hasta ahora son el laboratorio, mi habitación y el cuarto de eliminación de basuras ─ dice Precia, aún sin darle importancia a lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y qué hay de mi habitación? ─ Linith empezaba a sentirse asustada por la respuesta.

─ No lo sé. Tal vez debas preguntárselo a Fate.

─ Esto es inaudito ─ Alicia cortaba con tanta fuerza las verduras que casi rajaba el mesón de la cocina ─. Yo debería estar ahí, pero Nanoha onee-chan y Fate consideran que soy muy pequeña y no quieren que me una... ¡YA BÁJENLE AL RUIDO! ¡SI NO INVITAN TAMPOCO CAUSEN ENVIDIA!

Yuuno estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no tenía ningún modo de escapar de aquellos ruidos sin darle a las demás la impresión de ser grosero o loco, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con simplemente encogerse en su asiento. Precia leía tranquilamente una revista, como si no estuviera oyendo nada, y Linith no podía sino asombrarse por la habilidad de su maestra para permanecer indiferente ante lo que pasaba.

─ Precia, ¿no te preocupa lo indiscreta que pueda ser Fate allá arriba?

─ Yo opino que es mejor dejarla, y de todos modos oírla no me hace sentir nada. El tiempo que estuve casada con el padre de Alicia me hizo perder completamente la fe en el sexo. A veces yo misma me preguntó cómo logré tener a Alicia, con lo blandengue y aburrido que era mi marido, tanto que muchas veces era yo quien debía violarlo, pero luego se me quitaban las ganas porque era casi lo mismo que violar un cadáver, con la única diferencia de que mi marido respiraba, aunque no se notaba mucho.

─ Esa clase de cosas no creo que debamos discutirlo enfrente de Alicia ─ sugiere Yuuno con la cabeza bastante gacha ─. Miremos que todavía viene de levantarse de la tumba hace poco.

─ Con mi hija nunca he tenido razones para reservarme nada ─ replica Precia con decisión ─. Aunque debo admitir que su conducta está un poco modificada, porque antes tenía la costumbre de levantarle la falda a sus amiguitas de la escuela, pero era siempre en broma y no por una lascivia desbordante.

─ Tienes razón, okaa-sama ─ Alicia pone todas las verduras en una cacerola al fuego y se sienta en la mesa, justo al lado de Precia ─. Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes no me sentía de esta manera, con ganas de desnudarme delante de la persona que más me gustara, ni tampoco solía pensar en todas estas cosas que ahora pienso hacerle a Nanoha onee-chan ¿Acaso me hiciste algo mientras estaba congelada?

─ Te cloné, eso lo admito, pero fuera de eso, lo único que hice que te alterara fue que conecté a tu contenedor de forma inalámbrica un reproductor DVD y puse programas educativos para que tu cerebro se mantuviera en forma mientras buscaba la manera de resucitarte.

─ Un momento, ¿dijiste que ese reproductor era para alimentar el cerebro de Alicia? ─ Linith de pronto se pone pálida como si fuera de cera ─ Demonios, ¿qué he hecho?

─ ¿Qué has hecho de qué? ─ se extraña Precia.

─ Yo creí que ese reproductor era sólo para entretenimiento personal, y en algunas ocasiones lo llevaba a mi habitación para ver hentai ─ a Yuuno y Alicia se les cae la mandíbula, y Precia sólo abre un poco más los ojos ─. Todo esto indica que es mi culpa que Alicia se convirtiera en una degenerada. Perdóname, por favor. Es que a veces me siento sola y no tengo a nadie para salir a ningún lado.

─ Con que era eso ─ Alicia estaba completamente sorprendida de saber la razón por la que ahora era así, aunque no es que condenara a Linith ni nada de eso.

─ Bueno, al menos eso no es como si Alicia ahora fuera una enemiga por eso, así que puedo pasarlo ─ dice Precia con bastante calma y luego abraza a su hija.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Nanoha y Fate finalmente bajaban para comer, pero la comida de ellas ya estaba fría, y Alicia, a modo de represalia, no les dejó recalentarla, por lo que ambas tuvieron que conformarse. A todos (excepto Precia) les costaba actuar normal delante de ellas, especialmente después de tener que escuchar casi dos horas continuas de gemidos y jueguitos sexuales que alteraron a todos de los nervios, si bien Precia continuaba como si nada. Justo en ese momento llegaba Arf para ver cómo iban las cosas, y se extrañó de ver que Nanoha y Fate estuvieran bien nuevamente.

─ Qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que Nanoha iba a cometer una locura o algo así.

─ ¿A qué refieres, Arf? ─ dice Fate.

─ Es que Amy recibió un mensaje de amenaza en la que advertía que Nanoha y tú no debían casarse porque tú ya estabas prometida con alguien, y Nanoha parecía que iba a perder la cabeza en cuanto Amy nos lo comentó.

─ Pero eso es imposible ─ replica Fate, pues no podía creer lo que le decían ─. Yo no tengo ningún otro compromiso con nadie, ni recuerdo haber salido de forma romántica con nadie que no sea Nanoha…

─ Pues es comprensible, porque Alicia apenas sí llegó a conocerlo ─ Interviene Precia ─. Si dice que está comprometido contigo, entonces creo saber de quién se trata, aunque se tardó mucho en volver a aparecer.

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ dice Fate completamente sorprendida.

─ Su nombre es Cherokee, y es hijo del dueño de la corporación que financiaba las investigaciones en las que yo solía trabajar ─ empieza Precia como si buscara un recuerdo bastante lejano ─. Él era compañero de escuela de Alicia, aunque no eran precisamente muy buenos amigos, de hecho, recuerdo que la última vez que se vieron se pusieron a pelear enfrente de la escuela. La razón era que Alicia hizo que Cherokee quedara en ridículo al hacer que quedara con los pantalones abajo a mitad de las clases de pintura con los dedos, y encima el chiquillo tenía las pantaletas de Alicia que le hizo ponerse a modo de trampa, y desde entonces Cherokee juró que jamás se olvidaría de esa afrenta.

─ Espere un momento, por favor ─ interrumpe Nanoha, pues sentía que había perdido el hilo de la historia ─ ¿Cómo es posible que Fate-chan, o Alicia-chan, alguna de las dos, quedara comprometida con ese chico si tanto se detestaban entre sí?

─ Eso fue un terrible accidente, y los culpables fuimos su padre y yo ─ Precia se toma un tiempo para respirar pausadamente antes de continuar, como si lo que viniera le alterara ─. Él y yo estábamos borrachos, bastante borrachos, y es que estábamos celebrando el éxito de un producto que serviría para potenciar las maquinarias de construcción en Midchilda, y recuerdo que nos dijimos en broma que Alicia y Cherokee parecían un matrimonio de tanto que se peleaban, y entonces acordamos que los dos se iban a casar. Por supuesto, jamás le comenté nada a Alicia, pues el trato fue más en broma que en serio, además que estábamos completamente mareados de tanto beber, y encima creí que ese hombre no iba a acordarse de nada. Veo que me equivoqué, y hasta le contó a su hijo lo del trato y todo.

─ Pero sigo sin entender por qué el tal Cherokee se aparece de pronto a reclamar en matrimonio a Fate-chan, si se supone que le guarda resentimiento a Alicia-chan.

─ Ni yo lo entiendo. Escuché que Cherokee fue enviado a prisión hace algunos de años por evasión de impuestos, pero dudo que eso le hiciera olvidar las peleas que tenía con Alicia. Y además creo que esa broma que Alicia le jugó fue bastante pesada, e incluso esa noche fue de las pocas veces que la regañé, porque las bromas se deben gastar con moderación. Aún recuerdo esa vez que mi marido, para celebrar un aniversario más de nuestro gris matrimonio, y que ya yo estaba embarazada y a mitad de espera por el nacimiento de Alicia, me dijo en broma que íbamos a recrear el momento de nuestra luna de miel. Eso no me agradó nada, porque les juro que esa noche había sido la más aburrida que haya tenido en toda mi vida, y no quería repetirla jamás.

─ ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? ─ pregunta Fate.

─ Bueno, digamos que allí radica la razón por la que ni Alicia ni tú conocieron jamás a su padre.

Fate, Nanoha y Arf miraban con cierto nerviosismo a Precia, y es que no hizo ninguna falta que Precia entrara en más detalles para saber qué había hecho con su marido aquella vez. Alicia estaba limpiando al lado de Linith, y ninguna de las dos había escuchado el relato de Precia por lo ocupadas y concentradas que estaban. En cuanto a Fate y Nanoha, un nuevo obstáculo se cernía frente a ellas, y esta vez el obstáculo interfería directamente con el matrimonio que estaba muy cerca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esto no será demasiado largo, y no creo que el fic rebase los veinte capítulos cuanto mucho (aunque ideas no me faltan para hacer una secuela luego que termine este fic). En todo caso, les dedico un gran saludo y bastantes deseos buenos, especialmente a Claire por su lealtad con la historia.

Hasta otra


	14. Solución a una rabieta

**Advertencia:** Un saludo a todos, leales lectores de este fanfic. Ya saben que esta historia todavía no se acaba, y es que me gusta darle largas a las historias a veces. Bueno, ya no los distraigo más y les dejo leer.

 **Solución a una rabieta**

Lindy Harlaown se sentía maravillosamente al estar nuevamente libre y retomando su puesto en la comandancia del Asura. Chrono también se veía un poco aliviado, pues los últimos informes dados por Amy le hicieron pasar un mal rato, pues se suponía que su ocupación era la investigación e interrogatorio del grupo de Melkor, y ahora tenía el nuevo caso del Chantaje del tal Cherokee, por lo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que se acumularan tantos casos tan rápidamente. Con Lindy al mando, lo normal era que después de resolverse un caso, simplemente tocaba estar algunos días haciendo patrullaje por los distintos lugares supervisados por la administración espacio-tiempo antes de tener que atender un nuevo caso. Lindy sabía el dilema por el que estaba pasando Chrono, y eso sirvió para que estuviera más ansiosa por empezar a trabajar en la búsqueda y captura de Cherokee.

─ Ya se ha completado la liberación de todos los soldados amonestados ─ anuncia Amy desde su puesto.

─ Esas son buenas noticias ─ Lindy empieza a servirse su tan extrañado té y bebe un sorbo ─. Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo en mi ausencia, Chrono. Puedes dedicarte tranquilamente a tus interrogatorios, que yo me hago cargo del resto.

─ Entendido ─ dice Chrono con un gran alivio, pues por dentro temía que Lindy pudiera estar enojada por el castigo que le había impuesto algunos días atrás.

─ Veo que lo ha tomado con bastante gallardía, almirante ─ dice Amy en cuanto ve que Chrono se fue.

─ Yo creo que sí ─ dice la almirante, toma otro poco de té y toma aire antes de continuar ─ ¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso a encerrarme sólo porque me divertía un rato? ¡Debería llamar a todo el personal del Asura y darle a Chrono unas buenas nalgadas enfrente de todos! ¡Jamás en la vida había estado con alguien tan ingrato, después de todo lo que sufro a diario por él!

Amy ríe con nerviosismo y regresa a su trabajo, que en ese momento consistía en desglosar archivos y mensajes que le habían llegado en las últimas horas. El caso de Cherokee había llamado bastante la atención del alto mando de la administración espacio-tiempo, por lo que ahora Lindy iba a recibir más presión de la acostumbrada para resolver el caso. Al menos se encontraba al mando la mejor persona para la situación.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen estas dos acostadas en el sofá? ─ dice Precia al levantarse y encontrar a Nanoha y Fate todavía dormidas.

─ Es Alicia ─ responde Linith ─. Está muy enojada con ellas y no les permite entrar en la habitación. Está hecha toda una furia, y hasta se negó a hablar anoche con Fate y Nanoha y no les permitió cenar. Se nota que a Alicia realmente le gusta Nanoha.

─ Yo no pregunto qué pasó anoche, lo que me interesa es saber por qué están ellas todavía dormidas en mi sofá. Mi película favorita está a punto de empezar y no me puedo sentar a disfrutar.

─ Está bien, pero no creo que debas ser así de ruda, que no es bueno para nadie ─ Linith empuja suavemente el hombro de Fate para despertarla, pero no hacía ningún efecto, y luego intenta con Nanoha, con el mismo resultado ─. Vamos, despierten. Ya amaneció y es un bello día.

─ No parece que funcione. Voy a tener que encargarme yo ─ Precia se acerca a las dos jovencitas y las baja de un tirón del sofá ─ ¡De pie, coño! ¿No ven que ya es tarde? ¡Ni que fuera domingo! Ya son las siete y tienen que irse a estudiar.

Nanoha y Fate se despiertan lentamente y notan que Precia tenía razón, por lo que corren al baño para ducharse juntas y lavarse los dientes, y luego, en vista que Alicia no les respondía cuando tocan la puerta, usan su magia para secarse y vestirse. Linith las espera con el desayuno hecho, pues sabía que Alicia no querría hacerlo, y Fate y Nanoha comen con algo de apuro, tanto por no querer atrasarse como porque se morían de hambre, y Precia seguía viendo la tele como si nada.

─ ¿Lo tienen todo, chicas? ─ pregunta Linith.

─ Sí. Es una suerte que tuviéramos nuestras cosas fuera, o estaríamos en serios problemas ─ dice Nanoha.

─ No se preocupen, ustedes dos ─ Linith se sienta junto a ellas y bebe un poco de jugo ─. Ya verán que a Alicia se le bajará un poco el enojo y estará más dispuesta a hablar con ustedes. Sólo necesita que le den un poco de tiempo para que piense y se relaje. Seguramente para mañana todo mejorará.

─ ¿Para mañana? ─ se asusta Nanoha ─ Ese sofá en el que dormimos Fate-chan y yo es incomodísimo. Ahorita siento algo de dolor en la espalda y el cuello, y todavía me siento cansada porque no podía dormir bien.

─ No entiendo cómo es posible que una niña de cinco años nos tenga sometidas de semejante manera ─ suspira Fate ─. Alicia se está empleando a fondo para atormentarnos a Nanoha y a mí porque no le permitimos hacer un trío ¡Pero si es que sólo es una niña! ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea lo primero que piensa cuando nos ve juntas?

─ Ni idea, pero igual les recomiendo que esperen y luego hablen con ella. Esta guerra que ella les declaró no tendrá fin hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo.

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ Fate termina su comida y se levanta para salir del jardín del tiempo ─. Por hoy será mejor que pasemos la noche en casa de Nanoha. No seré capaz de aguantar dormir otra vez en un sofá tan incómodo, y encima con hambre.

Nanoha y Fate recogen sus cosas y se despiden de Linith. Aún no había señal de Alicia, y Yuuno y Arf se encontraban en Midchilda haciendo las compras, por lo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de ninguno de ellos. Precia voltea por un momento para ver a Fate antes de irse.

─ Fate, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando empezaste a estudiar en la Tierra?

─ Sí. Que si voy a hacerlo con Nanoha dentro de la escuela, debo procurar usar magia para que nadie escuche ni se acerque.

─ Buena chica. Diviértanse las dos, y no hagan caso a extraños.

─ ¡Precia! ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese que le diste a Fate? ─ se escandaliza Linith ─ La escuela es para estudiar, no para descargar sus deseos lujuriosos cada vez que quieran.

─ Dices eso porque todavía eres virgen ─ dice Precia con algo de desdén y regresa su atención a la televisión.

─ Si lo soy o no, no es problema tuyo, Precia ─ Linith se sonroja bastante y mira en otra dirección.

─ No deberías preocuparte demasiado. Fate todavía es joven, pero sus preferencias están claramente enfocadas y sabe bien lo que implica la relación que lleva, cosa que a mí me faltó bastante, pues si hubiese tenido la mitad de la claridad de Fate, te juro que jamás me hubiese casado con su padre.

En ese momento aparece Alicia con los ojos bastante enrojecidos de tanto llorar y, sin decir nada ni saludar a nadie, pasa directamente a sentarse con su madre para ver la película que había puesto. Linith simplemente se retira porque tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, además que tenía que recuperar tono por las vacaciones que había tomado.

* * *

 **Ciudad Uminari**

Fate y Nanoha extrañaban estar nuevamente en la escuela, y es que llevaban varios días ausentes por todas las cosas que habían tenido que hacer últimamente. En la puerta se encontraban charlando animadamente Suzuka y Hayate, pero Arisa no se veía por ningún lado, Suzuka no le explicó a ninguna el porqué de su ausencia. Nanoha se encontraba apenas al inicio de las clases cuando recuerda aquella noticia que le había dado Amy, y también piensa en lo que le había contado Precia sobre aquel sujeto llamado Cherokee, y sobre las razones que este podría tener para aparecer de pronto y tratar de interrumpir su boda con Fate reclamando la mano de ella.

─ ¿Nanoha? ─ Fate saca a su prometida de su ensimismamiento ─ ¿Te ocurre algo?

─ Ehhh… Tranquila, Fate-chan. No es algo importante ─ dice Nanoha sonriendo para despreocupar a la rubia ─. Es sólo que estos problemas me parecen un poco difíciles…

─ ¿Te parece difícil practicar hiragana? ─ se extraña Fate ─ A la que debería costarme es a mí, que no soy de aquí, y no a ti, que se supone que estas fueron tus primeras letras.

Nanoha se pone completamente roja por el vergonzoso numerito que había hecho enfrente de Fate, así que, tratando de salvar el honor, clava su mirada en su cuaderno y se concentra de lleno en las lecciones. Fate se encoge de hombros y sigue con sus respectivos apuntes, y la única preocupación que rondaba su cabeza era que todavía no se decidía si ambas usarían vestido en la boda o si alguna de las dos llevaría traje.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ Hemos llegado ─ dice Yuuno acompañado por Arf, y ambos estaban cargados de bolsas.

─ Veo que han comprado todo lo que les pedí. Bien hecho, chicos ─ Linith toma las bolsas y las lleva a la cocina, permitiendo a Yuuno y Arf descansar un rato. Alicia se había quedado dormida bastante tiempo antes, pues estaba cansada por haber estado llorando casi toda la noche, y su cabeza se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Precia, quien distraídamente la pasaba una mano por la cabeza para que continuara durmiendo.

─ ¿Alicia sigue enojada? ─ se interesa Arf.

─ Por ahora está dormida, así que no lo creo ─ responde Precia.

─ Así es muy fácil responder ─ Arf se estira un poco antes de tomar su forma animal ─. Me he cansado bastante. Ese mercado en Midchilda es un auténtico infierno para transitar. Había tanta gente allí que le pregunté a un señor si ese era el único mercado que había en Midchilda, y al parecer lo hice enojar con esa pregunta.

─ No me extraña. Esa pregunta se puede tomar fácilmente como una indirecta de que esa persona está estorbando ─ dice Precia con los ojos aún fijos en la tele ─. Hay que ver que de salvaje no sales, aunque andes con ropa.

Arf gruñe un poco antes de recostar el hocico sobre sus patas delanteras, y Yuuno toma asiento en la mesa luego de servirse algo de sopa. Durante los siguientes minutos que le tomaría al chico hurón comer, todo estaría en una incómoda y aburrida quietud, hasta que despierta Alicia y se estira un poco, se queda abrazada a Precia un rato y después se levanta, ya con un aparente mejor estado de humor.

─ Buenos días, Alicia ─ saluda Yuuno.

─ Yuuno onii-chan, ¿te importaría que me acompañes a salir un momento? Necesito salir por aire fresco, y para hablar un rato contigo.

Yuuno termina rápido de comer y le da el plato a Linith antes de darle una respuesta a Alicia. Precia miraba a Yuuno con cautela, en un claro mensaje de que debía andar con mucho cuidado con Alicia, cosa que intimida un poco al chico. Alicia sube rápido a vestirse y luego baja nuevamente corriendo para salir con Yuuno. Arf no se daba cuenta de nada porque llevaba un buen rato dormida.

─ Me extraña que no dieras un consejo raro como el que le diste a Fate, Precia ─ dice Linith en cuanto se asegura que Yuuno y Alicia ya se habían ido.

─ Eso es porque no están en una cita romántica ni nada por el estilo, además que es irracional dar ese tipo de consejos a una niña de cinco años ─ dice Precia ─. Alicia ha dejado muy en claro qué es lo que quiere, y eso que quiere no es ese chico, así que no le hablare sobre que use protección ni nada de eso, pero si ese joven se propasa, y Alicia es lastimada o traumada, o como mínimo lo ve desagradable, más le valdrá a él que sí se haya protegido ─ esto último lo dice con un aura oscura que asusta a Linith.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Alicia y Yuuno caminan juntos un largo rato hasta que Alicia decide parar en una pequeña plaza en la que no había nadie. Yuuno sabía que ese capricho de Alicia se debía a que no quería que nadie más que él oyese lo que le quería decir. Ambos se sientan en una banca y se quedan un rato esperando en silencio. Alicia parecía intentar elegir las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Yuuno, y este esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo. Afortunadamente, esa plaza estaba bastante apartada de las calles, por lo que el aire era excepcionalmente limpio, permitiendo a Alicia respirar adecuadamente, pues hace poco aún hipaba ligeramente en señal de resquicio de todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando.

─ Yuuno-onii-chan… ─ dice Alicia en cuanto se decide a hablar ─ ¿Tú has salido alguna vez alguien? ¿Has sentido atracción por alguien?

Yuuno se sonroja y balbucea un poco, intentando inútilmente defenderse, como si Alicia le insinuase algo, pero también sabía que tenía que hablarle con claridad, así recobra la compostura antes de responder.

─ Pues sí, salí con alguien una vez, y sinceramente pensé que podría funcionar, aunque al final no fue así.

─ ¿Quién fue esa persona?

En ese momento Yuuno se sentía en jaque. Sabía bien que la respuesta no le agradaría del todo a Alicia, pero se hizo con valor para responder. Alicia necesitaba que su respuesta fuera sincera.

─ La persona con la que salí fue Nanoha.

─ ¿Nanoha onee-chan? ¿Cómo es eso posible, si a ella le gusta Fate?

─ Supongo que antes no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, o pensaba que Fate no le correspondía, y es que ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a dar ese paso aún ─ Yuuno mira un rato el césped, como si allí estuvieran guardados sus recuerdos ─. En ese entonces invité a una cita a Nanoha. Habíamos sido muy buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos, y siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, así que pensé que sería viable dar ese paso tan importante. Salimos a una heladería en la Tierra, y todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó la cuenta.

─ ¿Qué pasó entonces, onii-chan?

─ Esa vez se me quedó el dinero en casa ─ Yuuno se pone a llorar al estilo anime ─. Nanoha tampoco tenía nada en los bolsillos, así que el gerente de la heladería no nos permitió irnos y nos amonestó con quedarnos todo el fin de semana lavando las copas y cucharas hasta que pagáramos todo lo que comimos.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera falta tanto para pagar? ¿Es que comieron mucho helado? ─ el interés de Alicia era cada vez mayor.

─ No te imaginas lo que come Nanoha cuando se le antoja algo. Debe ser algo de la genética lo que le hace estar delgada, porque yo me hubiese convertido en una pelota viviente con todo el helado que ella comió ─ ambos se echan a reír un rato, y a Yuuno le alegraba poder levantarle el ánimo a Alicia ─. El caso es que tuvimos que quedarnos lavando copas y cubertería para pagar por lo que consumimos, cuando llega Fate para comprar helado y ve a Nanoha. No te imaginas la cara que puso Nanoha cuando ve a Fate pagando todo lo que ella se había comido, y entonces Fate entra en la cocina y se la lleva de la mano. Ambas entonces se besan en plena entrada de la heladería y se revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos, y desde entonces están juntas.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió contigo para no detenerlas, Yuuno onii-chan?

─ Había dos cosas que me impedían hacer oposición a esa naciente relación: la primera era que vi desde el primer momento que ese sentimiento entre ambas era sincero, y contra eso no se puede pelear.

─ ¿Y la segunda?

─ Que Fate sólo pagó lo que consumió Nanoha, mientras que a mí me dejó lavando, pero como yo consumí menos helado y mi factura era menor, sólo tuve que lavar el día entero en vez de todo el fin de semana.

─ Creo que fue una buena idea hablar de esta manera contigo, Yuuno onii-chan ─ dice Alicia sonriente ─. Ya me siento mucho mejor que antes, y también me siento con nuevas esperanzas de conquistar también a Nanoha onee-chan.

─ Eso parece bueno… creo.

─ Y tú no te preocupes, onii-chan, que ya verás que algún día conseguirás a alguien que te ame de verdad por quien eres. Puede que suene imposible, pero te aseguro que no lo es ─ a Yuuno le sale una gota por lo que dijo Alicia, pues había entendido perfectamente lo que la pequeña le dijo.

En ese momento alguien le pica el hombro a Yuuno un par de veces, queriendo llamar su atención. Yuuno se levanta de la banca y voltea para ver quién quería hablar con él, pero lo único que llega a ver es un puño dirigiéndose directamente a su ojo antes de perder la conciencia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y hasta aquí les dejo el capi ¿Esperaban algo más? Yo sé que sí :p. No se preocupen, que próximamente actualizaré nuevamente, así que por lo pronto piensen en lo que van a comentar o en el próximo fic que quieran leer.

Hasta otra


	15. Otro secuestro

**Advertencia:** Es hora de otro capítulo (ni loco me atrevería a decir que es de aventura :p). Espero que hayan esperado con ansias este capítulo que empieza ahora mismo.

 **Otro secuestro**

Nanoha, Hayate, Fate y Suzuka se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, pues las tres primeras habían recibido un mensaje urgente de parte de la administración espacio-tiempo, así que aprovecharon que era la hora de comer para escabullirse.

─ Espero que se diviertan mucho mientras están por allá ─ dice Suzuka muy animada.

─ No vamos a dar un paseo, sino a una misión bastante seria ─ dice Hayate entre risas.

─ Como sea, saluda a Arisa-chan de nuestra parte ¿de acuerdo? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Créeme que le va a alentar mucho ese saludo, Nanoha-chan.

Hayate, Fate y Nanoha crean juntas el círculo mágico que las lleva hasta su destino, y Suzuka se queda un rato más antes de regresar a clases, justo cuando escucha la campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora para comer.

─ Fate y Nanoha-chan prometidas… Menos mal que Arisa-chan no estuvo aquí para ver eso, aunque en lo personal me parecen adorables así…

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Lindy se encontraba esperando por la llegada de las tres chicas, y no se veía para nada animada como suele ser la costumbre. Incluso llevaba un par de horas sin pensar en té (fin del mundo), cuando aparece el círculo mágico que tan ansiosamente esperaba.

─ Me alegra verlas nuevamente ─ dice Lindy en cuanto se materializan Hayate, Fate y Nanoha ─. Pero lamento mucho que este reencuentro se dé por un incidente bastante terrible que debo contarles.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, almirante, Lindy? ─ se interesa Fate.

─ Es por Alicia, ha sido secuestrada ─ las tres jóvenes quedan boquiabiertas y se muestran sorprendidas en gran nivel ─. Nuestros agentes han empezado las investigaciones pertinentes, pero las llamo a ustedes para prevenirles que Precia no sabe nada todavía, así que necesito que hagan que siga siendo así.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente? ¿Cómo fue posible que secuestraran a Alicia? ─ se desespera Fate apenas reacciona.

─ Alicia Testarossa estaba con Yuuno-kun cuando sucedió. Fue él quien me lo comentó.

─ ¿Entonces por qué Yuuno no ayudó a Alicia? ─ dice Fate, cada vez más acelerada.

─ A Yuuno-kun lo atacaron primero para quitarlo de en medio. Tienen que ver cómo dejaron al pobre chico que no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar ─ Lindy guía a las tres chicas mágicas hasta la enfermería, pero Fate quería correr, pues la noticia la hizo entrar en pánico.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ Qué raro. Ya ellos dos llevan un buen rato fuera ¿Qué los detendrá? ─ se interesa Linith.

─ Es verdad. Yo también me estoy preocupando ─ Precia busca su báculo y se prepara para salir del jardín del tiempo ─. Si Fate vuelve antes que yo, estás en tu derecho de decirle que fui a cometer un asesinato.

─ E-espera un momento, Precia. No creo que eso sea lo correcto andar de violenta por la vida. Además, Yuuno-kun tiene consigo el comunicador por si algo malo pasa.

─ Sí, Yuuno es como la guardia pretoriana: ellos vigilaban al César, pero ¿quién los vigilaba a ellos? ─ Linith no supo qué responder, cosa que Precia interpretaba como que tenía la razón ─ ¿Lo ves? Ahora no molestes, que me voy de caza…

Justo cuando Linith hacía otro intento por razonar con Precia, cuando de pronto el báculo de Precia avisa por la llegada de un mensaje, el cual esta atiende y se oye algo que para los pelos de ambas.

─ _Precia Testarossa, en este momento tengo en mis manos a Alicia Testarossa. Sé que todavía se encuentra por ahí su otra hija, la que se llama Fate. Pues le digo que también a ella la raptaré y las desposaré a ambas, me da igual que se acuerde o no del trato de compromiso, así que le va diciendo a Fate que cancele la boda, o me veré obligado a adelantas mis nupcias con Alicia. Queda avisada._

Linith sentía que la temperatura del ambiente había caído abruptamente, y más cuando siente una poderosa aura asesina que emerge de Precia, tan fuerte que todo lo que fuera de cristal empezaba a vibrar como si hubiera un sismo, e incluso Arf se despierta de golpe.

─ Cherokee… ¡Ese mocoso está muerto! ¡MUERTO!

Ya Linith no hace ningún esfuerzo para apaciguar la ira de Precia, en parte por miedo, y en parte porque también ella pensaba que ese tal Cherokee se estaba ganando una buena paliza. Arf no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero el aura que la hacía encogerse de miedo era clara señal de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Precia se va de allí pisando fuerte, y su aura sola bastaba para hacer que las plantas de cada florero cercano se marchitaran al instante.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿Ya localizaste los puntos de búsqueda? ─ dice Lindy.

─ Así es. En un momento nada más podré exponer los puntos de búsqueda a marcar ─ dice Amy mientras tecleaba frenética.

Lindy se acerca a su subordinada y ve el mapa que se elabora en un holograma. En este se veía un mapa completo de Midchilda, y asimismo se veían con distintos colores los sitios donde podría encontrarse Alicia. Amy hace a Lindy un recuento de qué clase de lugares eran los que estaban marcados para así saber qué hacer al momento de ordenar a los agentes. El mapa había resultado bastante claro, y las probabilidades contenidas en cada zona permitía que Lindy tuviera una idea bastante bien definida de cómo proceder.

─ … Y por aquí las probabilidades no son muy alentadoras en comparación ─ culmina Amy con su explicación.

─ Muy bien hecho, Amy. En ese caso, lo mejor será que primero vaya a hablar con Nanoha-san y Fate. Sé que ellas van a querer formar parte del equipo de rescate, y supongo que estarán listas para salir inmediatamente.

Amy se encoge de hombros y continúa con su trabajo, pues sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer, así que ni siquiera voltea a ver a Lindy cuando se retira de allí.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Viste un puño sobre tu ojo y ahí acabó todo? ─ se extraña Hayate con Reinforce sentada en su hombro.

─ Así es ─ responde Yuuno, el cual tenía un ojo completamente morado, y luego se pone una compresa para aliviarle el dolor ─. Ni me di cuenta de quién era. Realmente lo siento mucho, Fate. No era mi intención hacerles pasar un rato tan malo, sólo quería que Alicia se calmara y se sintiera mejor.

─ Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas, y sinceramente te agradezco el intento ─ dice Fate comprensiva ─. El problema será si okaa-san se llega a enterar de lo que pasó. El Universo entero no está preparado para su máximo nivel de furia.

Nanoha temblaba de pies a cabeza al pensar que algo así podía ser posible. Ya la Precia que conocía le parecía bastante terrible para su gusto. Yuuno se retira un momento la compresa para así estar más cómodo para servirse un vaso con agua que le había acercado Hayate. El silencio en la enfermería resultaba demasiado inquietante, y Fate tenía mucho miedo a explicarle a su madre lo que había pasado, y en mucho tenía que darle la razón a la almirante Lindy por aquella sugerencia.

─ Ya está todo, chicos ─ llega Lindy con una sonrisa confianzuda ─. Creo que ya sabemos dónde buscar a Alicia.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde empezamos? ─ se interesa Fate comiendo ansias.

─ Tomando en cuenta los datos que obtuvieron de Precia Testarossa, el sitio del secuestro y el tiempo transcurrido, el tal Cherokee debería estar operando en la zona industrial XII de Midchilda, precisamente donde solía existir el laboratorio para el que trabajaba Precia hace mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Precisamente ahí? ─ se extraña Nanoha ─ ¿Acaso no pudo considerar que nosotros podríamos llegar a pasar por ahí, aunque sea para reunir vestigios?

─ Es que es el típico caso del hijo de millonario que de pronto se ve en la necesidad de hacer frente al mundo por sí solo ─ dice Lindy con normalidad ─. En todo caso, es el lugar más lógico para realizar investigaciones, una conclusión que sin duda no necesita de un mapa ni de estrategias complejas. En fin, quiero que sepan que sólo nosotras cinco ─ dijo mirando fijamente a Reinforce ─ formemos el equipo de rescate en el punto marcado, mientras que en un momento asignaré a varios agentes para hacer la búsqueda en los demás puntos críticos de investigación.

Hayate, Fate, Reinforce y Nanoha asienten con decisión, mientras que Yuuno se vuelve a poner la compresa sobre el ojo para aliviar el dolor y la comezón que le empezaba a dar.

* * *

 **Escondite**

Alicia nunca había perdido el conocimiento, y la única razón por la que no sabía dónde se encontraba era porque sus ojos habían sido vendados desde el momento del secuestro. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo ni había opuesto resistencia, y es que prefería saber primero de quién se trataba para así saber a quién tenía que insultar y luego acusar con Precia. Finalmente le es quitada la venda de los ojos, y ve a un adulto con cara redonda, dando el aspecto de un niño muy crecido.

─ Nos volvemos a ver, Alicia. El tiempo pasa y sigues siendo tan reducida como siempre.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres, señor niño? ─ se interesa Alicia, pues el rostro de su secuestrador, lejos de asustarla, más bien le hacía sentir curiosidad.

─ ¿Te olvidaste de mí? Puede que hayan pasado cerca de treinta años, pero no creo que eso sea razón para que te olvides de mí, del gran Cherokee.

─ ¿Cherokee? Ummm… Pues la verdad es que ese nombre no me suena de nada.

─ ¿Qué no te suena mi nombre? ─ Cherokee empieza a enrojecerse de enojo, pensando que era imposible que alguien como él fuese a ser olvidado por nadie ─ ¿¡QUE NO TE SUENA MI NOMBRE!? ¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de mí, si tú siempre abusabas de mí en la escuela?

─ He hecho eso con muchos niños en la escuela ¿Cómo esperas que me acuerde de uno en específico? ─ dice Alicia como si nada.

Cherokee miraba a Alicia con una profunda rabia, y a la vez pensaba que no era de extrañar, pues lo que decía Alicia era completamente cierto. Según podía recordar, era algo de casi todos los días ver a Alicia jugándole bromas a otros niños, e Incluso había creado su propio club para idear nuevas maneras de meterse con los más inocentes de la escuela, siendo el propio Cherokee una de las víctimas más recurrentes. Él y Alicia se miran fijamente durante un rato, y Alicia seguía sin dar muestras de reconocer a Cherokee, cosa que lo hacía perder los estribos.

─ ¿Aún nada? ¿No me recuerdas? ─ Alicia se limita a negar con la cabeza ─ ¡Vamos! Soy Cherokee, el chico con el que siempre te metías. Recuerda que una vez me hiciste calzón chino en plena clase de pintura con los dedos.

─ ¡Ahhhh! ¿Entonces eres ese mismo chico que chilló como sirena? ─ Alicia se muestra bastante emocionada, cosa que tampoco se esperaba Cherokee ─ Ahora sí te recuerdo. Eras el hijo mimado del jefe de okaa-sama y que nunca dejaba de decir que todos en la escuela estábamos destinados a trabajar para ti al igual que lo hacían nuestros padres, y por eso mismo te jugaba esas bromas, por presumido y mimado ¡Eres tú, moco suelto!

─ ¿¡DE ESE APODO SÍ TE ACUERDAS!? ─ se enoja mucho Cherokee ─ ¡De mi nombre no te acordaste, nunca lo recordabas, pero ese pusilánime apodo sí lo recuerdas como si nada! Se nota que aún hoy en día sigues sin darte tu posición, Alicia.

─ ¿Mi posición? Se supone que los hijos de millonarios tienen siempre las mejores calificaciones en todo lo que estudian, pero tú siempre eras parte del montón, y mis notas eran mejores todo el tiempo ¿Cómo esperas que te respete, si siendo tan tonto igual eras presumido como nadie?

─ Muy pronto dejarás de ser tan respondona, mocosa insoportable ─ en los Cherokee brillaba una intensa luz de maldad y odio hacia Alicia ─. Casualmente, mi padre me había dicho, hace mucho tiempo que, en medio de una borrachera, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que tú y yo nos íbamos a casar. Pues bien, eso me ha dado una gran idea para poder vengarme contra ti, aunque es justo ahora que he podido dar inicio a mi plan: Impediré que tu clon Fate se case con esa tal Nanoha, y las desposaré a ustedes dos para que me sirvan eternamente. Conmigo no conocerán nunca la felicidad, y yo tendré absoluta libertad para hacer lo que me dé la gana con sus cuerpos y sentimientos ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

─ Vaya plan más tonto, moco suelto ─ se burla Alicia sin mostrar rastro alguno de miedo o inquietud ─. Fate no va a caer ante ti, y no vas a ser capaz de destruir su boda. Nunca me diste miedo antes, y no me das miedo ahora, porque es imposible que ganes. Acéptalo, Fate y yo estamos más allá de tu alcance, y nunca lograrás tenernos. Ya verás que una vez más estarás de rodillas ante mí, y eso será muy pronto.

─ Sí, claro. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces.

─ Tú tranquilo. Ya lo verás. Y por cierto ─ Alicia se queda mirando fijamente a los pies de su captor ─, creo que deberías atarte las agujetas, que se te han soltado.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Cherokee se arrodilla para alcanzarse los pies, y Alicia empieza a reírse.

─ ¿Lo viste? Te dije que estarías de rodillas…

─ ¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa, mocosa! ─ Cherokee se ponía rojo de rabia porque veía que Alicia no paraba de reírse de él ─ ¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Muy pronto seré yo quien ría, y tú estarás hundida en la miseria!

─ Sí, lo que tú digas, moco suelto.

No soportándolo más, Cherokee vendó nuevamente los ojos de Alicia y se fue de allí, pues todavía tenía que comprobar cómo iba su plan para apoderarse también de Fate. Su guerra contra las dos Testarossa estaba, según él, cerca de ser ganada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo que dejo listo y se los otorgo en lectura para que se deleiten. Espero que lo disfruten bastante, y pronto viene algo más. Por lo pronto les dejo, continúen con sus vidas y lean los fanfics que deseen, pero no olviden pasarse por aquí otra vez ;)

Hasta otra


	16. ¡Testarossa power!

**Advertencia:** Les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que nunca antes se había visto tan parecida y tan diferente a la vez de una telenovela promedio. Pues bien, ¡que aproveche!

 **¡Testarossa power!**

─ Muy bien, aquí lo tenemos ─ Lindy muestra el área del mapa en que solía estar el laboratorio donde trabajaba Precia ─. El área a buscar no es demasiado grande, y la estructura del edificio principal hace poco práctica la instalación de trampas ilegales y no convencionales, así que dudo mucho que Cherokee tenga muchos recursos defensivos a su alcance. Sin embargo, hay que decir que sus edificios son muy altos, habría que usar nuestra magia de rastreo para…

─ Están en la oficina del presidente, en el último piso ─ dice Fate, para sorpresa de la almirante, Hayate, Reinforce y Nanoha ─. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo confiar en los recuerdos de Alicia que poseo, y los recuerdos me llevan hasta la oficina del presidente, pues Alicia había ido junto con okaa-san algunas veces a aquel edificio.

─ ¿Estás segura que esa es la manera de salvar a Alicia-chan? ─ se interesa Hayate.

─ Lo estoy al ciento por ciento ─ sonríe Fate con determinación ─. Almirante Lindy, quiero pedirle que no envíe sus hombres a las demás áreas de sospecha por lo pronto, primero sería necesario que nosotras revisemos el lugar completo, pues insisto en que Alicia se encuentra allí.

─ Tu propuesta suena bastante arriesgada, Fate ─ opina Lindy ─. Pero no creas cosas equivocadas, Fate-san, me encanta tu propuesta, y de hecho te la voy a conceder. Sólo daré la orden a mis hombres después de que hayamos completado nuestra parte de la búsqueda, y únicamente en el caso de que no encontremos a Alicia y a Cherokee. Pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, Fate-san.

Fate asiente y mira por un rato a Bardiche, como le preguntara mentalmente si estaba listo para entrar en acción. Hayate y Nanoha intercambian miradas, y ambas estaban de acuerdo en hacer caso a Fate, pues confiaban plenamente en ella. Lindy le dice algunas cosas a Amy para que haga creer a todo aquel que la buscase que había salido personalmente a comprar té en la Tierra, y luego las cuatro hechiceras y Reinforce se juntan para iniciar la teletransportación. Amy se despide de ellas y les desea suerte en su búsqueda, aunque en el fondo sabía que no la iban a necesitar.

* * *

 **Complejo de laboratorios**

─ Ya estamos ─ dice Lindy, y Nanoha y Hayate se quedan sorprendidas ante lo enorme que era el lugar.

─ ¿En serio aquí trabajaba tu mamá, Fate-chan? ─ casi grita Nanoha ─ En este lugar me podría perder fácilmente. Hace que incluso la posibilidad de trabajar con mis padres parezca una alternativa excelente… Digo, no es que me desagrade, sólo no me despierta vocación…

─ ¿Cuál de todos es el edificio principal, donde se supone que está el despacho del presidente de la compañía? ─ dice Reinforce.

─ Es este de aquí ─ Fate señala la puerta más cercana ─. En tiempos de okaa-san, este laboratorio contaba con una serie de puertas blindadas y sistemas de identificación, pero como este complejo ha caído en quiebra, dudo mucho que sea el mismo caso ahora.

Lindy se adelanta un momento y posa ambas manos sobre la puerta que había señalado Fate, desplazándolas un poco de vez en cuando. Hayate, Nanoha y Fate comprendieron de inmediato que Lindy estaba llevando a cabo un conjuro de rastreo para verificar que no hubieran trampas ni medidas de seguridad. Al cabo de un rato, Lindy separa las palmas de la puerta y mira confiada a sus subordinadas.

─ No hay de qué preocuparse, el lugar está bastante limpio, o al menos lo están los primeros pisos del edificio. Sólo entremos como si nada ¿de acuerdo?

El grupo entero asiente y entran al edificio principal, listas todas para lo que fuera que viniese.

* * *

 **Escondite**

─ Bueno, al menos pude conseguir dos trajes de novia a la medida ─ dice Cherokee al entrar ─. Espero que no te moleste que el traje esté sucio y andrajoso, Alicia, pero es que pienso que eso es lo que mereces por… ¿Alicia?

La silla en la que se suponía que estaba atada Alicia se encontraba vacía, las cuerdas estaban espacidas por el suelo, y en el asiento había una hoja con una nota. Cherokee, a punto de caer presa del pánico, toma la nota y empieza a leerla.

 _Querido moco suelto_

 _Ya te lo había dicho antes y te lo digo ahora: Es imposible que me puedas derrotar, mucho menos podrás con Fate. Tengo que decirte que las cuerdas con las que me ataste las aprietas con la misma fuerza con la que te atas las agujetas, y eso debería avergonzarte, con lo grandecito que eres ya. Me acabo de ir y voy a buscar a Fate, o a okaa-sama, a la primera que encuentre, y entonces vas a ver que te metiste con la niña equivocada. La única horrible venganza que se va a dar es la mía, y sin duda veré tu cara de terror en cuanto nos volvamos a encontrar._

 _Con amor_

 _Alicia_

Cherokee se pone a sudar frío. No podía creer que Alicia fuera capaz de escaparse, y ahora estaba en un serio aprieto, pues se suponía que la presencia de Alicia era su seguro mientras marchase su "concienzudo" plan. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pues le aterrorizaba la idea de que Precia llegase para descargar su furia contra él. Ya había escuchado de lo que había sido capaz aquella mujer cuando el incidente con las Jewel Seeds, y era de esperar que su poder sea prácticamente el mismo en ese momento. Lee una vez más la carta, y nota que la ortografía de Alicia era impecable, muy superior a la de él, por lo que se enfurece y tira la nota al suelo.

─ ¡De mí no te escapas, Alicia Testarossa! ¡Vas a ser mía, quieras o no!

* * *

 **Complejo de laboratorios**

Nanoha, Reinforce, Hayate, Fate y Lindy usaban su magia para crear luz que les permitiera ver por dónde tenían que ir. El ascensor no estaba funcionando, por lo que el grupo tenía que subir las escaleras, algo que desalentaba mucho a Nanoha y Hayate por la enorme cantidad de pisos que tendrían que recorrer, y más aún cuando Lindy les recomienda no volar para no llamar demasiado la atención. Las señales de magia en el lugar eran débiles, demasiado como para pensar que allí pudiera haber un mago decente que las pudiera detener. Reinforce monitoreaba cada piso en busca de vida, pero en los primeros pisos no encontraba nada, hasta que llegaron al duodécimo, y Nanoha y Hayate sentían que no podían más.

─ ¿Para esto es que dejé la silla de ruedas? ─ se lamenta Hayate.

─ Mis piernas… Se me están acalambrando ─ lloriquea Nanoha.

─ Vamos chicas, que esto todavía no es nada ─ anima Lindy ─. Sólo ochenta y ocho pisos más y estaremos al final.

Nanoha y Hayate se dejan caer al suelo mientras hacían como si estuvieran agonizando. Fate por su parte no se permitía mostrar agotamiento alguno, pues le interesaba más rescatar a Alicia. Parecía que llevaban una eternidad subiendo escalera tras escalera, cuando escuchan una explosión a lo lejos, y luego oyen un grito que las aterra a todas.

─ _¡ALICIAAAAAAAAAA!_

─ ¡Es Precia! ─ dice Lindy muy alarmada ─ De alguna manera se dio cuenta del secuestro de Alicia, e incluso vino directamente hacia acá.

─ Eso es señal de que tuvo la misma idea que Fate ¿Tan predecible es ese tal Cherokee? ─ dice Reinforce.

─ Pues parece que sí ─ dice Nanoha, quien por el susto olvidó su cansancio ─. Tenemos que apurarnos y arrestar a ese hombre, antes que en este lugar se dé un derramamiento de sangre.

El grupo asiente y, con energías renovadas, empiezan a subir corriendo, pues desde allí se podía oír que Precia también lo hacía.

─ ¿Cuántos pisos dijo que quedaban, almirante Lindy? ─ dice Hayate.

─ Eso no importa por el momento. Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Alicia y arrestar a Cherokee.

Todas habían perdido la noción de la cantidad de pisos que habían subido, y entonces oyen un ruido por los ductos de ventilación, y Reinforce se acerca a una de las aberturas.

─ ¡Creo que encontré a alguien! ¡Es Alicia! ¡Ella está aquí!

Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se emocionan mucho y usan su magia para elevarse, pero el ducto era demasiado pequeño como para permitir que se asomaran las tres, así que Fate se introduce primero, y allí estaba Alicia. La pequeña rubia estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía un chichón sobre la cabeza, señal de que se había caído a mitad de camino, pero por lo demás se veía en plenitud de condiciones.

─ ¡Alicia! ─ Fate va a gatas a su verdadera yo y la abraza.

─ Hola Fate. Ya sabía yo que me ibas a encontrar de inmediato ─ dice Alicia muy contenta y devolviendo el abrazo ─ ¿A que no adivinas quién era todo el tiempo el que me secuestró? ─ Fate se encoje de hombros y no responde ─ ¡Se trataba de moco suelto! Aquel llorón que siempre andaba de presumido porque su padre tenía más dinero que los padres de todos los demás juntos.

─ ¿De verdad era él? ─ Fate, viendo nuevamente en los recuerdos de Alicia, identifica de inmediato al culpable de aquel rapto ─ Pero si ese chico siempre te despreció, al igual que tú lo despreciaste a él ¿Qué lo movería a intentar interrumpir mi boda con Nanoha?

─ Sólo es parte de su defectuosa venganza ─ responde Alicia tranquilamente ─. Él pretende desposarnos a ambas para hacer miserable nuestras vidas como sus mujeres y esclavas, pero yo siempre supe que él no iba a poder…

─ Y me temo que no eso se hará realidad ─ dice Fate con algo de miedo ─. Okaa-san se dio cuenta del secuestro, y ahora está subiendo para rescatarte y castigar a Cherokee.

─ Se nota que la edad no le sirve de nada a moco suelto para que deje de ser un ignorante de la vida ─ dice Alicia con fingido pesar ─. Cuando estábamos en la escuela no daba muestra alguna de creatividad, y hoy es igual. Cómo me decepciona que fuera él quien me capturara.

Ya no queriendo decir nada más, Fate toma a Alicia y sale del ducto de ventilación, y Reinforce se quedaba cerca para asegurarse que Alicia estuviera bien. Lindy, Hayate y Nanoha se sienten bastante aliviadas por ver que habían logrado dar en el clavo con la búsqueda, y las dos más jóvenes reciben a Alicia con un caluroso abrazo.

─ Nos tenías bastante preocupadas, Alicia-chan ─ lloriquea Hayate al estile anime ─. Y por cierto, es mi trasero el que estás apretando.

─ Lo siento, Hayate onee-chan, creí que era el de Nanoha onee-chan ─ Alicia hace una reverencia a Hayate.

─ Bueno, en vista que la primera parte ya se ha cubierto ─ dice Lindy con gran satisfacción ─, supongo que sólo nos queda llevar a cabo el arresto ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

─ Vamos a ello, entonces ─ dice Nanoha agitando su Raising Heart.

De pronto el suelo empieza a resquebrajarse y a caer en trozos grandes, y de entre el agujero que se forma aparece Precia rodeada de un campo de energía. Alicia corre hasta donde estaba su madre y da brincos para decirle que allí estaba, y Precia se da cuenta de inmediato de las señales.

─ Alicia, estás bien ─ Precia carga a Alicia y la abraza como nunca lo había hecho en la vida.

─ Precia Testarossa ─ dice Lindy ─. Tengo que decirle que tiene dos hijas bastante listas e intuitivas, pero permítanos a nosotros llevar a cabo el arresto, que somos funcionarios oficiales.

─ Yo no tengo ningún problema con que arresten a esa sabandija de Cherokee ─ dice Precia como si nada ─. Pero antes me gustaría darle una lección para que nunca se le vuelva a ocurrir raptar a nadie. Sólo denme un minuto.

Acto seguido, Precia suelta a Alicia y vuelve a rodearse del campo de energía para subir atravesando el techo. El grupo se queda viendo cómo Precia sube a toda velocidad, y todas empiezan a sentir pena por Cherokee.

─ Bueno, él se lo buscó ─ opina Alicia.

─ Lo mejor en este caso será que subamos con calma ─ propone Lindy ─. De todas formas, para cuando Precia termine con Cherokee, está claro que no podremos reconocer su cuerpo.

─ Esto ya no es jugar con fuego ─ dice Hayate ─. Esto es lanzarse de frente al mismo infierno ¿En qué pensaba ese Cherokee cuando hizo todo esto?

─ Buena pregunta, Hayate. Buena pregunta ─ es la respuesta de Fate.

─ Que el Gran Creador se apiade del alma de ese miserable, porque su cuerpo no tiene salvación ─ dice Nanoha.

El grupo empieza a subir las escaleras como si nada, y Alicia va tomada de las manos con Nanoha y Fate. Ya ninguna de ellas se molestó en tomar precauciones en el ascenso, pues sabían que ya Precia habría inutilizado todas las trampas y medidas de seguridad, en caso de haber alguna.

─ Por cierto, chicas ─ se acuerda Lindy mirando a Nanoha y Fate ─, ustedes todavía no me han invitado a su boda, pero eso lo vamos a hablar en cuanto regresemos al cuartel.

Nanoha y Fate intercambian miradas divertidas, y es que Lindy tenía razón, aunque de todos modos no habían tenido tiempo para hacer invitaciones para nadie, pero esperaban que después de aquello pudieran resolverlo todo sin ningún inconveniente. Ya nada había que pudiera interferir.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

─ ¡Listo! ¡Lo he logrado, aniki!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué has logrado?

─ ¿Lo olvidaste, aniki? ¡El vídeo ya ha sido terminado! Ya he completado la traducción de aquella grabación erótica.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ el llamado aniki se acerca a su compañero y ve el vídeo ─ ¿No esta rubia la que estuvo con Precia Testarossa en aquel interrogatorio por la desaparición del anillo del príncipe?

─ Sí, se llama Fate Testarossa, y la otra tiene que ser Nanoha Yagami… ¿o era Hayate Takamachi? No lo recuerdo muy bien.

─ Da igual, el caso es que este vídeo está súper bueno.

Ambos guardias empiezan a babear mientras veían, en todo su esplendor, la manera en que Nanoha y Fate tenían sexo salvaje. Una nueva dificultad se acercaba. La cuestión era cuándo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Alguno de ustedes olvidó esto, o pensó que lo había olvidado yo? ¡Pues eso nunca XD! Aún queda mucho, si bien he pensado (desde que empecé a hacer este fic como secuela de _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos_ ) que esto lo iba a convertir en una trilogía, tal y como _El señor de los anillos_. Sé que a algunos les interesará saber cómo haré eso posible, pero por lo pronto no voy a adelantar nada, sólo esperen :p

Hasta otra


	17. Preparativos para la boda (y I)

**Advertencia:** Primero que nada, les tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes, lectores. He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que me apasiono mucho en publicarles.

 **Preparativos para la boda (y I)**

Nanoha estaba algo incómoda, pues sentía que estaba durmiendo en un espacio bastante reducido, si bien el calor que recibía la protegía del horrible frío que venía haciendo toda la noche. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con un par de brillos de rubí que le devolvían la mirada con gran cariño.

─ Buenos días, Fate-chan.

─ Buenos días, Nanoha ─ dice ella con suavidad ─ ¿Cómo has dormido?

─ Muy bien, porque he dormido contigo, aunque me parece que estamos algo apretadas.

─ No te preocupes. Creo que es mejor, porque así puedo sentir tu calor junto a mí todo el tiempo ─ dice la rubia acariciando el rostro de Nanoha.

En ese momento ambas chicas empiezan a besarse apasionadamente mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. No había ningún otro sonido que difiriera de ellas dos, cuando Nanoha siente que le estaban tocando el hombro, por lo que interrumpe su beso y voltea para ver qué pasaba, y detrás de ella había otro par de ojos rojos que la miraban con extrañeza.

─ ¿Alicia-chan?

─ No, Alicia no. Soy la verdadera Fate ─ dice ella conteniendo unas ligeras ganas de reír ─. La que estás besando sí es Alicia, quien al parecer se le da bien imitar mi tono de voz.

Nanoha queda bastante perpleja y vuelve a mirar a la primera rubia, la cual contenía la risa de manera traviesa. Nanoha se da un facepalm y se levanta para recordar dónde se encontraba. Nanoha, Fate y Alicia se encontraban en la habitación de la Takamachi, acostadas en su cama, y al ser la cama muy pequeña para las tres, habían tenido que arreglárselas para acomodarse en aquel espacio tan reducido. Apenas Nanoha se llega a sentar, ambas rubias son accidentalmente empujadas a ambos lados de la cama y caen al suelo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Están bien las dos? ─ se preocupa Nanoha.

─ Tranquila, no pasa nada ─ dice Fate mientras se levantaba.

─ Yo creo que me golpeé la boca ─ responde Alicia también al levantarse ─ ¿Le puedes hacer cariño para que me sienta mejor, Nanoha onee-chan?

Era realmente demasiado, y Nanoha no comprendía cómo es que Alicia había entrado en su habitación, sabiéndose que le había puesto un seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrase en el caso de que ella y Fate tuviesen la idea de hacerlo, si bien casi llegaron a ese punto.

─ Alicia-chan ─ Nanoha se dispone a disipar su duda ─, ¿cómo es que entraste aquí?

─ Sólo le tuve que pedir la llave a nuestros suegros ─ responde Alicia ─. No se imaginan lo conmovidos que estaban cuando les dije que vi a un monstruo debajo de mi cama y que quería dormir con ustedes para sentirme más segura. Ellos ni siquiera lo dudaron para buscar las llaves que ellos esconden para dejarme entrar aquí.

─ ¿Nuestros suegros? ─ Fate estaba boquiabierta, pues ni a ella se le había ocurrido llamarles así a los padres de Nanoha.

─ ¿Mis padres tienen llaves de mi habitación? ─ Nanoha estaba tan blanca como el papel ─ Voy a tener que hablar con ellos. Jamás me habían dicho nada al respecto.

─ De todos modos las dos estaban dormidas, así que no interrumpí nada ─ Alicia se abraza a Nanoha y restriega su rostro contra los pechos de Nanoha ─. No importa, que igual yo espero. Cada segundo que esté junto a ti, hace que valga la pena esperar a que algún día me tomes para ti y nadie más.

─ Pero eso no es correcto ─ responde Nanoha ─. Digo, apenas tienes cinco años, y ya nosotras estamos por finalizar la primaria. Deberías pensar de una forma más apropiada, Alicia-chan, que además Fate-chan y yo somos pareja y no quiero dejarla ─ termina mientras mostraba su anillo de compromiso, y Fate le abraza el cuello desde atrás.

─ Lo de la pareja se lo pueden decir a Hayate onee-chan, y recuerden que de cinco años sólo tengo el aspecto. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que Hayate onee-chan hace con sus guardianes ─ Nanoha y Fate abren completamente los ojos y miran boquiabiertas a Alicia.

─ ¿Con sus guardianes? ─ cuestiona Fate ─ ¿Hablas de Signum, Vita, Zafira, Shamal y Reinforce?

─ Esos mismos cinco, Fate ─ asiente Alicia ─. Hayate onee-chan es una verdadera aspiración para todos, aunque no le haya dicho a nadie más, una reina del harem en toda regla. Incluso ella me dijo que tiene reglas sobre con quién se acuesta en qué momento. Al parecer los tiene ordenados por cada día de la semana, siendo sábado y domingo los únicos en que no hace nada, y también desde que aquella otra está en cama se mantiene reservada para no mostrar una preferencia injusta. Y por cierto, ¿me repiten los nombres de esos guardianes? Todavía los sigo conociendo como Momia, Chiquilla, señor Músculo, hola Enfermera y Campanita.

Nanoha y Fate estaban que les daba algo en ese mismo momento. Jamás habían sospechado que su buena amiga Hayate tuviese ese tipo de vida, y resulta que ella sí se lo había dicho a Alicia. Por un momento la pareja llegó a imaginarse a una Hayate gigante, sentada en un colosal trono, riendo con presunción, y con sus guardianes lamiendo sus pies mientras estaban todos en ropa interior. Fue absolutamente perturbador, pero se las arreglaron para pensar que debían confiar en el dudoso juicio de Hayate, y que de alguna manera ella debería saber lo que hace.

─ ¿Quién quiere desayunar? ─ Alicia abre la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí y dirigirse a la habitación que se le había asignado ─ Nuestra suegra me ofreció que podríamos cocinar juntas, y la propuesta me ha emocionado mucho. No se tarden, que las estaré esperando abajo ─ Alicia guiña un ojo a la pareja antes de terminar de irse, poniéndolas un poco nerviosas.

─ Alicia… como que está decidida a volvernos locas ─ dice Fate.

─ ¿Locas? ¿Escuchaste lo que opinó sobre Hayate-chan? ─ corta Nanoha algo perturbada ─ "Hayate onee-chan es una verdadera inspiración para todos, aunque no le haya dicho a nadie más, una reina del harem en toda regla". Está claro que Linith-san hizo estragos con ella.

─ No lo dudo, pero mejor nos cambiamos y bajamos a comer. Seguro que ya todos están abajo.

Ambas novias se cambian de ropa entre ellas e intercambian besos de vez en cuando antes de finalmente salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **En la tarde**

Fate, Nanoha y Hayate estaban en la sala de la vivienda de la tercera. La boda estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y todavía no habían empezado con los preparativos. Vita deja algo de refresco de naranja, y aunque Hayate le da las gracias, Nanoha y Fate sólo se quedan mirándolas a ambas algo perturbadas, esperando que en cualquier momento se empiecen a besar sin pudor alguno, cosa que no llegan a ver.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Hayate-chan? ─ empieza Nanoha en cuanto Vita se va ─ Esta mañana pasó algo un poco gracioso, y es que Alicia-chan nos dijo que habías convertido en un harem a todos tus guardianes. Vaya tontería, ¿no? ─ finaliza con una risita.

─ Pues sí. Es una tontería ─ dice Hayate con el rojo en su rostro bastante subido de tono y una voz bastante nerviosa y temblorosa, cosa que confirmó todo lo dicho por Alicia.

─ ¿En serio te acuestas con cada uno en un día determinado de la semana? ─ dice Fate.

─ Pero no lo digan muy alto, que mis guardianes no quieren que se sepa nada, además creo que una vez se los había dicho, aunque las noté un poco distraídas porque estaban dándose el postre entre ustedes cuando descansábamos del trabajo. Es que ellos están un poco inseguros de que esto se deba saber, y por eso les prometí que no se sabría nada hasta que se decidan a que mi relación con ellos sea abierta ─ susurra Hayate con apuro ─. Ya llevamos así desde algunas semanas, y les debo aclarar que todos están conformes con el orden que les he propuesto. Pero deberíamos dejar eso de lado, que eso no es importante. El tema que nos trae es la boda de ustedes, y es que apenas faltan dos días para que se celebre ¿Alguna de ustedes ha ensayado lo que debe hacer en la boda? ─ ni Fate ni Nanoha dicen nada, por lo que Hayate comprende de inmediato ─. Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos terminar ahora mismo con los deberes escolares, y en un rato empezamos con los ensayos ¿de acuerdo?

Fate y Nanoha asienten en respuesta, y Hayate revisa nuevamente sus apuntes, teniendo en su mente la idea de que le iba a tocar un día bastante divertido con sus amigas.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

─ Una vez más ─ dice Hayate cual directora de cine ─. Nanoha-chan, debes lanzar el ramo de flores con precisión. Se supone que eres la mejor tiradora mágica juvenil de toda la administración espacio-tiempo, no me puedo creer que no lances el ramo de flores como se debe.

─ Es que nunca he lanzado detrás de mí ─ se queja Nanoha ─. Bueno, una vez intenté lanzar una bola de papel para pasarle las respuestas a un chico que no había estudiado, y casi acabo dándole en un ojo a Arisa-chan.

─ Igual sigamos ensayando ─ Hayate aplaude un par de veces para que Nanoha se ponga en posición ─ ¡Ahora, Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha lanza hacia atrás el ramo, y entonces aparece Zafira para avisar que Shamal había vuelto con las compras, pero el ramo le da en la cara y lo hace resbalarse. Nanoha se asusta mucho y ayuda a Zafira a levantarse en medio de un sinfín de disculpas. Fate y Hayate tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza, y es que veían claramente que iban a tener mucho trabajo para que Nanoha lanzase el ramo de flores sin causar un desastre.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

─ Una vez más, Nanoha. Tú puedes ─ anima Fate antes que la pelirroja ensayase nuevamente.

─ ¡Hey, que la directora aquí soy yo! ─ protesta Hayate ─ Adelante, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha vuelve a lanzar el ramo de flores hacia atrás, y esta vez no había probabilidad alguna de que hiciera un desastre, pues Zafira, Shamal, Vita y Reinforce estaban del lado de Hayate y Fate. El ramo estaba por caer en el lugar correcto, cuando un círculo mágico aparece, y allí se empieza a materializar Alicia.

─ Adivinen quién aprendió a teletranspotarse sola finalmente ─ se presenta la pequeña rubia muy contenta, y el ramo cae justo en sus manos ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto?

─ ¡Alicia-chan! ─ Nanoha se asusta mucho, pensando que había lastimado a la pequeña ─ ¿No te hiciste daño?

─ ¿Y este ramo? ¿Te me estás declarando, Nanoha onee-chan? ─ un intenso rubor se apodera del rostro de Alicia, y sus ojos adquieren un brillo que la hacen por lo menos mil veces más adorable que de costumbre ─ ¡Por supuesto que yo también me quiero acost… digo casar contigo! Ya te estabas tardando mucho ─ Alicia se abraza a Nanoha y le roba de forma sorpresiva un beso ─. Prometo cocinar todo lo mejor para ti, y también te complaceré en todo lo que me pidas, onee-chan de mi vida. Puedes contar con que mi cuerpo y mi vida serán tuyos por siempre. Yo soy tuya.

Hayate y sus guardianes estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para no partirse de risa en ese momento, y Fate prestaba más atención al hecho de que Alicia ahora sabía usar magia para ir de un lado a otro, cosa que le preocupaba mucho, pues una puerta ya no sería suficiente para detenerla cuando ella y Nanoha estuviesen haciendo el amor salvajemente.

─ F-Fate ─ dice Vita entre risas ─, ¿así le dijiste tú a Nanoha, o ella dijo ser tuya?

─ Esto Alicia lo debió saber de algún lado ─ Fate baja la cara, completamente roja de vergüenza ─, y sí fui yo quien le dijo así a Nanoha, bastante parecido a lo que dijo Alicia.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

─ Otra vez ¡Acción! ─ ahora Hayate tenía una boina en la cabeza, una claqueta a un lado y un altavoz en la mano.

Nanoha prueba nuevamente a lanzar el ramo de flores, y Fate tenía firmemente sujetada a Alicia para evitar que se volviera a atravesar. Esta vez nadie se aparecería, y el ramo iba volando, pero no al lugar indicado, sino que de alguna manera se va demasiado lejos y rompe la ventana. Todos estaban completamente estupefactos, y Nanoha estaba pálida al pensar que había puesto demasiada fuerza en el ensayo.

─ Genial, ahora tendremos que cambiar la ventana de la cocina ─ dice Vita mientras se levanta, corre a la cocina y mira por la ventana ─. Y también tendremos que pagar la ventana del vecino.

─ Lo siento mucho. Me emocioné demasiado ─ se excusa Nanoha un poco afligida.

─ Tranquila, no pasa nada ─ dice Shamal dando un par de palmadas en la cabeza de la chiquilla ─. Supongo que con la mitad de tu sueldo en la administración podrás cubrir todos los daños, a menos que el ramo siguiese volando y haya roto algo más que sólo dos ventanas. Esos vidrios son de muy buena calidad, y es sorprendente que se rompan así.

─ Menos mal que esta vez no estuve en medio. Hubiese regresado a la tumba si ese ramo asesino me da directamente. Gracias por detenerme, Fate ─ opina Alicia.

─ ¿Ramo asesino? ─ dice Hayate, y unas estrellas empiezan a brillar en sus ojos ─ ¡Suena genial! Es una idea genial para una película, una de terror al estilo de los 70 y 80, porque las de ahora ni suspiros sacan a la gente. Una novia que al casarse lanza su ramo, pero este adquiere vida propia de una manera extraña, y entonces empieza a volar en todas partes, sediento de la sangre de todos los invitados a la boda. El guion es tan bueno que se escribe solo. Seguro que con eso me forro en billetes en apenas el primer día.

─ ¿Qué es lo prioritario, convertirte en una legendaria directora de cine o ayudar a Nanoha a lanzar bien el ramo? ─ regaña Fate.

─ Lo siento… Vamos otra vez ─ Hayate enciende nuevamente el altavoz ─ ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

─ Y pensar que todavía falta preparar el vestuario, el banquete, las decoraciones, la organización de los asientos… Esto va a ponerse bastante interesante ─ opina Zafira mientras veía a Nanoha ensayar esta vez con una col.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El episodio de la boda se acerca, y también el final de este fic individual, aunque no recuerdo si les había dicho que va a tener secuela ¿Lo hice? Bueno, lo que me queda es despedirme por lo pronto, y espero que estén bien

Hasta otra


	18. Preparativos para la boda (y II)

**Advertencia:** Regresamos con esta historia plena en drama, romance, sexo, humor, magia y ocurrencias. Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, como bien sabemos todos.

 **Preparativos para la boda (y II)**

─ Los resultados del interrogatorio ya están aquí, capitana Lindy ─ dice Amy con unos papeles en mano ─. Según el informe, Cherokee había intentado llevar a cabo el secuestro de Fate-san desde que salió de prisión, siempre con resultados infructuosos. Posteriormente, con el retorno de Alicia de su supuesto estado de muerte, Cherokee replanteó el secuestro para capturarla a ella y llevarla al complejo de laboratorios que alguna vez perteneció a su padre.

─ ¿Cómo le hizo para subir a Alicia hasta el último piso de aquella torre principal, si eso tenía cien pisos? Ese sujeto tenía toda la actitud de un hijito de mami, por lo que no puedo verlo hacer todo aquello solo ─ Lindy estaba disfrutando de una taza de té mientras oía aquellos resultados.

─ Él ya estaba desde antes en la torre, y todos los intentos de secuestro los concertaba contratando bandidos comunes para que hiciesen el trabajo sucio. Me imagino que el ladrón que consiguió el rapto de Alicia le habría cobrado un buen extra por la cantidad de pisos que debió subir antes de entregársela.

─ Eso explica mucho. Con eso quedan despejadas todas las dudas en mi cabeza ─ Lindy se sirve otra taza.

─ Pero hay otro inconveniente, capitana Lindy ─ Amy saca una fotografía y se la muestra a su superior, poniendo ésta una cara de asco ─. El estado actual en que ha quedado Cherokee impide que sea posible actualizar las fotografías de su expediente. Ha quedado totalmente irreconocible por todos los latigazos y golpes que le dio Precia al atraparlo, y ahora tendrá que pasar por cirugía para que lo puedan reconstruir.

─ Eso suena bien ─ Lindy empieza a acompañar su té con galletas surtidas ─ ¿Y cuán probable crees que sea que Cherokee vuelva a tener el aspecto de antes?

─ Bueno, los cirujanos me advirtieron que no albergue demasiadas esperanzas. Así de deforme quedó que ni los mejores doctores de Midchilda están muy convencidos de lograrlo.

─ A Precia se le pasó la mano. No es de extrañar que a los agentes de alto cargo les dé miedo intentar detenerla ─ Lindy se termina sus galletas y el té, se levanta y hace aparecer frente a ella la pantalla virtual del informe para revisar los datos ─. Por cierto, pasado mañana va a ser la boda de Nanoha-san y Fate-san, y todavía no decido qué ponerme ¿Tú sí has decidido qué vestido usarás?

─ Yo sí. Anoche encontré mi vestido de cuando cumplí mis quince años, le hice unos cuantos retoques y lo tengo listo para ir a la boda.

─ ¿Tus quince? ¿Pero eso no te va a quedar pequeño? ─ se extraña la almirante.

─ No. Cuando lo usé por primera vez, ese vestido me quedaba un poco grande, si hasta tuve que poner en la parte del escote unos calcetines para que no se viera muy holgado, aunque ahora ya no tengo ese problema, si hasta me lo probé y todo.

─ Eso suena genial. Entonces podrías ayudarme después del trabajo a encontrar algo adecuado para ir a la boda ¿Qué podrías recomendarme ahora mismo, desde tu punto de vista?

─ Francamente no sé. Yo hago mis mediciones de acuerdo a mi propia talla, y le puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que le pueda quedar bien, capitana.

─ Entonces vamos a tener que ponernos a buscar. Amy, apuremos los informes de una vez, porque esta tarde vamos a salir temprano.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Amy da un saludo militar y vuelve rápido a su puesto para hacer todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, y Lindy sale para entregar el reporte.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ Esto no está funcionando ─ Hayate hace señas a Shamal para que recogiera los restos del último florero que le quedaba, roto por el lanzamiento de Nanoha ─. Fate, ¿qué tal si intentas tú lanzar el ramo? Es la única solución que veo.

Fate suspira un poco y se levanta para tomar el puesto de su prometida, quien por su parte va derrotada al sofá, y Alicia aprovecha la oportunidad para abrazarse a su brazo y frotar su rostro contra el hombro de la pelirroja. Fate respira hondo, toma la posición para lanzar la col y procede, pero la col sólo se eleva hasta casi tocar el tcho para luego caer en la cabeza de Fate.

─ ¿Esto es enserio? ─ se extraña Vita ─ ¿Cómo es posible manejar armas mágicas con precisión milimétrica en un rango medido en kilómetros, pero a la vez no saber cómo se lanza un mísero ramo floral? Eso no me cabe en la cabeza.

─ Vamos, no desanimemos ─ Hayate aplaude un par de veces, y Fate toma nuevamente posición ─. Grabamos en… digo, empecemos en cinco… ¡Acción!

Fate prueba nuevamente a lanzar la col, pero se le resbala de las manos y la acaba lanzando hacia delante, con dirección hacia Nanoha.

─ ¡Noooooo! ─ Alicia se lanza en cámara lenta para escudar a Nanoha, lográndolo, pues la col le da a ella en el abdomen.

─ _¡Alicia-chan!_ ─ exclaman a la vez Hayate y Nanoha.

─ ¿Qué he hecho? ─ dice Fate aterrada, y corre para ver cómo estaba Alicia.

Nanoha tenía en sus brazos a Alicia, que se encontraba con los ojos casi cerrados y parecía que respiraba con agitación. Shamal de inmediato usa su magia para curar a la pequeña, pero esta la detiene de inmediato.

─ No va a servir de nada… ya es muy tarde… ─ dice Alicia con voz débil.

─ Alicia… lo siento mucho, Alicia ─ dice Fate a punto de romper a llorar ─. No fue mi intención… Yo no quería…

─ Está bien, Fate. Yo te entiendo ─ Alicia pasa suavemente una mano por el rostro de Fate, quien no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas ─. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y que hagas también feliz a Nanoha onee-chan… A pesar que no puedo estar entre ustedes, estoy segura que serás una maravillosa esposa para ella… La mejor de todas… Sólo… Sólo deseo que ambas sean felices…

─ No digas nada más, Alicia-chan ─ Nanoha abraza con fuerza a Alicia y le acariciaba el pelo ─. Vas a estar bien. Vamos a ayudarte…

─ Nanoha onee-chan… Quiero que sepas que realmente entiendo los sentimientos de Fate… porque son los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo… Sólo tengo… un último deseo que me gustaría que cumplas…

─ Cualquier cosa, Alicia-chan… Cualquier cosa…

─ ¿Puedes… ─ Alicia tose de una forma que asusta a todos ─ desnudarte para mí, y también tomar mi virginidad? Pero hazlo suavecito, que todavía soy pequeña.

Todos en la sala se quedan completamente en blanco, mirando fijamente a Alicia que seguía tosiendo, pero ya nadie se estaba creyendo su interpretación.

─ Sólo estaba fingiendo… ─ susurra Vita con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Mejor sigamos con el ensayo, que en un rato tengo que hacer la comida ─ Hayate vuelve a su asiento mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas a las que ya no veía sentido.

─ Alicia-chan, no nos des esos sustos, que casi me da un infarto ─ regaña Nanoha mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a levantarse.

─ Pensé que valía la pena, pero que conste que te salvé de una muerte segura, Nanoha onee-chan.

─ Más cerca estuviste tú de matarme que Fate-chan.

Fate prueba nuevamente a tirar la col, pero su tercer intento resulta igualmente fallido. Hayate estaba poco a poco hartándose de tantos fallos, además que le parecía algo lamentable ver cómo la col de iba deshaciendo lentamente con los ensayos. Zafira mira un momento el reloj, y nota que el ensayo del ramo casi tenía cuatro horas, y aún no había ningún avance al respecto, además que ya se hacía tarde para hacer la cena. Fate lanza varias veces más la col, pero nuevamente el lanzamiento no da resultado.

─ ¿Es que ninguna de las dos sabe lanzar nada hacia atrás? ─ explota Vita ─ A este paso tendrán que pedirle a alguien más que lance el ramo cuando sea la boda, o de lo contrario nos haremos todos viejos por esperar que lo hagan bien.

─ ¡Ya sé! Tengo una genial idea ─ dice Shamal ─. Podemos hacer lo siguiente: Nanoha-san, ve con Fate-san y lancen juntas el ramo.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando? ─ cuestiona Hayate.

─ Confíen en mí, que igual no creo que juntas lo puedan hacer peor de lo que ya lo hacen individualmente ─ dice Shamal, ignorando que sus palabras hacían que Fate y Nanoha tuvieran una nube oscura sobre sus cabezas.

Hayate accede a la petición de Shamal e indica a Nanoha que le hicieran compañía a Fate, quedando Alicia decepcionada a la vez que no permitía a nadie más sentarse donde estuvo Nanoha. Ambas prometidas toman juntas la col y esperan a la señal de Hayate. Todos estaban nerviosos, esperando que el plan de Shamal significase alguna mejoría, y al momento de la señal, la pareja lanza la col, la cual va por el aire hasta llegar al punto correcto, cosa que sorprende mucho a todos.

─ ¿Lo lograron? ¿De verdad lo lograron? ─ Vita estaba boquiabierta.

─ ¡Síiii! ¿Lo acabas de ver, Fate-chan? Lo acabamos de hacer ─ Nanoha abraza fuertemente a su prometida y le da un corto beso antes de dar unos brincos de alegría.

─ Entonces esa era la solución todo el tiempo ─ concluye Hayate ─. Fate que lo lanza casi sin fuerzas, y Nanoha-chan que la lanza como si fuese un cañón, pero ambas juntas logran el equilibrio necesario para lanzar el ramo de flores como se debe. La almirante Lindy se emocionará mucho en cuanto se dé cuenta de esto.

Nanoha, Fate y Alicia se toman de las manos y se ponen a dar vueltas muy contentas, y Hayate hace una pausa de las prácticas para hacer la cena, en vista que Shamal, Vita y Zafira le estaban poniendo ojitos de perro.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

─ Bueno, parece que podemos empezar con la segunda parte de los ensayos ─ dice Hayate con un guion en las manos ─. Ahora estaremos en la parte en que Alicia-chan será el que las vaya a casar, les hará las preguntas, y ustedes todo lo que tienen que hacer es responder "sí, acepto". Menos mal que esta mañana escribí este guion para hacer la práctica, en caso que Alicia-chan no sepa cómo es. Ahora necesito que Alicia tome el guion y se ponga en el centro de la sala, y ustedes dos ─ señala a Fate y Nanoha ─, se paran enfrente de ella. Se les agradece no mostrar aburrimiento ni tampoco reírse a mitad de los recitales, que esto puede ser alegre, pero también hay que tomarlo enserio. Alicia-chan, necesito que leas esta parte…

Alicia acude al llamado de Hayate y mira detenidamente todo lo que le indicaba. Nanoha y Fate por su parte estaban un poco nerviosas, pero se mentalizan que esta vez iba a ser más sencillo hacer su interpretación, especialmente porque el único esfuerzo (suponiendo que se le pueda decir así) venía de parte de Alicia. Hayate se sienta junto con sus guardianes, los cuales estaban bastante curiosos por saber lo que se venía. Alicia espera a que la pareja estuviera frente a ella y empieza con su corto guion.

─ Nanoha onee-c… digo, Nanoha Takamachi, ¿aceptas tomar a Fate Testarossa como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, apoyarla, acompañarla y hacerla feliz todos los días de tu vida?

─ Sí, acepto ─ responde la pelirroja muy sonrojada.

─ Fate Testarossa, ¿aceptas tomar a Nanoha Takamachi como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, apoyarla, acompañarla y compartirla con Alicia-chan todos los días de tu vida?

─ Sí, acep… ¿qué? ─ Fate pone de golpe cara de WTF ─ ¿De verdad eso aparece ahí?

─ Déjenme hablar un momento con Alicia-chan ─ dice Hayate en medio de risitas nerviosas y toma de la mano a Alicia para hacer algo de distancia de las demás ─. Alicia-chan, te había dicho que este es la parte que tenías que leer. El diálogo resaltado de aquí era sólo una broma, no era este el que debías leer.

─ Lo siento mucho, Hayate onee-chan, yo lo había entendido al revés, pero te aseguro que no se repite más, a menos que sea yo quien las case de verdad cuando llegue el momento.

─ Buena chica. Ahora tenemos que empezar otra vez ─ Hayate vuelve a tomar de la mano a Alicia, fingiendo que la regañaba por inventarse aquella parte, simulación que no convencía demasiado a los demás.

El ensayo empieza nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún contratiempo, logrando Nanoha y Fate pasar sin problema alguno. Hayate, busca una pequeña libreta y toma notas de todos los resultados obtenidos.

─ ¿Qué toca hacer ahora? ─ dice Fate con curiosidad.

─ El siguiente paso es el banquete ─ responde Shamal ─. Normalmente, después de que se celebra la boda como tal, se organiza un banquete al disfrute de todos los invitados. El banquete siempre se da en un restaurante de lujo, o por lo menos en un lugar donde permitan llevar mesas, sillas y todas esas cosas para hacer sus veces. Del dinero no hay que preocuparse, que Hayate ha conseguido un acuerdo con el dueño de un hotel al que le salvó la vida y el negocio hace unos días, y él le ofreció que si algún día quería organizar un banquete así de grande, pues le haría un descuento del ochenta por ciento. Supongo que con eso el monto será más razonable, ¿no?

─ Pueden considerar eso como mi regalo de bodas, y es que todavía no he tenido oportunidad de comprarles nada. Si Signum estuviera en buenas condiciones, otro gallo cantaría ─ dice Hayate.

Fate y Nanoha estaban muy contentas y les dan las gracias a Hayate y Shamal por partes iguales. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, así que mejor se llevaron a Alicia a casa para dormir y reponer fuerzas para acabar lo más rápidamente con los preparativos. La boda prometía mucho, independientemente del punto de vista.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el siguiente capítulo ponemos fin a los preparativos para el oficio de la boda, me aseguraré de que esos preparativos tengan un final con broche de oro. Saludos a todos ustedes, estimados lectores, y mi invitación a que lean el próximo capítulo en cuanto llegue el momento .

Hasta otra


	19. Preparativos para la boda (y III)

**Advertencia:** Muy cerca del final de este fanfic (no esta historia, pues algún día habrá secuela), el enfoque de este capítulo es culminar con el escenario para la boda. Pasen y lean

 **Preparativos para la boda (y III)**

Gracias a la incondicional ayuda de Suzuka (porque por alguna razón no fue posible hablar con Arisa), Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se las arreglaron para irse temprano de las clases para así dirigirse a aquel hotel que había comentado la castaña. No era nada del otro mundo, si bien tenía algunos de los lujos habituales de cualquier hotel, pero eso no era lo que llamaba realmente la atención de las tres chicas: su objetivo era el salón de fiestas donde se iba a dar el banquete después de la boda.

─ ¿Estás segura que aquí no nos cobrarán demasiado caro? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Ustedes confíen, que yo me entiendo con el dueño ─ Hayate camina en dirección a un hombre en particular que estaba al fondo del salón, y Fate y Nanoha la siguen ─. Buenos días, soy Hayate Yagami, y estoy aquí para la prueba del banquete.

─ ¿Hayate? Oh, es verdad, la señorita Yagami ─ el hombre, que en un principio les daba la espalda a las tres amigas, da la vuelta, sólo para sorprenderse al ver a Fate, y esta también se asombra ─ ¿Tú?

─ ¿Gihess Nunce? ¿Aquel señor al que okaa-san engañó para hacer las muestras de los anillos?

─ ¿La niña que se robó el anillo del príncipe?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Hayate miraba a ambos, sin saber lo que estaba pasando ─ ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

─ Un momento, que yo nunca me robé nada ─ dice Fate sin prestar atención a Hayate ─. Se supone que todo se había aclarado cuando le entregamos el anillo al príncipe, y él decidió exonerarnos de todos los cargos ─ Gihess no parecía muy convencido, pero tuvo que ceder para mantener las apariencias ─. En fin, resulta que estoy buscando un lugar para organizar el banquete de mi boda que será mañana.

─ Bueno, supongo que porque la señorita Yagami está con usted tengo que decirle que sí, pero le agradezco que no se lleve nada cuando se retire.

Fate mira enfadada a Gihess, y Hayate sólo arquea las cejas, pues ya empezaba a comprender que ambos ya se conocían. En todo caso, ahora lo importante era evaluar el banquete, pues de ello dependía el cierre de la ceremonia de la boda.

─ Ahora bien ─ vuelve a hablar Gihess en cuanto llega a la mesa que sería asignada para la prueba ─ ¿Entre quienes va a ser la boda en cuyo honor será el banquete? ¿Quién se va a casar?

─ Yo me voy a casar ─ responde Fate de forma neutra.

─ ¿Y con quién será?

─ Va a ser con… ─ Fate voltea para señalar a su novia, pero no la ve por ningún lado ─ ¿dónde está Nanoha?

─ ¿Se refiere a la chica que las acompañaba a ambas? ─ Fate y Hayate asienten al mismo tiempo ─ Creo que se fue por allá, siguiendo al mesonero que llevaba la mesa de los postres.

Fate y Hayate intercambian miradas, pensando que ya Nanoha empezaba a mostrar su lado más infantil. Fate va entonces a buscar a Nanoha para así empezar con el ensayo del banquete.

* * *

 **Veinte minutos después**

Fate, Nanoha y Hayate estaban esperando por probar el primer plato que sería servido al día siguiente, y entonces llega Gihess acompañado por dos mesoneros que traían los platos. Nanoha estaba tan emocionada que daba la impresión de ser una niña pequeña, cosa que parecía un poco hilarante para Hayate y Fate.

─ Aquí están sus órdenes ─ Gihess toma los platos y los sirve a cada chica ─. Pueden decir qué tal ha quedado.

─ Es genial ─ dice Nanoha nada más con ver los platos ─, pero pensé que primero venía el plato principal y al final venía el postre ¿Acaso hay problemas en la cocina?

─ Nanoha ─ dice Fate roja de vergüenza ─, este es el plato principal. No hay ningún problema.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Entonces se acabaron los ingredientes? Mira lo poquito que se ve ─ Nanoha agarra el plato para que Fate lo viera más de cerca ─ ¡Oh, ya sé! Seguramente nos está dando a probar el menú infantil, ¿verdad?

─ Discúlpenme por decepcionarlas, pero esta es la ración regular para adulto que nosotros servimos a nuestros comensales ─ Gihess se acomodaba el cuello por la situación tan bochornosa en que se encontraba ─. En un momento les mostraré uno de los vinos que tenemos en nuestras galerías. Denme un momento.

Nanoha es la primera en comer, seguida inmediatamente por Hayate y Fate. Ya la pelirroja había acabado con su plato y estaba volteando en todas direcciones.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Nanoha-chan? ─ se extraña Hayate.

─ Es que voy a pedirle al señor que me sirva más, porque todavía me estoy muriendo de hambre.

─ Nanoha, se supone que en un banquete sólo se sirve un plato por tipo y persona ─ aclara Fate.

─ Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan. Es que el hambre me está ganando ─ se excusa Nanoha ─. Esta mañana no había desayunado porque le dije a mis padres que iba a comer con las muestras del banquete.

─ Eso explica mucho ─ dice Hayate ─. Pues considero que cometiste un tremendo error de cálculo, Nanoha-chan. Al menos yo sí desayuné, pues ya sabía que en los restaurantes finos se suele servir una miseria de platos, y vaya que después lo cobran carísimo, como si nos hubieran dado oro para comer. Supongo que tendremos que por lo menos advertir a la almirante Lindy y a nuestras familias que pidan ración familiar para cada uno cuando sea el momento, porque con esto ni Alicia-chan se puede sentir satisfecha.

─ Aquí está el vino, señoritas ─ retorna Gihess con una botella en las manos y se la presenta a Nanoha.

─ ¿Me regala ese vino? ─ Nanoha estaba bastante sorprendida, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ─ Muchas gracias, señor. Es un detalle bastante bonito de su parte que nos dé este obsequio.

─ Nanoha ─ Fate le pica el hombro a su amada ─, yo creo que sólo quiere para que lo veamos y le digamos si aceptamos beberlo.

─ Oh, lo siento ─ Nanoha se sonroja y se rasca la mejilla ─. Pues me parece bien este ejemplar.

Gihess suspira y destapa la botella para servir un poquito de vino para servirlo en una copa que pasa a Nanoha, la cual mira entusiasmada el vino, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con eso. Fate y Hayate le hacen señas para que catase el olor del vino, cosa que hace con algo de torpeza.

─ ¿Y bien, señorita? ─ dice Gihess haciendo lo posible por tener paciencia.

─ Pues… Huele a corcho ─ es la respuesta de la cobriza.

Hayate y Fate intercambian nuevamente miradas, pensando que no iban demasiado bien con la prueba del banquete. Nanoha revuelve un poco el vino y toma un sorbo, haciendo rápidamente un gesto de ligero asco, cosa que asusta a Gihess.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Nanoha? ─ dice Fate.

─ Es que el vino sabe a bebida alcohólica ─ a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

─ Nanoha-chan, el vino es jugo de uva añejado y por tanto alcoholizado. Es normal que sepa a alcohol ─ aclara Hayate.

─ ¿Por qué nadie me aclaró? Yo no soy tolerante al alcohol, que me descontrolo muy fácilmente.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ se sorprende Hayate.

─ Así es. Una vez me tomé una copa que era de otou-san, y cuando recuperé el conocimiento había tirado todas las cosas de mi habitación, lancé a Yuuno-kun en su forma de hurón al techo, les gané a onee-chan y onii-chan en pelea con espada, hice como cinco llamadas en broma, y para colmo acabé robándole unas películas de la habitación de onii-chan.

─ ¿Qué clase de películas? ─ se extraña Fate, y Nanoha simplemente se sonroja y baja el rostro, como si se hubiera arrepentido de dar tantos detalles.

Gihess respira pausadamente para no perder los estribos mientras Fate toma el lugar de Nanoha para mostrarle cómo se olía el vino, se agita ligeramente y se prueba, para luego dar su impresión sobre su calidad, opinión que obviamente era mucho mejor al respecto. Seguidamente, y haciendo compañía al vino probaron el segundo plato. Nanoha comía con muchísima hambre mientas que Gihess, Fate y Hayate se le quedaban viendo. Era como ver a una niña pequeña probando algo nuevo que resulte gustarle, y esa experiencia a Fate le parecía maravillosa la vista, pues le hizo pensar un momento en lo maravilloso si en un futuro ambas pudieran tener hijas, y que si así fuese, esas pequeñitas que de ambas vendrían no serían muy diferentes de Nanoha. Hayate le presenta sus conclusiones acerca de la comida y el vino, mismas que complacen muchísimo al hombre.

─ Es realmente un placer hacer esto por usted, señorita. Por cierto, tengo que confesarle que aquí también podemos, si así usted lo desea, organizar un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales.

─ ¿De verdad también cuentan con ese servicio? ─ dice Hayate sorprendida.

─ Así es. De hecho, puedo hacerle una muestra ¿Me acompaña, por favor?

Hayate le hace una seña a Fate de que se iba al baño y que luego regresaría. Eso significaba un rato a solas entre la rubia y su amada, algo que incluso la ausencia de músicos parecía jugar a favor, porque aquello era exactamente lo que quería Fate: un momento a solas con Nanoha en medio de tantos ensayos.

─ ¿Qué te parece este lugar? Yo opino que está muy bonito ─ es lo primero que dice Fate.

─ Yo también lo creo, Fate-chan ─ responde Nanoha luego de terminar con el segundo plato de Hayate y empezar a comerse el postre ─. Pero lo más especial que tiene todo este lugar es que puedo estar aquí contigo, saber que este lugar será el indicado para festejar nuestra unión en matrimonio. Te digo que eso es lo que más me importa, estar aquí a tu lado, ya como esposas para mañana, quizá a esta misma hora. De todos modos, supongo que podríamos pedirle a aquel señor que peleó contigo que haga raciones más grandes en cada plato, porque de lo contrario podría comerme todo el pastel.

─ También podrías desayunar bien antes de que empiece nuestra boda ─ propone Fate.

─ Sí, tienes mucha razón, Fate-chan.

Ambas se toman de las manos y juntan sus cabezas mientras disfrutaban de la calma que se respiraba en aquel salón, y los camareros se mantenían apartados mientras miraban a la pareja, algunos interesados, otros extrañados. De pronto una explosión se escucha, y las dos chicas voltean a ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero no eran explosiones pirotécnicas ordinarias. Cada una de las explosiones mantenía su refulgencia en el aire mientras llegaban los nuevos estallidos y se amontonaban, creando poco a poco una imagen que adquiría consistencia hasta convertirse en un enorme corazón de color rojo con una inscripción en color blanco de "VIVAN LAS ESPOSAS". Fate estaba con la boca completamente abierta viendo aquel espectáculo, y Nanoha de pronto empieza a llorar, llamando la atención de la rubia.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Nanoha? ─ dice Fate con evidente preocupación ─ No me digas que no te gustó aquella muestra.

─ No… no es eso, Fate ─ Nanoha deja el resto del postre a un lado y se abraza a Fate ─. Es-está muy bonito y todo… pero n-no lloro por eso.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Es que me acabo de morder la lengua muy fuerte y me duele ─ a Fate le sale una gota en la cabeza, pero igual le da un abrazo a Nanoha para apaciguarla.

─ Tranquila, Nanoha, que tú sabes que estoy aquí para darte consuelo cada vez que lo necesites. Ven acá ─ Fate le da un beso a Nanoha, haciendo que deje de llorar ─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

─ Sí, y todo gracias a ti, Fate-chan.

─ ¿Qué les parece esa muestra? ─ aparece nuevamente Hayate ─ Pienso que quedó fenomenal eso de las explosiones y toda la cosa. Gihess sabe cómo montar un espectáculo.

─ Está maravilloso. Gracias, Hayate-chan ─ responde Nanoha todavía en los brazos de Fate ─. Sin duda nuestra boda de mañana va a ser inolvidable.

─ Ya lo creo, ahora voy a comer, que me ha entrado hambre… ─ Hayate toma asiento para empezar con su segundo plato, pero lo encuentra vacío ─ ¿Qué pasó con mi comida de muestra? ¡Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha entonces deja los brazos de Fate para empezar a correr por todo el salón mientras era perseguida por Hayate. Fate no evita soltar una risita mientras las veía dar vueltas por todos lados. Nanoha tenía razón: pase lo que pase, la boda estaba destinada a ser inolvidable. Sin otra cosa que hacer mientras esperaba a ver qué más había por hacer, Fate termina con su segundo plato y su postre, en vista que también ella tenía hambre, y a pesar que sabía que aquellas raciones tan pequeñas no le ayudarían a aliviar esa hambre.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ ¿Estás segura de querer ir vestida así? ─ cuestiona Linith ─ Se supone que estás como dama de honor en la boda, no como novia.

─ Es que nunca puede saberse ─ dice Alicia mientras le daba un velo a Arf ─. A lo mejor al último minuto Nanoha onee-chan lo reconsidera y me dice que también se quiere casar conmigo, o el que las va a casar dice de pronto que es una boda entre tres, y entonces también tengo una oportunidad para atacar. Hay que tener la mente abierta, que posibilidades siempre hay. Por cierto, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe usar magia para encoger esto? Hasta que no crezca y tenga la autopista de curvas y los pechos y las nalgas de Fate, voy a tener que vestir todo en talla infantil, aunque supongo que podré arreglármelas para usar calcetines para así llenar el escote ¿Qué me dicen las dos?

Linith y Arf intercambian miradas, para luego ver a Alicia desfilando por la habitación con un vestido de novia que le quedaba ridículamente grande. Era bastante gracioso verla así, pero prefirieron no cuestionarle nada por el momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Todavía no. Aún no viene la parte de la boda, pero ya casi, ya verán. Espero que estén ansiosos por leer lo que vendrá próximamente. Los dejo entonces, pero he de volver con el capítulo prometido, espérenlo con ansias :D

Hasta otra


	20. Entre sueños

**Advertencia:** No, todavía no hemos llegado a la parte de la boda, pero para el siguiente capítulo les prometo que sí estamos en eso. Una vez más, en vista que faltan pocos capítulos: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

 **Entre sueños**

Precia se estaba probando el vestido con que se iba a apersonar a la boda de Fate (igual de descubierto que su traje de costumbre, pero con colores mucho más claros y menos malignos), y Alicia la ayudaba peinándole el cabello, tarea que se le dificultaba mucho.

─ Santo cielo, okaa-sama ¿qué te has puesto en el pelo para que lo tengas tan duro y rebelde? ─ dice la pequeña rubia mientras continuaba su batalla por desenredar el cepillo.

─ No me puse nada, es que una vez me dijeron que mi cabello debía ser lavado en seco, y como no sé cómo se hace eso, pues sencillamente es lo único de mí que no lavo desde hace unos cuantos años ─ responde Precia algo extrañada.

─ Cómo se nota que te hago falta yo ─ Alicia le indica a su madre que se sentara para seguir su pelea contra su cabello ─. Conmigo estas cosas nunca pasaban, siempre ibas bonita y presentable al trabajo, todo gracias a que siempre salía para comprarlo todo. Me extraña que ni siquiera revisaras las etiquetas para saber qué champú era el que siempre te compraba.

─ Sí lo hice, Alicia, pero luego se me olvidaba cuál era y me confundía cuando iba al mercado y veía todas las marcas que habían allí, y siempre tomaba una marca equivocada ─ se excusa Precia bajando un poco la mirada ─. Al principio intenté pedirle ayuda a Fate para ver si ella podía solucionar este problema que tenía, pero extrañamente ella no pudo obtener tu acierto a la hora de elegir los productos que mejor me van.

─ Un día de estos tendrán que ir todas de compras con Alicia ─ aparece Linith con dos tazas de té ─. Tanto tú como Fate necesitarán aprender sobre lo que elegía Alicia al momento de comprar, pues no crean que esto puede durar toda la vida.

En ese momento aparece un círculo mágico en el que se materializa Fate, y con ella estaba llevando un vestido que venía cubierto en un envoltorio plástico. A Alicia, Precia y Linith les extrañaba que llegara sin Nanoha.

─ ¿Qué pasó, Fate? ─ dice Alicia con preocupación ─ Espero que no te hayas peleado con Nanoha onee-chan, o de lo contrario tendremos que hablar muy seriamente las dos, ¿entendido?

─ No es eso, Alicia ─ ríe Fate ─. Es que mañana nos vamos a casar, así que nos tenemos que preparar por nuestra propia cuenta, y para eso tendremos que estar separadas esta noche. Y además, se supone que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido inmediatamente antes de la boda, y eso nos traería problemas si durmiésemos juntas otra vez.

─ Entiendo tu punto, yo lo recuerdo muy bien ─ opina Precia ─. Pero para mí como que era al revés, que era de mala suerte ver al novio en traje, o incluso verlo a mitad de la boda, o siquiera verlo alguna vez en la vida, pues mi vida con él después de la boda fue una constante racha de mala suerte, y más cuando estaba él cerca de mí.

─ Cómo me deprime escuchar esas cosas ─ dice Alicia antes de dejar el cepillo ─ ¿No crees que deberías intentar hacer algo más? Digo, al menos para sacudirte el aburrimiento y olvidarte de ese desastre que fue tu matrimonio.

─ La ciencia fue mi refugio por años ─ confiesa Precia ─. Supongo que sólo tengo que recobrar mi vieja pasión para salir de este aburrimiento, aunque el laboratorio está destruido desde que me traicionaron esas viejas desgraciadas.

─ Pero que sea después de la boda que empecemos a limpiar todo, que por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en estar listas ─ Alicia se dirige a la cocina para hacer la cena, y por su parte Fate se fue a su habitación para descansar un poco, o por lo menos lo que pudiera antes que llegue el gran momento.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

En la oscuridad de la habitación, mirando el techo con algo de dificultad, y pensando en lo que vendría con la boda, Fate tenía algunos problemas para concebir el sueño, cosa que había notado Alicia, quien hasta hace un momento estuvo durmiendo con ella.

─ ¿Por qué no te duermes? Mira que me enojo contigo si echas a perder todo por no poder relajarte y descansar…

─ Alicia ─ interrumpe Fate ─, sé que no sé las mismas cosas que tú, a pesar que parte de tus recuerdos residen en mí, pero ¿alguna vez te has sentido nerviosa por algo? Digo, no recuerdo que tú lo hayas estado alguna vez.

─ Pues bien, yo tampoco lo recuerdo. Tal vez ni siquiera he estado así de nerviosa en la vida, pero igual no creo que debas preocuparte ─ Alicia se sienta para ver más cómodamente a Fate, la cual también se sienta ─. Mira… el matrimonio no es más que una formalidad. Sólo estarían llevando a unos mugrosos papeles lo que ya ustedes saben que sienten, y le darían rango legal a una unión que ya tienen de todas maneras ─ Alicia hace una breve pausa, esperando que Fate dijese algo, pero al no oír nada, prosigue ─. Te confieso que me da envidia ver que te casas con Nanoha onee-chan mientras que yo me tengo que conformar con mirar, pero quiero que sepas que acepto la unión de ustedes. Solamente no se olviden de mí ni me dejen de lado, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Claro, no hay manera de que te dejemos de lado ─ Fate le pasa una mano en la cabeza a Alicia ─. Sólo te agradezco que controles tus pervertidos impulsos, y más cuando estemos delante de los demás. Las niñas no deben actuar de esa manera tan inapropiada.

─ Mira quién lo dice, la que apenas recibe la pubertad ─ se burla Alicia, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Fate ─. No creas que me preocupa lo que me dices. Sé que podré crecer y acercarme un poco más físicamente a mi verdadera edad, mi edad psicológica, y cuando eso pase, no te extrañes si algún hijo de Nanoha onee-chan pudiese ser mío.

─ Sí, claro. No hay manera de que algo así se pueda probar, si genéticamente las dos somos las mismas ─ Fate ríe divertida, y Alicia la emula ─. De todos modos tendré mucho cuidado. Gracias por el aviso.

Esa extraña conversación había funcionado para que Fate recobrase el sueño, por lo que se acuesta nuevamente junto con Alicia, quien nuevamente se duerme y rápidamente empieza a balbucear cosas sobre lo que le hacía Nanoha. El resto de la noche sólo consistiría en soñar, aunque los sueños siempre escapan del control del soñador, y al rato Fate lo comprobaría por sí misma.

* * *

 **Sueño de Fate**

─ ¿Están seguros que este es el camino para encontrar a Nanoha? ─ dice Fate, vestida como Frodo (con anillo y todo) ─. Llevamos bastante rato desde que dejamos Rivendell, y se nos han acabado todas las provisiones, que igual no eran gran cosa, tampoco.

─ Así es. El poder que mana de este lugar me dice con toda claridad que estamos a punto de entrar a las minas de Moria ─ dice Precia, totalmente vestida de gris, con un sombrero de mago y con un largo bastón.

─ ¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por aquí? ¿Están seguros que no tenemos la opción de quedarnos con el anillo para recuperar la grandeza de mi reino? Al menos para que mis súbditos no se den cuenta que me gasté todos los fondos de Góndor ─ toma la palabra Gil Graham, vestido como Boromir.

─ Nuestro deber es entregar ese anillo a Nanoha. No tenemos ningún derecho a aprovecharnos de él como queramos. Ten un poco de honor ─ regaña Chrono, quien vestía como Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, señor de los Dúnedain, apodado Trancos, miembro de la comunidad del anillo…

─ Todo eso está bien, pero mi pregunta es ¿cuándo terminaremos de entrar? ─ dice Arf, quien estaba vestida como Sam, y detrás de ella estaban Lieze y Aria, quienes a su vez vestían como Merrin y Pippin.

─ ¡Tengan cuidado! Siento la presencia de un poderoso enemigo ─ Lindy, vestida como Légolas, apunta inmediatamente con su arco y flecha a un determinado punto, y Amy, vestida como Gimli, prepara su hacha.

De entre unas rocas altas que yacían delante del grupo emerge la Reinforce original, totalmente vestida de blanco y con un bastón como el de Precia. Por alguna razón la indumentaria de Reinforce la hacía ver completamente aterradora, y Precia da un paso al frente para encararla.

─ No podrán pasar por aquí ─ dice Reinforce con voz atronadora ─. Entreguen el anillo y ríndanse ante Sauron… quiero decir la maestra Hayate, y nadie saldrá herido.

─ Eso es lo que tú crees ─ Precia lanza sus conjuros más poderosos, pero Reinforce los rechaza como si nada.

Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante el poder que exhibe Reinforce cuando mueve nuevamente su bastón y empieza a sacudir a Precia de un lado a otro, y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerla. Prácticamente Reinforce limpiaba el suelo con Precia, ironía que se hacía más real cuando Reinforce hace que Precia meta la cabeza en un riachuelo hasta que se le mojara todo el cabello, y luego la arrastra un poco más por el suelo.

─ ¿No creen que deberíamos ayudarla? Se ve que la maga blanca Reinforce le está dando una paliza ─ opina Aria.

─ Esperemos un poco más. Es que esto es divertidísimo ─ dice Arf.

─ ¿Lo ven? No hay posibilidad de victoria si están en mi contra ─ dice Reinforce en cuanto termina con Precia ─. Pero por si aún pensaban que había alguna posibilidad, que se presenten ante mí los nueve espectros, los nueve reyes que se postraron ante la maestra Hayate.

Reinforce apenas chasquea los dedos, y de la nada emergen nueve caballos oscuros, cuyos jinetes tenían el rostro cubierto por capuchas. Una vez que todos los jinetes negros están junto con Reinforce, se quitan sus capuchas, revelando que tras éstas se escondían Vita, Signum, Zafira, Shamal, Reinforce Zwei, Yuuno, Linith, Arisa y Suzuka. El grupo del anillo retrocede bastante asustado, pues Reinforce contaba con una ventaja abrumadora.

─ ¡No se separen! A pesar de la ventaja que llevan, no nos ganaran si permanecemos unidos ─ advierte Chrono, pero de inmediato nota que Aria y Lieze emprenden la huida ─. Genial. Se nota que no escuchan.

Fate estaba lista para pelear, cuando de pronto algo le cae encima y la hace caer al suelo. Arf la ayuda rápidamente a levantarse, y el grupo nota que lo que había caído era una niña pequeña, rubia y de ojos rojos como Fate, y que además iba desnuda, excepto por un taparrabos.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ dice Amy bastante emocionada ─ Se ve adorable, y parece que está sola, la pequeñita ¿me la puedo quedar?

─ Compórtate, por favor ─ responde Chrono.

─ Es el anillo… el anillo de la preciosa ─ dice de pronto la pequeña rubia, señalando el anillo que reposaba en el pecho de Fate ─. No se preocupen, Alicia no quiere hacer daño. Alicia es buena. Alicia es amiga de los hobbits. Alicia quiere ayudar a amigos a llevar el anillo adonde la preciosa.

─ ¿Alicia? Yo pienso que esta criatura sólo busca quedarse con el anillo. Se los vengo diciendo, les dije que deberíamos ser nosotros quienes saquemos provecho de él ─ dice Gil.

Nadie se estaba acordando en ese momento de Reinforce, la cual se enoja mucho y chasquea los dedos para que saliesen orcos de todos lados y atacaran al grupo. Aria y Lieze, que aún estaban dentro del campo visual de los demás, son raptadas rápidamente por los orcos. Gil, al ver cómo eran secuestradas sus dos familiares, saca su espada muy enfurecido para entablar combate, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, es atravesado por varias flechas, cayendo muerto al instante.

─ Se supone que los estaba acorralando a todos hace un momento, ¿cómo se atreven a ignorarme? ─ dice Reinforce con una voz bastante maligna ─ Es momento de que acabe con todos, y en cuanto lo haga le llevaré el anillo a la maestra Hayate.

La Reinforce original levanta una mano como si hiciese una señal, y los orcos avanzan hacia el grupo. Amy, Chrono y Lindy se preparan para la batalla y se lanzan juntos a la enfurecida horda de orcos, dejando atrás a Precia, Fate, Arf, Alicia y el cadáver de Gil.

─ ¿Por qué no vamos nosotras también a pelear? ─ propone Arf.

─ ¿Estás loca? Se supone que debíamos entrar a las minas de Moria para que pudiera enfrentarme al Balrog, y este giro de los acontecimientos no me hará cambiar la ruta ─ Precia tantea el lugar con la vista, y luego toma una piedra para lanzarla y espantar una mariposa que se encontraba cerca ─. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo peleo contra el Balrog sin importar nada, y es que después de mi supuesta muerte me ocurrirán un montón de fumadas sin sentido que al final me darán más poder ¿Creen ustedes que dejaré eso por un simple anillo? Si al final igual lo llevarán a destino.

Precia ve tranquilamente cómo la mariposa se acerca y pasa justo enfrente de su rostro. Cuando la mariposa se empieza a alejar, todos miran de pronto hacia el horizonte, encontrando una gigantesca águila que iba a acercando a gran velocidad. Precia apenas levanta una mano y se sujeta limpiamente a una de las zarpas del águila, yéndose de allí. Atrás habían quedado Arf, Fate y Alicia, pues los orcos se habían alejado en su pelea contra Chrono, Lindy y Amy, y no veían mucho sentido en llevarse a Gil, pues ya estaba muerto y pesaba demasiado como para cargarlo.

─ Las dejaré ir por el momento, y es que veo más conveniente preparar las tropas de orcos para grandes batallas que vienen para las siguientes películas ─ anuncia Reinforce ─. Igual no creo que ustedes logren llegar a Mordor.

Reinforce y los nueve espectros se retiran de allí dejando el lugar completamente aislado, y con las tres chicas en el centro del mismo. No viendo otra opción, Fate toma camino por su propia cuenta, y Arf y Alicia no dudan en seguirla.

─ ¿Adónde iremos ahora? El mapa se supone que lo llevaba Lindy, pero se lo llevó ─ apunta Arf.

─ No sé cómo haremos para llegar a Mordor, pero estoy segura que los demás nos abrirán camino para que lleguemos a salvo ─ responde Fate ─. Por cierto, ¿alguien de aquí sabe recolectar o pescar? Es que me muero de hambre.

─ Alicia es buena pescando ─ responde la otra rubia ─. No se preocupen. Alicia ayudará muy gustosa a los hobbits que la llevarán a ver a la preciosa.

Fate y Arf intercambian miradas divertidas, y no dicen nada más mientras Alicia seguía haciéndoles compañía en el camino.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

─ …Fate… ¡Fate! ─ Alicia intentaba despertarla sin éxito, y al rato se aparece Arf.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?

─ No sé, pero creo que el discurso que le di anoche le ha hecho dormir muy bien ─ Alicia se levanta y busca su vestido ─. Te recomiendo que te apures, Fate, o de lo contrario te quitaré el puesto en el altar. Nanoha onee-chan se casa porque se casa.

Fate finalmente consigue abrir ampliamente los ojos, de inmediato se levanta y busca su vestido, notando que el que Alicia tenía también parecía de novia. Alicia sólo sonríe, como si eso fuese razón suficiente para que Fate no le diga nada más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Ahora sí! ¡Viene la tan esperada boda! Espero que hayan disfrutado bastante de esta pequeña función antes del momento de la verdad. Estaré esperando nuevamente por ustedes una vez que tenga listo el siguiente capítulo, que va a ser muy pronto, se los aseguro ㈴2

Hasta otra


	21. La pequeña gran boda (y I)

**Advertencia:** ¡Oficialmente llega el momento de la boda! Espero que estén listos todos, porque esta historia sí lo está xD

 **La pequeña gran boda (y I)**

En la casa de la familia Takamachi se encontraba Nanoha (con el vestido de novia ya puesto) y su familia, y con ellos también estaban Hayate, Vita, Zafira, Shamal, Reinforce, Signum (usando muletas, pero al menos ya no estaba postrada en la cama), Yuuno y Suzuka. Sólo Arisa se encontraba ausente en aquel encuentro.

─ Arisa-chan dice que lo siente mucho. En este momento está algo enferma, pero me pidió que le trajera fotos de la boda ─ dice Suzuka antes que a Nanoha se le ocurriera preguntar.

─ Dile de mi parte que es irresponsable no ir a un evento que sea importante ─ dice Signum bastante altiva ─. Tan solo mírame a mí, que no dejo que estos pocos rasguños me dejen por fuera.

─ Sí, claro, rasguños que apenas te permiten moverte ─ dice Reinforce en broma, y todos ríen un poco, y Singum sólo se ruboriza un poco.

─ Bueno, entonces podemos pensar que no dejamos a nadie más ─ Hayate estaba pendiente que Signum no se fuera a caer de las muletas, pues la veía un poco patosa.

─ ¡Entonces nos vamos! ─ Reinforce se eleva activa la teletransportación para todo el grupo hacia el lugar de la boda.

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ ¿De verdad te lo tienes que poner ahora mismo? ─ se extraña Alicia al ver que Fate ya tenía su respectivo vestido.

─ Supongo que sería como una falta de respeto y consideración si espero a ponérmelo al último momento, además que debo antes cuidar de tenerlo todo en orden ─ responde Fate mientras Arf y Linith le ayudaban a afinar detalles.

─ Yo ya estoy lista ─ aparece Precia con su ropa ya puesta ─. Vamos, que nos tenemos que apurar, aunque si llegase a no haber boda, al menos lo que ofrezcan por allá me lo como, y no quiero eso, que ya tengo rato subiendo de peso.

─ ¿Cuánto, más o menos? ─ se extraña Alicia.

─ Como medio kilo en estas últimas dos semanas. Ahora resulta que me da por comer cuando estoy aburrida o decepcionada.

─ No te preocupes, cerda vieja, que ya casi terminamos aquí ─ dice Arf para provocar a Precia.

Una vez que culminan los preparativos, y que Fate se mostrara satisfecha con los resultados, Alicia se ofrece para teletransportarlas a todas, y Precia le ofrece algo de apoyo, en vista que su hija mayor estaba todavía en fase de entrenamiento. Fate estaba bastante ilusionada, y es que en el transcurso de ese mismo día podría ser la flamante esposa de su queridísima Nanoha. Juntas habían pasado por muchas cosas, y ahora mismo pasarían por una de sus más felices aventuras, si bien todavía no sabían qué les esperaba exactamente.

 **Lugar de la boda**

─ Ara, ara. Se nota que esta boda va a ser realmente grande ─ dice Lindy mientras veía a todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

─ No creo que sea por eso ─ interrumpe Chrono ─. Tengo entendido que Fate y Nanoha no habían tenido tiempo para invitar a mucha gente, aún cuando Hayate se había ofrecido a ayudarles. Supongo que esto es más por el hecho que se casen dos chicas. He escuchado que este tipo de matrimonios no son comunes de ver, a pesar que sí se ven varios matrimonios realmente jóvenes, un mínimo de una vez por semana, según pude informarme.

─ Entonces tenemos a un montón de polizones en la boda, ¿no? ─ dice Amy, que buscaba con la vista a las novias.

─ Sí, algo así ─ suspira el chico antes de tomar asiento.

En ese momento aparece el grupo que estaba con Fate a la cabeza, y un revuelo se forma inmediatamente. Amy aprovecha la oportunidad para felicitar a Fate por estar presente en la boda, y además le da un par de concejos en caso de que le ganase de pronto el nerviosismo, cosa que Fate acepto, aunque no se sintiera realmente nerviosa. Por su parte, un montón de señores se congregan alrededor de Precia y hablaban de varias cosas con ella. Lindy se deja llevar por la curiosidad y se acerca a aquella congregación.

─ …Que conste que yo salí en su primera cita ─ se escucha que decía alguien.

─ Y yo era quien tenía que lavar su ropa cuando Precia-sama estaba en el equipo ─ decía otra persona.

─ Y yo fui su pareja de baile en la graduación ─ presume un tercer sujeto.

─ Y yo me la tiré anoche ─ salta Lindy, haciendo que todos callaran y la viesen sorprendidos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice un cuarto hombre.

─ No, pero estaba viendo cómo todos presumían sobre lo que hicieron con Precia, y pensé que sería divertido probar yo también ─ a todos los congregados les salen sendas gotas por aquella broma de Lindy ─. De todos modos, ¿me pueden contar a qué se debe la reunión? Da la impresión que Precia es muy popular.

─ Y lo fui, pero no a mucha honra que se diga ─ dice Precia ─. En la secundaria y preparatoria fui mediocampista en el equipo de fútbol, y en todos los certámenes fui siempre la líder goleadora del equipo.

─ Eso se oye interesante, ¿estabas en el equipo femenino? ─ Lindy rápidamente se interesa en las anécdotas de Precia.

─ No, el equipo era el masculino, aunque parecía que yo, siendo la única mujer, fuese más bien el único hombre allí, pues todos jugaban como maricas perdidas, y nuestro equipo nunca alcanzó a ganar nada. Incluso pienso que hubiera sido mucho mejor que realmente hubiese estado en el equipo femenino, a pesar que ninguna de sus titulares me caía bien.

─ Por eso mismo es que Precia-sama es tan popular para nosotros, a pesar que hoy en día esté considerada como una criminal ─ salta otro hombre que formaba parte de la congregación ─. Ella ha sido una inspiración para todos nosotros, además que por primera vez en la historia de nuestra escuela hubo alguien en el equipo de fútbol con un nivel decente de juego.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tan malo era el equipo? ─ dice Lindy.

─ Ellos me han estado contando sobre cómo están las cosas por allá hoy en día, y te digo, sin ningún ánimo de presumir que, si yo voy allá y juego, me los violo a todos, a pesar de mi edad y de que tengo más de treinta años sin pisar una cancha.

─ Se nota que has tenido una experiencia bastante divertida en tu momento, Precia ─ dice Lindy con entusiasmo ─. No me imagino que hubiese algo realmente que lamentar cuando terminaste tus estudios en la escuela.

─ Te equivocas, sí hubo algo que yo lamenté mucho: el no hacerme con un amante luego de mi matrimonio. Definitivamente me había hecho falta tener uno, con la clase de marido que tuve.

Lindy no sabía si lamentarlo o reírse, y es que esa historia le parecía rara a más no poder, cuando de pronto nota que detrás de ella se encontraba Alicia, que al parecer buscaba a alguien. Lindy se sale de la congregación y se pone al lado de la pequeña.

─ ¿Buscas a alguien, Alicia-chan? ─ Lindy lograba así llamar la atención de la pequeña rubia.

─ Es que pensé que en la boda estaría presente San Mariano, el santo patrono de quienes son metrosexuales y pensadores al mismo tiempo ─ responde Alicia con total naturalidad.

─ ¿Te refieres a Mariano Delgado? ─ Alicia asiente, y Lindy suelta una risita antes de continuar ─ Pues tampoco yo lo he visto, tal vez no llegó hasta él la noticia de la boda.

─ Vaya, era para ver si él estaba. Me hubiese gustado pedirle concejos sobre cómo hacerme más metrosexual, en vista que todavía tengo que esperar a dar el estirón en mi crecimiento, pero si no viene, supongo que podría pedirte ayuda a ti, que tienes pinta de ser metrosexual y pensadora también.

─ Me halagas bastante, Alicia-chan, pero igual creo que puedes esperar a que llegue tu momento para crecer. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar de tu infancia un poco más.

─ Bueno, si tú lo dices ─ Alicia no parecía muy convencida, pero prefería no seguir insistiendo ─. Por cierto, me parece que aquí hay muchísima gente. Creí que esta boda sería un poco más cerrada.

─ Es una larga historia, pero mejor deberíamos tomar asiento, que parece que la boda va a empezar.

Alicia se emociona mucho y se va con Lindy, en vista que Precia no lograba quitarse de encima a todos sus admiradores de la escuela. Fate se queda en su lugar y espera pacientemente a que Nanoha apareciera. El aspecto de la cobriza no podía ser más espectacular, y tanto a Fate como a Alicia parecía que se les salía el corazón del pecho por lo fuerte que latían. El padre de Nanoha era quien la guiaba hasta el frente, mientras el resto de sus acompañantes iba en busca de asientos, pero tuvieron que ir todos de pie porque los colados se habían acaparado las sillas.

Fate y Nanoha sentían querían besarse en ese mismo momento, cuando estaban juntas enfrente de todos, pero también sabían que debían esperar a que se diera primero la ceremonia del casamiento. Era simplemente cuestión de esperar a que llegara la persona que les iba a casar, y nada ni nadie podía jamás separarlas. Pero esa persona que les casaría no llegaba, aun cuando estuvieron esperando diez minutos.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ─ Chrono se levanta de su asiento y sale del lugar para preguntar.

─ Yo sabía que algo andaría mal. Eso es ley en todas las bodas, especialmente para aquellas bodas en que la pareja sí vale la pena ─ suspira Precia ─. Yo soy un caso claro. En mi boda como tal nada salió mal, pero en compensación tuve a mi marido como castigo del cielo.

─ Menos mal que estamos con aire acondicionado, que con este ambiente se me correría todo el maquillaje ─ opina Amy.

Nanoha y Fate miraban de vez en cuando para comprobar si llegaba o no el abogado que les casaría, pero no había ni asomo de esa persona. Ambas se estaban impacientando bastante, cuando regresa Chrono bastante serio. Nanoha y Fate querían preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero el chico no voltea a mirarlas, sino que dirige su atención al público.

─ Acabo de preguntar, y resulta que el abogado se encuentra indispuesto, y curiosamente tampoco pudieron avisar sobre este inconveniente ─ dice él con voz fuerte para hacerse oír por todos.

─ ¡Rayos y centellas! ¿O sea que no habrá un beso NanoFate en público? ─ dice Hayate con frustración.

Los congregados en la boda empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo, y Nanoha y Fate temían que la boda acabase en desastre, o que incluso no termine de celebrarse, y eso les hacía sentir también frustración. Ciertamente habían hecho todo con demasiado apuro, además que tuvieron que pasar por situaciones bastantes graves como lo fueron los secuestros de Precia y Alicia, además de la ocupación irregular del jardín del tiempo; pero pensaban que ya era demasiado el tener que ver cancelado el mejor momento de sus vidas.

De entre la muchedumbre surge repentinamente Alicia y se pone al lado de las dos novias, les hace unas señas para llamar su atención, y lo consigue.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Alicia-chan?

─ Pues que primero les debo decir que lamento el que tengan que pasar por esto ─ Alicia toma de las manos a ambas y las unen un momento ─. Lo segundo que les diré es que todavía hay una esperanza para que la boda sí se dé, así que no se preocupen.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde hay alguien capacitado para oficializar esta boda? ─ dice Chrono, quien escuchaba la conversación.

─ Yo lo estoy ─ lo que dice Alicia resulta impactante para los tres oyentes ─. Aún tengo bien grabadas las líneas que me había enseñado Hayate onee-chan. Sólo hace falta que aquel abogado firme después todo, y si es necesario lo grabamos todo para que vea que no hay irregularidades.

─ Es una completa locura, bastante irregular a mi parecer, pero en este lugar la legalidad no está tan afinada como para prohibir este procedimiento, así que podría funcionar ─ opina Chrono al respecto, y las novias sonríen muy contentas.

Una vez que Chrono apacigua las tertulias y manda a todo el mundo (o a los que pudieran) a sentarse para que prosiguiese la boda, Alicia se pone inmediatamente al frente, y Nanoha y Fate estaban nuevamente esperanzadas por la boda. Ya sería de por sí la boda más alocada que alguna vez se hubiese celebrado, pero eso no iba a ser motivo para que ambas fuesen menos felices por el hecho. Alicia lee un momento las cosas que tenía que decir, pero rápidamente decide que sería aburrido hacer pasar a todo el mundo por ello y va directamente al grano, y es que tanto ella como la mayoría de los que sí fueron invitados (desde donde podía ver) tenían hambre ya.

─ Nanoha-onee… digo, Takamachi Nanoha, ¿aceptas en matrimonio a Fate Testarossa para amarla, respetarla, apoyarla, consolarla, ayudarla y acompañarla por el resto de tu vida? ─ a la propia Alicia le parecía que no le saldría tan bien el discurso, por lo que se sorprendió un poco el resultado.

─ ¡Sí, acepto! ─ dice Nanoha bastante radiante.

─ Fate Testarossa, ¿aceptas a Takamachi Nanoha para amarla, respetarla, apoyarla, consolarla, ayudarla y acompañarla por el resto de tu vida?

─ Sí, acepto ─ Fate sentía que el rostro se le podría derretir en cualquier momento por la temperatura tan elevada en que estaban sus mejillas.

─ Pues bien, por los poderes que me fueron concedidos por Hayate onee-chan, la orden Jedi, Gandalf el gris y también por el consejo de elfos de Rivendell, las declaro Fate y mujer. A besarse de una buena vez.

Nanoha y Fate no lo dudaron para besarse, pero al resto de las personas les sale sendas gotas por la forma en que Alicia había terminado su discurso. Había ido demasiado bien hasta ese momento, y de pronto se ponía a decir locuras.

─ Supongo que igual lo aceptarán para firmar los papeles ─ se decía Chrono.

─ Cómo envidio esta boda ─ decía Precia para sí misma ─. Todo este desastre y la improvisación son señal de que ellas dos van a ser un matrimonio maravilloso. Bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho está.

Nanoha recibe entonces las felicitaciones de sus padres y de sus hermanos mayores, mientras Fate estaba hablando animadamente con Suzuka y los soldados belka. A Fate le alegraba ver que Signum pudiera finalmente levantarse.

─ Dime, Signum, pues tengo algo de curiosidad ─ dice Fate, acordándose de algo que le parecía importante ─, ¿quién fue la persona que te había dejado así en aquella pelea?

─ No lo recuerdo bien ─ admite Signum con algo de vergüenza ─, pero te aseguro que su rostro jamás alcanzaré a olvidarlo, aunque lo intente. Fue una experiencia realmente dolorosa, y yo que pensaba al principio que iba a ganar, pero de pronto me conectaba unos golpes que ni siquiera vi de dónde vinieron, y cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente vendada en la cama.

─ Eso debe ser que no entrenaste de forma adecuada ─ regaña Vita ─. Es verdad que venías de ganarle a una rival que era un poco dura, pero eso no es motivo para que te confiaras tan fácilmente y te dejaras derrotar de esa manera tan humillante.

─ Créeme que en ningún momento me confié ─ responde Signum ─. Todo lo que quería era ganar rápido la pelea, y es que no vi a ninguno de ustedes llegar, y por eso pensé que a lo mejor tendrían algún problema. Fue demasiado rápido y terrible cuando todo pasó.

─ Ya me lo imagino ─ opina Suzuka ─. Seguramente algún día tendrás tu revancha, pero por ahora sólo debes centrarte en tu rehabilitación, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Claro que Signum tendrá esa revancha ─ dice Hayate muy segura ─. Mi harem… quiero decir mis soldados son vencedores en físico y campeones en espíritu. Seguramente mis padres me habrán dejado en herencia algunas películas de _Chuck Norris_ o de _Rocky_. Sólo sería cuestión de buscarlas, que aún hay muchos sitios de mi casa que sigo sin conocer.

Fate ríe un momento antes de hablar respecto a la boda, pero todavía tenía la curiosidad de saber quién había humillado así a Signum. A pesar de todo, supuso que tarde o temprano podría descubrir aquel misterio.

Pronto se haría el momento de pasar directamente al banquete, y todos los que sí habían sido invitados (menos de la mitad de los asistentes) se adentraron en el círculo mágico creado con la cooperación de Nanoha, Hayate, Chrono, Lindy y Fate, y luego desaparecieron de allí, dando por terminada el casamiento como tal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Un capítulo más, sólo uno, y la segunda fase de la historia que originalmente era solamente el OS _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos_ estará completada, quedando solamente esperar a que haga la tercera parte. Nos veremos muy pronto, así que no se angustien y espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que leyeron ㈴2

Hasta otra


	22. La pequeña gran boda (y II)

**Advertencia:** ¡He aquí el capítulo final de este apasionante fanfic, el primero de más de un capítulo que haya subido para Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha! Un gran saludo a los lectores de esta historia, especialmente a Claire Wong y Saizohhh, quienes me han seguido con la mayor fidelidad (o eso me consta ㈶1)

 **La pequeña gran boda (y II)**

El grupo que había llegado a la sala de fiestas (apartado por Hayate) queda bastante impresionado por la forma en que el lugar había quedado. Incluso Fate, Hayate y Nanoha veían con asombro que Gihess se había esmerado en dar una recibida más que triunfal. Casi era como si recibieran a miembros de la realeza para algún festejo de equivalente importancia, y Alicia se separa del grupo para ver el lugar.

─ Vaya, se nota que esta boda va a tener un cierre con broche de oro ─ opina ella mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más cercanas, y Precia y Lintih se sientan junto con ella.

Fate y Nanoha se sientan en una mesa cercana, y Hayate y su equipo procuran apartar también una mesa que estuviera cerca para no perder el contacto con las ahora esposas. Lindy, Chrono y Amy simplemente se sientan en el lugar más cercano que el resto de los invitados no acaparasen, que igual no estaba muy alejada dicha mesa de sus amigos.

─ Esto es bastante emocionante, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha parecía que luchaba por no comerse las uñas ─. Es incluso mejor que cuando hicimos la prueba ayer, pues ahora nuestras familias y amigos estarán con nosotros todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.

─ Lo sé, pero la mejor parte de todo esto sigue siendo la misma: el hecho que estamos juntas, Nanoha ─ dice Fate con un claro sonrojo mientras veía a los padres de Nanoha (acompañados por sus hermanos y por Suzuka) alzar una copa de vino por ellas.

Los mesoneros enviados por Gihess sirven enseguida los platos para empezar la "comilona" en honor a las esposas. Todos reciben bastante conformes sus platos, pero pronto no todos quedaban del todo bien con las raciones que les tocaba, una vez que las veían.

─ ¿Qué es esto? Si yo no estoy a dieta, yo sólo quiero crecer y acumular grasa en el pecho─ protesta Alicia al ver su plato.

─ Menos mal que comí antes de venir, que con esto me iría con más hambre que cuando llego ─ opina Precia por su parte.

Nanoha veía con una gota en la cabeza su ración, que definitivamente era igual de pequeña y poco sustanciosa que cuando se realizaron las pruebas. Al menos esta vez había tomado sus justas precauciones, e incluso llevaba escondido en su vestido algunos caramelos para comérselos con Fate luego que terminase el banquete. A Chrono tampoco le parecía regular contar con tan poco en su plato, pero por decoro no dijo nada al respecto.

El banquete sería breve, pues no hubo nadie que se tardara en comerse su respectivo platillo, y lo mismo sería con el segundo platillo, y luego con el postre. Ciertamente esa no era la mejor parte de la boda entre Nanoha y Fate, si más bien la empañaba.

─ Mierda, qué hambre tengo ─ se queja Precia en cuanto se levanta de su asiento ─. Es como si a esto le pusieran algo para que diese más hambre todavía. Cómo se nota que esta boda va por buen camino, por mucho que cueste creerlo.

─ Tienes un concepto bastante retorcido de lo que es una boda prometedora ─ opina Arf, que estaba sentada en una mesa contigua ─. No sé cómo es que Fate se logró convertir en lo que es ahora bajo tu crianza, vieja.

─ ¡Ahora toca el lanzamiento del ramo! ─ anuncia Suzuka muy contenta.

Todas las mujeres que habían sido invitadas a la boda (con las únicas excepciones de Momoko Takamachi y Alicia) se concentran en el centro de la sala para intentar atrapar el ramo, el cual iba a ser lanzado al mismo tiempo por Fate y Nanoha. Fate hace hasta lo imposible por ponerse enfrente para así tener mayores posibilidades de capturar el ramo, mientras Vita, Signum y Shamal también ejercían su papel en aquella pequeña batalla por el honor y el corazón de Hayate, aunque era claro que Signum, a causa de sus muletas, tenía todas las de perder.

─ ¿Por qué no te unes, Alicia? ─ se interesa Yuuno.

─ Porque no me hace falta ─ responde ella ─. Mi destino está más que marcado: ser la segunda esposa de Nanoha onee-chan, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Además, todavía me falta para tener una edad física mínima para poderme casar, aún donde ellas lo hicieron, así que mejor abro paso para que se case alguien que sí pueda hacerlo ahora.

─ Eso es bastante noble y maduro de tu parte ─ Yuuno le pasa una mano por la cabeza a Alicia, y ella sólo sonríe.

Nanoha y Fate lanzan finalmente el ramillete, y todas las concentradas saltan eufóricas para conseguirlo. Signum pagaría bastante caro el intentar saltar, pues las muletas se le escapan de las manos y cae desparramada al suelo, a expensas de que las demás la pisaran, cosa que afortunadamente todas consiguieron evitar. Precia salta todo lo alto que puede, pero Arf se sujeta de sus hombros para así darse impulso y saltar aún más alto, pero ni siquiera ella logra alcanzar el ramillete. Shamal, Vita, Miyuki y Lindy saltan también con todas sus fuerzas, pero el impulso que toman las hacen chocar entre sí y dejan pasar su gran oportunidad de alcanzar el ramo, y para remate, Reinforce estaba entre ellas en aquel momento, por lo que el choque implicó que la pequeña unison quedara aplastada en medio. Amy estaba completamente sola para atrapar el ramo, pero el nerviosismo hacía que las manos estuvieran engrasadas por el sudor, así que el ramillete se le escapa en cuanto parecía que lo atrapaba. Suzuka se prepara y emprende una tremenda carrera para conseguir el ramo, e incluso se lanza para capturarlo, pero el ramo acabaría cayendo en manos de Hayate, cuya gran estrategia consistía en mantenerse atrás para capturar tranquilamente el ramo mientras las demás se mataban por atraparlo. Todo el mundo se queda mirando a Hayate, especialmente los Wolkenritter, pues ella tendría que escoger a alguno de los suyos para casarse en primer lugar.

─ Vamos, no hace falta ponerse tan tensos. Mañana mismo averiguo dónde puedo casarme con mis cuatro chicas y con Zafira al mismo tiempo. No coman ansias ─ a los señalados les sale una gota en la cabeza, pues no sabían si algo así realmente era posible.

Al cabo de un rato, cada grupo charlaba animadamente mientras pasaba todo el resto del periodo de la comida (que igual siguió durando muy poco tiempo, y muy pocos lograron disimular que estaban satisfechos), y enseguida empezó el baile, parte empezada obviamente por Nanoha y Fate. Esta parte del festejo resulta tan larga e intensa que Chrono se separa un momento para descansar, mientras que su pareja, Amy, todavía tenía ganas de más, y encima ya iba por su tercera copa de vino.

─ Vamos, Chrono-kun, que todavía quiero bailar un poquito más ─ decía Amy a la vez que empezaba a caminar con cierta dificultad, así que se quita los tacones.

─ Sólo dame un momento, Amy, que está haciendo un calor tremendo ahí adentro ─ responde Chrono ya en la entrada del hotel, y allí ve algo que lo horroriza bastante ─ ¿Qué significa esto?

Enfrente de él y Amy estaban Lindy y Hayate haciendo práctica de la mendicidad, y Hayate se estaba valiendo de una silla de ruedas para dramatizar mejor. En ese momento alguien pasa al lado y les da algo de dinero, cosa que Lindy recibe gustosa.

─ ¿Hace esto para la operación de su hija? ─ pregunta aquel inocente transeúnte.

─ No, lo hacemos por mera sinvergüencería, pero te agradecemos el que nos des el visto bueno a nuestra dramatización ─ responde Lindy devolviendo la limosna ─. En la administración estamos pensando en implementar esta táctica para facilitar la captura de pandilleros menores, que nunca parecen acabarse.

Aquella persona que estaba de paso sólo les da una mirada extraña a las dos chicas y continúa su camino, obviamente pretendiendo no haber visto nada. Chrono sentía que hiperventilaba por la impresión de lo que veía, así que se acerca a su madre y Hayate, mientras Amy se apoyaba en la pared porque sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

─ ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esta cosa tan deleznable a mitad de una celebración? ¿Y de dónde sacaron una silla de ruedas? Espero que no sea robada.

─ Qué va, si es mi vieja silla de ruedas, de cuando aún no conocía del todo mis poderes ─ dice Hayate muy satisfecha de sí misma ─. Originalmente quería traerla por si a Signum no se le daba bien el uso de las muletas, pero la almirante Lindy es una verdadera estrella en creatividad y estrategia. Estoy segura que el nivel de pandillaje en todas las áreas bajo la jurisdicción de la administración bajará drásticamente con esto.

─ Eso implica una acción irregular en nuestro proceder, así que les recomiendo que no lo hagan ─ regaña Chrono ─. Ahora regresen inmediatamente allá antes que ordene el arresto de ambas.

─ Cómo se nota que no disfrutas al máximo de la experiencia, Chrono ─ suspira Lindy ─. Por cierto, ahora que mencionas lo del arresto, tengo el presentimiento de que olvidamos algo en la administración, pero no logró aclarar qué es.

─ Yo tampoco sé de qué hablas, si se supone que liberé a todo el mundo en su justo momento… ─ en ese momento Chrono tiene una revelación, algo que le golpea en la cabeza con la fuerza de un trueno ─ ¡Rayos! Ahora sí sé qué es.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¡Ya abran! Tenemos hambre, y estoy segura que ya cumplimos nuestra condena ─ Aria Lotte golpeaba incesantemente la puerta de la escobera, pero no había nadie cerca para abrir.

─ Olvídalo. Estamos condenadas a permanecer encerradas aquí hasta que perezcamos de hambre, o hasta que nos ataquemos y devoremos mutuamente ─ dice Lieze, sentada en un rincón de la escobera ─. Al menos esta escobera tiene un baño escondido, así podremos morir dignas cuando llegue el momento.

─ ¿Y así es como nos paga Chronosuke luego de todo lo que le enseñamos e hicimos por él? Te juro que el día que salga de aquí lo borro de todas mis listas de contactos ─ Aria golpea levemente la puerta con su frente.

─ Uy, qué ruda estás siendo. Seguro que llorará cuando tomes esa represalia.

* * *

 **Sala de banquetes**

─ ¡A cantar se ha dicho! ─ dice Alicia con una copa vacía en la mano.

─ ¡Alicia! ─ se alarma Fate ─ ¿Has estado bebiendo?

─ No, la copa no es mía, pero igual quería intentarlo ─ Alicia deja a un lado la copa y se acerca a Fate ─. Es una suerte que no haya demasiada gente invitada. Ya se está poniendo todo un poco descontrolado por tanto vino.

─ Supongo que aquí es más fuerte que en la Tierra o en Midchilda, pero a mí no me lo parecía tanto, pues ya había probado una copa.

─ Eso debe ser por nuestra evolucionada genética metrosexual, Fate. Nosotras tenemos una resistencia superior al del ser promedio, y por eso llevamos mejor esta clase de cosas y nos mantenemos firmes ante esta atmósfera etílica ─ dice Alicia muy convencida de sí misma.

─ La boda ha sido sencillamente maravillosa ─ aparece Suzuka, y Fate la saluda alegremente ─. Hace un momento vi a Nanoha-chan con sus padres, no sé de qué estarían hablando, pero es muy bonito que saludaran con alegría aquel casamiento.

─ Gracias, Suzuka ─ Fate sonríe sinceramente ─. Por cierto, yo te había visto tomar dos copas o algo así de vino ¿No te sientes mareada?

─ Qué va. En mi casa, cuando no hay visitas programadas, solemos beber en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, así que jamás caigo en ebriedad.

─ ¿Metrosexualidad adquirida? Eso es algo nuevo para mí ─ interviene Alicia.

─ Por cierto, ¿me presentas a la pequeñita que casó a mis amigas? ─ Suzuka le pasa una mano en la cabeza de Alicia.

─ Mucho gusto. Me llamo Alicia Testarossa, y soy la hermana mayor de Fate, también metrosexual y pensadora, categoría junior ─ responde Alicia fingiendo inocencia, y Suzuka ríe un poco.

─ ¿La hermana mayor? Entonces cuida que Fate-chan se porte bien en casa, ¿de acuerdo, Alicia-chan? ─ Alicia asiente sonriente, y Fate ahoga una risita ─ Y con lo de metrosexual, me halaga que consideres como una, y espero que logres serlo en primer nivel.

Alicia asiente sonriente y luego le hace señas a Fate para que le acompañara, a un punto ligeramente aislado para que pudieran hablar en privado.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Alicia?

─ Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado con aquella chica. Alguien que desarrolla la metrosexualidad por esfuerzo propio nunca es conformista, por más humilde y buena que se muestre en actitud ─ responde Alicia con tono enigmático.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Me refiero a que no permitas que Nanoha onee-chan le ponga los ojos a la amiga de ustedes. Sería humillante que me quitaran el puesto como la segunda esposa de Nanoha onee-chan, aún en el caso que ella no tenga la intención de quitárnosla.

─ ¿Quitárnosla? ¿Qué crees tú que Nanoha le pueda ver a Suzuka? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ ¿Que qué podría verle? Apenas la veo y casi le salto para morderle una teta, Fate, y precisamente eso me asustó mucho ─ Alicia se veía algo pálida, y a Fate le sale una gota ─. Ahora mismo tuve una breve fantasía con Nanoha onee-chan y ella besándose como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas como yo, y eso fue suficiente para excitarme. Tan solo hace falta verla ¡Parece una muñeca con lo bella que es! Te juro que si no estuviera enamorada de Nanoha onee-chan, no dudaría en ir tras Suzuka onee-chan.

─ Sigo sin ver lo que me dices ¿Qué te hace pensar que Nanoha se va a enamorar repentinamente de Suzuka? ─ Fate creía saber la respuesta de Alicia.

─ San Mariano Delgado dijo una vez "los metrosexuales en la comunidad gay hacen estragos". Y esa chica me ha hecho ver que también tiene bastante dinero. No es que esté en contra de una relación al estilo de Hayate onee-chan a largo plazo, y tampoco creo que sea capaz de quitarnos completamente a Nanoha onee-chan aunque lo intente, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo y un poquito de esfuerzo para que Nanoha onee-chan caiga hechizada ante los encantos de ella, de Suzuka onee-chan, y eso me dejará muy mal parada con todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Al menos quisiera que Nanoha onee-chan me estrene antes de que lo haga con alguien más que no sea una de nosotras dos.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ se acerca nuevamente Suzuka, y tanto Alicia como Fate niegan con algo de nerviosismo.

En ese momento aparece Nanoha dando tumbos entre los invitados y con un notorio rubor en las mejillas, cosa que extraña mucho a las tres chicas, aunque a Alicia le parecía que Nanoha tenía un gesto bastante cómico.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Nanoha? ─ pregunta Fate mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su esposa, pues le parecía que no se iba a mantener en pie.

─ Fate-chan… te amo de-demashiado ─ Nanoha le da un apasionado beso a Fate, y Suzuka le tapa los ojos a Alicia ─. Casaaaarme contigo es lo mejor que he hesho en la vida. No me quieroooo separar… nunca de ti…

─ ¿Qué te está pasando, Nanoha? ─ ahora Fate estaba realmente preocupada.

─ Seguramente tomó de ese vino. A mí no me cabe duda ─ opina Alicia en cuanto logra vencer el bloqueo de Suzuka.

─ ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ─ Suzuka ayuda a Fate a sentar a Nanoha, a quien le cabeza le daba tumbos de forma irregular ─ No creo que a sus padres les agrade mucho ver a Nanoha-chan así.

─ Ni creo tampoco que a Nanoha onee-chan le agrade mucho ver cómo están sus padres ─ Alicia señala a la familia Takamachi, la cual estaba cantando muy alegre una serie de notas sin sentido ─. Este vino debe estar bastante concentrado para hacer algo así.

─ Menos mal que yo no caí ante esos efectos a pesar de beberme cinco copas en total ─ Fate y Alicia se quedan viendo a Suzuka con cara de WTF ─. Sería catastrófico que mañana alguien empezara a recordarme que hice destrozos o algo así en plena celebración ─ dice Suzuka con algo de miedo.

─ Ese Gihess Nunce… ¡Debió advertirnos de lo fuerte que es este vino! Ahora esto se está saliendo de control ─ Fate veía que Nanoha y su familia no eran los únicos afectados.

Precia, Signum, Reinforce, Vita, Yuuno, Zafira, Arf, Linith, Shamal… Todos estaban bajo los efectos del vino especial de Gihess. Fate no dudaba que la mayoría no habría pasado de sólo una copa o dos, pero todos estaban ebrios como si vinieran de beberse toda una botella por lo menos. Por razones bastante obvias, la primera persona que acaba cayendo y se queda tirada en el piso es Signum, aunque no daba demasiadas muestras de recordar el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. En ese momento entraba Lindy con bastante dificultad, pues Amy, con la tremenda borrachera que tenía, se le hacía bastante difícil de llevar.

─ Ahora es oficial: esta fiesta se salió de control ─ Alicia se cruza de brazos y mira a los invitados.

─ ¿Acaban de empezar un concurso de karaoke? ─ se interesa Hayate.

─ No, es que el vino parece que pega muy fuerte ─ responde Suzuka.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Chrono? ─ se interesa Fate.

─ Sólo digamos que tenía asuntos bastante comprometedores que atender ─ responde Lindy con tono misterioso.

─ ¡FIESTA! ¡BULERÍA! ¡A MENEARSE! ─ explota Amy y se suelta de Lindy para ponerse a bailar.

─ Esto sin duda no es para nada la clase de boda que yo llamaría ideal ─ dice Suzuka.

─ Vaya giro de los acontecimientos ─ dice Lindy para sí misma.

Fate se veía en un tremendo dilema para poder apaciguar la fiesta tan alocada que tenía entre manos. Por lo menos contaba con su leal Bardiche, pues así al menos evitaría que todos se esparcieran en cualquier lado, y además contaría con la ayuda de Lindy y Hayate para la labor de contención.

─ ¡FATE-SHAAAAAAN! ─ Nanoha le brinca a la rubia y se pone a besarla enloquecida, y Fate nada pudo hacer para detenerla.

─ Parece que ya llegó la hora para estas dos de buscarse una habitación ─ bromea Hayate, pues veía que Nanoha ya intentaba subirle el vestido a Fate, además que también le apretaba los pechos con locura.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

A Nanoha le dolía horrores la cabeza.

Era como hubiera tenido la cabeza toda la noche dentro de una enorme olla, y que esta hubiese estado recibiendo golpes una y otra vez. Era como recién salir de una campana luego de sus estruendosos tañidos, y Nanoha apenas podía abrir los ojos, pues la luz la estaba quemando. No recordaba qué había pasado, con excepción de que se había casado. Ese recuerdo por sí solo debería ser motivo de gran felicidad, pero también la embargaba la incertidumbre de no tener claro qué más había hecho después de aquello.

En ese momento un brazo rodea cariñosamente a Nanoha, haciéndola sentir segura y amada, y en cuanto abre como puede los ojos, ve que se trataba de su amada Fate, la cual dormía como un bebé. También pudo Nanoha notar que Fate estaba desnuda ¿Habían pasado su luna de miel y ella no recordaba nada? Por un momento Nanoha pensó que podría haber quedado mal parada con ella, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Trata de devolverle el abrazo, pero nota que todo su cuerpo estaba agotado y adolorido, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche haciendo grandes esfuerzos en ¿qué? No tenía idea, pero deseaba saber qué fue lo que pasó.

─ Fate-chan… ─ su voz estaba ronca, y Nanoha se extrañaba cada vez más ─ Fate-chan… despierta.

Fate abre con dificultad los ojos, y al ver el rostro de Nanoha empieza a sonreír con alivio. Al parecer ya habían pasado los efectos inmediatos de aquel vino. Ambas chicas se besan cariñosamente y se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos por un rato, hasta que Fate se decide a romper el hielo.

─ Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Nanoha. Anoche estuviste intensa a más no poder.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Nanoha ladea el cuerpo con dificultad.

─ Estabas ebria, y resulta que todos habían quedado iguales, por lo que Hayate, la almirante Lindy y yo tuvimos que contenerlos a todos para que no causaran un alboroto. Y una vez que ya todos se habían quedado dormidos en aquel salón, tú seguías todavía de pie, y entonces me subiste cargada hasta esta habitación y… bueno… ─ Fate estaba bastante sonrojada a la vez que tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro ─ No recuerdo ni una sola vez que me hicieras el amor con tanta intensidad. Te juro que acabé desmayada mientras seguías haciéndome todo lo que te indicara la imaginación. Seguro que ni tú te imaginabas lo traviesa que podías ser con la lengua y los dedos.

Entonces era eso, pero eso no ayudó a tranquilizar a Nanoha, pues el no recordar qué rayos había hecho era un golpe bajo para ella. De pronto ambas chicas sienten que las sábanas se estaban moviendo, y además Nanoha sentía que algo le acariciaba el trasero y le introducía un pequeño dedo en la entrepierna, haciéndola gemir un poco, y en cuanto voltean a ver, de estas sale nada menos que Alicia, tan descubierta como ellas.

─ Buenos días, par de dormilonas ─ saluda la pequeña muy contenta.

De pronto la temperatura había descendido bruscamente en la habitación, y tanto Nanoha como Fate estaban pálidas como cera. La presencia de Alicia allí, justo en la misma habitación donde Nanoha y Fate habrían hecho mil y un cosas, sólo podía significar una cosa, y eso las aterrorizaba.

─ ¿Q-q-qué haces aquí, Alicia-chan? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Pues haciendo de relevo de Fate, por supuesto ─ dice Alicia con total naturalidad ─. En serio estaba a punto de reclamarles porque estaban haciendo un escándalo tremendo, aun cuando estaba durmiendo cuatro pisos más abajo, junto con Hayate onee-chan, y tomando en cuenta que aquí las paredes están insonorizadas mágicamente. Es entonces cuando entro y veo que Fate ya se encontraba noqueada por una Nanoha onee-chan superlasciva, y yo, como buena hermana mayor que soy, me sacrifiqué y ofrecí mi cuerpo para que Nanoha onee-chan me hiciera lo que quisiese, y al final acabé tan derrotada como Fate. Nanoha onee-chan es sencillamente increíble, un monstruo en la cama.

─ Pero eso significa que… ─ Fate no se atrevía a terminar lo que decía, y Alicia le adivina rápidamente lo que pensaba.

─ Así es. Por más que estén casadas ustedes dos, Nanoha onee-chan ya no tiene a una mujer, sino a dos ─ completa con tono solemne y dramático ─. Tomó mi virginidad sin ninguna delicadeza, es verdad, pero al rato sabía que jamás me arrepentiría de venir aquí. Les juro que, al igual que con ustedes, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, porque ahora sí me siento como la segunda esposa oficial de Nanoha onee-chan.

Nanoha estaba tan fría que temía convertirse en un bloque de hielo. Ya le parecía bastante no tener recuerdos de lo que pasó, y ahora resultaba que había violado salvajemente a Alicia, y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hizo. La culpa se apoderaba de ella, y eso se hacía notar.

─ ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

─ Tranquila, Nanoha onee-chan, que todas sabemos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Incluso ya estaba pensando en un plan para que pudieras tomarme y hacerme tuya uno de estos días ─ a Nanoha y Fate les impresionaba lo perversa que podía ser la mente de Alicia ─. Igual no te preocupes, que si alguien descubre esto y se pone a hacer preguntas, entonces yo te defiendo. Podría decirle que aproveché que estabas borracha y me colé en la habitación de ustedes dos a propósito.

─ Pero es que sí lo hiciste, Alicia ─ regaña Fate.

─ Mejor todavía, que eso le da realismo al argumento ─ continúa Alicia muy sonriente ─. Como sea, estoy segura que anoche ha sido apenas el comienzo de una gran vida de aventuras para nosotras tres. Realmente me alegro de haber vuelto en este tiempo ─ esto último lo dice abrazando a Nanoha, aprovechando que le costaba mucho moverse, e incluso se toma la libertad de darle un beso rápido.

─ Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, ¿han visto a Alicia-chan? ─ llega Hayate para ver a la pareja y a Alicia desnudas, y eso la hizo tardarse un par de segundos antes de seguir ─ Bueno… Parece que mejor dejo de buscar. Por cierto, Amy-san y la almirante Lindy me ayudaron anoche a llevar a todos los demás a sus respectivas casas para que no se quedaran dormidos donde cayesen por los efectos del vino, así que no se preocupen, y Suzuka-chan se quedó en otra habitación que se lo pedí al Gihess-san. Ahora las dejo para que sigan en lo que hacían, y traten de no excederse con Alicia-chan, que todavía está pequeña ─ y una vez dicho esto, cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Nanoha y Fate no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para desmentir ni protestar lo que había dicho Hayate. Igual ya era tarde para hacer nada al respecto, Alicia les había ganado de una forma increíble, y ahora tendrían que quedarse con ella como la tercera en la pareja, pues no consideraban prudente permitir que se quedara sola luego de lo que pasó, ni tampoco veían cómo hacer que los ánimos de Alicia bajaran sin matar de mala manera su ilusión, e incluso pensaron sería hasta mejor que se quedara con ellas, pues comprendían que más bien sería un esfuerzo extra por acrecentar su amor. Al menos les quedaba su futuro juntas, y eso hacía que todo valiera la pena, y sabían que Alicia no tenía ningún interés en separarlas, sino en simplemente permanecer agarrada del brazo libre de Nanoha. No era una mala chica, sólo algo pervertida y precoz, nada más.

 **Fin de la parte 2**

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de este fic en particular, y eso que al principio me preguntaba qué podría hacer para que no me quedara corto ㈶1. Como sea, sólo queda esperar a que llegue el día en que empiece la secuela de esta historia, que pienso titular _La batalla de Mordor_ (todo por continuar mis fumadas con _El señor de los anillos_ xD).

Hasta otra


End file.
